Qui es tu?
by Elendil-sama
Summary: Deux âmes torturées, une guerre inévitable et deux coeurs qui ne demandent qu'une chose: Aimer. Quand apprendre à se connaître et à s'accepter devient la plus grande bataille. Mais qui es tu vraiment? Drarry Rated T.
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour à tous, après plusieurs années de silence, je me décide à reprendre cette fic, la première que j'ai commencé. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les RELATIONS ENTRE HOMMES, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN.**_

_**Pour répondre à certains messages privés qui me demandent le nom de ma bêta lectrice, c'est moi-même ! Je me laisse la corvée de devoir me relire ! Voilà je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que cette fanfic vous plaira. Je vous remercie de me suivre et pour vos messages de soutien, cela me va droit au coeur.**_

_**Un petit Disclaimer pour finir : les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**_

_**Elendil-sama.**_

* * *

**Prologue**

Une nouvelle fois, il porta un regard ennuyé vers la personne qui se trouvait face à lui, ses yeux allant des escaliers qu'il voulait emprunter, au jeune homme qui en bloquait l'accès. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la bouche, d'où sortit une voix qu'il voulait neutre.

" Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malfoy ?".

Le visage de l'intéressé se fendit d'un rictus dont seul lui avait le secret, un micro sourire qui laissait une part de mystère sur ses pensées et ses intentions, un petit sourire que le brun détestait profondément, car il ne signifiait jamais rien de bon pour lui.

" Voyons Potter." Répondit le Serpentard d'une voix traînante et moqueuse." N'est-ce pas à moi de te poser la question?"

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils en voyant une lueur briller dans les yeux orageux de son ennemi juré. Il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et répondit, sur le même ton.

" Je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie te concerne Malfoy, je fais ce qu'il me plait alors faisons comme si nous ne nous étions pas croisés et continuons notre..."

" Oh oh oh !" L'interrompit ce dernier. " Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça?" Dit-il en se décalant vers la droite, bloquant ainsi le passage au jeune Gryffondor qui s'était dirigé vers les escaliers situés derrière le blond.

" Mais bon sang qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin!" Questionna Harry, ennuyé.

" Baisse d'un ton lorsque tu me parles Potter" Siffla-t-il. "Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis Préfet, ce qui me donne le droit de me promener dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu et mon but est de débusquer les élèves qui ne sont pas encore dans leur lit...comme toi." Fini-t-il, une lueur d'amusement brillant dans ses yeux plissés.

Le Gryffondor baissa les yeux sur la plaque accrochée au torse du Serpentard et haussa un sourcil, avant de les relever jusqu'aux perles qui le dévisageaient depuis le début de leur _conversation_. Un sourire navré se dessina alors sur ses lèvres, ce qui surprit le blond, bien qu'il n'en montra rien.

" Je ne pensais pas que ces petits jeux enfantins t'amusaient encore Malfoy. Si tu veux me retirer des points, grand bien te fasse. Bonne nuit."

Sur ces mots, le brun passa derrière le serpent, dont les yeux s'étaient perdus dans le vague, dépassé par la réaction du survivant. Que signifiait donc cette attitude? Ce n'était pas le Potter qu'il connaissait, le vrai Potter s'emportait à chaque pic jeté à son encontre alors que celui-ci semblait indifférent, les yeux du vrai Potter étincelaient de rage alors que ceux qu'il avait croisé étaient vides et ternes. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait agrippé le bras du Gryffondor alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers. Il sentit la colère l'envahir lorsque deux émeraudes pâles se posèrent nonchalamment sur lui.

" A quoi tu joues Potter? Tu te fiches de perdre des points? Tu te fiches du sort de ta maison?"

" Je n'ai pas de maison." Répondit automatiquement Harry, ce qui le surprit lui-même.

" Quoi? Arrête tes simagrées Potter! Je parle de ta maison, Gryffondor par Merlin!" S'emporta-t-il sans lâcher le bras du brun qui ne fit aucun geste pour se libérer.

Lorsque celui-ci leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui, Draco fut frappé par la douleur qu'il put y lire, tant ils étaient...expressifs. Jamais il ne se serait permis de laisser quelqu'un lire en lui aussi librement. Les deux émeraudes se firent plus dures derrière les verres de ses lunettes alors qu'Harry les plantait dans les lunes du blond.

" Je te le répète: Je n'ai pas de maison, ni ici, ni ailleurs."

" Et c'est sensé me donner envie de te laisser partir Potter?" Répondit Draco d'un air désabusé qui cachait un profond trouble.

A cet instant il avait vu le survivant comme personne ne l'avait vu avant : faible, et, bien que cela aurait du le rendre heureux, ne lui plaisait guère. Pour une raison qui lui échappait il n'aimait pas voir Potter dans cet état d'impuissance, ne répondant à aucune de ses menaces. Il fut tiré de ses idées par le bras du brun qui s'arrachait à sa poigne alors qu'il se détournait de lui. Après un moment de silence entre les deux jeunes hommes, la voix fébrile s'éleva une dernière fois.

" Peu importe de toute façon...Bientôt je n'en aurai plus besoin."

Draco cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de saisir le sens de cette phrase et, lorsqu'il l'eut enfin compris et qu'il tenta d'agripper à nouveau l'épaule du brun, ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que du vide, après avoir frôlé le tissu d'une longue cape bleutée.

**A suivre.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 01**

Le lendemain, Draco fut surpris de ne pas apercevoir le Gryffondor dans la Grande salle, comme à son habitude. En effet, même si le brun avait pour habitude d'arriver parmi les derniers, il arrivait toujours à l'avance depuis quelques jours, sans doute pour profiter d'un moment de calme avant que sa bande d'imbéciles qui se font appeler ses "amis" ne viennent l'arracher à cet instant de paix intérieure afin de le replonger dans ce monde où il n'était plus Harry, mais Harry Potter, l'unique. Il n'était donc pas rare de voir les deux ennemis déjeuner seuls dans la salle, souvent l'un en face de l'autre mais sans jamais lever les yeux vers l'autre, car un seul regard mettrait fin à ce moment de "trêve" tacite décidée par les deux jeunes garçons. Le petit déjeuner était ainsi devenu une étape sacrée de la journée, un rituel, et le brun venait de violer les règles de ce rituel en ne se présentant pas ce matin là.

Le regard de Draco resta fixé sur l'imposante porte de bois alors qu'il déjeunait du bout des lèvres, peu intéressé par le contenu de son assiette. Lorsque le premier élève fut rentré, le Serpentard se leva gracieusement et, après avoir enjambé le banc sur lequel il était assis, quitta la salle sans poser un regard sur qui que ce soit.

* * *

Dans la pénombre d'un dortoir, deux paupières s'ouvrirent lentement, découvrant ainsi deux émeraudes qui fixèrent quelques minutes le plafond lisse couleur crème avant de se poser sur le lit situé à sa gauche, qu'il trouva vide. A ce constat, il relâcha le souffle qu'il avait retenu, rassuré. Il avait feint d'être malade afin que ces amis le laissent dormir, cela n'avait pas été trop dur, il suffisait qu'il porte la main à sa cicatrice pour que Ron devienne pâle comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, en ce qui concernait les autres, un fin sourire d'excuse et quelques paroles réconfortantes et ils ne s'étaient pas plus attardés, ne souhaitant pas arriver en retard à leur cours de Potion sous peine de se voir retirer la moitié des points durement récoltés par la maison.

Il tendit le bras droit vers sa table de nuit et attrapa ses lunettes qu'il posa négligemment sur son nez, fixant toujours les lits vides alors qu'il se mettait en position assise, les jambes ramenées sous son menton. Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres sèches alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ses bras croisés. Il n'allait pas aller en cours aujourd'hui.

" A quoi bon..." Murmura-t-il alors qu'il basculait sur le côté afin de retomber sur les draps froissés de son lit, observant sans se lasser ce plafond sans imperfections.

Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir cette nuit encore, et ses quelques heures de sommeil avaient été peuplées de flash dans lesquels il voyait des visages, tantôt implorants, tantôt effrayés, mais ceux qui le faisaient se réveiller étaient ceux dont les yeux étaient révulsés, reflétant le visage de leur bourreau, dont les yeux de serpent brillaient de folie. Depuis quelques jours, ses rêves prémonitoires avaient repris et il voyait avec netteté les victimes du Mage noir et il ne pouvait déjà plus les supporter, car, à chaque réveil, un sentiment de culpabilité le submergeait, aussitôt terrassé par de l'impuissance et c'était cet état que le jeune homme ne pouvait supporter. Il savait que Voldemort faisait ça en partie parce qu'il savait qu'Harry pouvait le voir, il entrait et sortait de son esprit quand bon lui semblait et le brun en était venu à se détester d'être si faible. Comment avait-il pu tenir tête au sorcier du haut de ses 1 an et se sentir incapable de lui faire face à 17 ? Car il savait très bien que s'il devait combattre Voldemort, il n'en sortirait pas vivant et cela signerait la fin de tout espoir de victoire pour le monde sorcier.

A cette pensée, il fronça les sourcils, il en voulait aux sorciers et à tous ceux qui se cachaient derrière lui, qui comptaient sur lui pour les sauver sans se soucier de son sort. Il pouvait mourir puisque c'était un héro, mais qu'est-ce qui les faisait croire qu'il avait envie de mourir? Qui avait décidé de ça pour lui? Pourquoi était-ce à un adolescent qui venait à peine d'entrer dans le monde sorcier d'avoir la lourde tâche de le sauver? Il aimerait tant être un sorcier normal, se soucier de ses notes, d'avoir une petite amie, de son futur métier, mais dans son cas, il ne savait même pas s'il serait encore en vie l'année d'après et le fait que tous se soient fait à cette idée le révoltait. Même ses amis ne voyaient plus en lui que le Survivant, l'élu, symbole de leur salut et il commençait à douter des vraies raisons qui poussaient ses amis à rester à ses côtés. A vrai dire, il doutait de tout et surtout de lui, de sa capacité à répondre aux attentes des gens, à protéger les gens qui lui étaient chers et, dans le cas improbable où il arriverait à s'en sortir, à reprendre le court de sa vie.

Soupirant à nouveau, il s'extirpa brusquement de ses draps, il devait sortir prendre l'air, tenter de se changer les idées sans quoi, il deviendrait totalement paranoïaque, voire fou. Il prit une douche brûlante, qui laissa des marques rougeâtres sur sa peau hâlée puis, enfilant son uniforme, sortit en direction du parc. Un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était 11h30, il accéléra donc le pas afin de ne pas se retrouver emporté par la foule d'élèves qui dans quelques minutes se dirigeait vers la Grande salle afin d'y déjeuner.

* * *

Lorsque la fin du cours fut annoncée, Draco se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur afin d'y déposer le flacon contenant la potion de Veritaserum que les élèves avaient eu à préparer pendant ces deux heures de cours. Sans un regard pour Rogue qui venait de le féliciter pour son aptitude à réussir toutes ses potions, il prit son sac et, sans que personne ne le voit, y glissa un flacon semblable à celui qu'il venait de rendre, contenant le même liquide. Il accéléra le pas, passant devant les Gryffondors sans les regarder, cela n'avait aucun intérêt puisque le brun n'était pas venu en cours de la journée d'après ce qu'il avait entendu en passant devant la belette et la sang-de-bourbe en entrant deux heures plus tôt. Arrivé dans le couloir qui menait à la Grande salle, il pivota vers la gauche et se dirigea vers la sortie, il n'eut pas de difficulté à se fondre dans la foule qui venait à contre sens, les élèves s'écartant tous à son passage en apercevant le Serpentard qui ne daigna regarder personne.

Il ne desserra les dents qu'en sentant un souffle d'air frais s'engouffrer dans sa chevelure dorée, le faisant frissonner Il ne souhaitait pas se rendre dans la Grande salle et devoir faire face à tous ces élèves qui vivaient stupidement, laissant s'écouler l'année jusqu'à ce qu'elle les mène à leur perte. Car depuis le début de l'année, personne ne parlait du fait que le plus grand Mage noir de l'histoire ait refait surface, ou du fait qu'il ait réussi à s'introduire par deux fois dans Poudlard. Tous semblaient poursuivre le cour de leur vie, posant leurs doux mais vains espoirs sur les épaules frêles de ce crétin de Gryffondor que l'on qualifiait de héros Pour Draco, il n'avait rien d'un héros c'était seulement un jeune adolescent qui se retrouvait avec le sort du monde entre ses mains inexpérimentées et qui tentait chaque jour de ne pas se noyer dans toutes ces responsabilités. Si c'était ça être Harry Potter, alors il préférait rester comme il était : libre.

Le fil de ses pensées l'avaient emmené dans un coin reculé du parc, où se trouvait une rangée de saules pleureurs. Draco resta un moment à observer les fines branches vertes qui retombaient gracieusement sur le sol, cachant le tronc des arbres, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les feuilles qui, semblables à des larmes, chutaient en cascade le long des branches qui ondulaient sous une légère brise. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un point qui contrastait avec tout ce vert, un point marron qui se dessinait à travers les branches du saule le plus éloigné et il put, en fronçant les sourcils, distinguer une silhouette assise contre ce qu'il devina être le tronc de l'arbre. D'après le nouveau règlement de l'établissement concernant la sécurité des pensionnaires, aucun élève n'avait le droit de quitter le château à l'heure du déjeuner, surtout pour s'en éloigner autant.

Agacé par tant d'insouciance, le Serpentard ajusta sa plaque qui lui fournissait tant de pouvoir et se dirigea vers le dernier saule pleureur. Une fois devant, il saisit une poignée de branches et les écarta brutalement, dévoilant ainsi une silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même, le visage entre ses bras croisés, ses cheveux bruns retombant sur son visage à la manière des branches des saules. Il ne lui fallut pas deux secondes pour deviner de qui il s'agissait. Il soupira, puis, prenant la voix la plus ennuyée qu'il avait, s'exclama:

" Alors non seulement monsieur Potter se permet de rater les cours, mais en plus il ne tient pas compte des mesures de sécurité et se permet une journée sabbatique dans les jardins du château." Il renifla avec dédain et reprit. " Je ne savais pas que ta célébrité te permettait tous ces écarts de conduite Potter."

A l'entente de son nom, l'intéressé se recroquevilla encore un peu plus sur lui, si bien que l'on ne put plus distinguer sa tête, profondément enfouie dans ses bras. Après quelques secondes de silence, sa voix fébrile s'éleva.

" Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malfoy?"

" Comment ça qu'est-ce que je veux? Je veux que tu arrêtes de n'en faire qu'à ta grosse tête et que tu respectes enfin ce règlement comme tout le monde par Merlin! " S'écria le blond.

" Ce réglement ne me concerne pas." Repondit Harry. "Moi, je ne suis en sécurité nulle part..."

Il ne put en dire plus que le Serpentard l'avait violemment empoigné et plaqué brusquement contre le bois qui grinça sous l'impact. Ses yeux écarquillés rencontrèrent ceux orageux du blond qui le fixaient furieusement. Le survivant frissonna face à tant de colère et de haine, bien sur venant du Serpentard cela était devenu une habitude, mais là il sentait quelque chose de différent.

" Arrête un peu de faire ta victime Potter." Siffla-t-il entre ses dent. " Tu crois peut-être qu'il n'y a que ta vie en jeux dans ce combat? Pense un peu à tous ceux qui n'ont quasiment aucune chance de s'en sortir et qui vont quand même devoir affronter tous ces Mangemorts entraînés pour tuer. Tu crois vraiment être le seul à avoir été entraîné de force? Le seul qui doive bientôt prendre d'importantes décisions? Sors un peu de ta bulle et regarde autour de toi. Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir de ce combat."

Lorsqu'il le relâcha, le corps d'Harry glissa lentement vers le sol, ses jambes ne pouvant le soutenir d'avantage. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Où le blond voulait-il en venir?

" Serait-ce de l'inquiétude que j'entends Malfoy?" Répondit-il en levant les yeux vers son ennemi. "Tu culpabilises déjà des morts que toi et tes copains les Mangemorts allez causer?"

Une fraction de seconde, il crut avoir blessé le blond en voyant un éclair de tristesse traverser ses yeux gris, mais cette idée s'effaça bien vite lorsque le blond rapprocha dangereusement son visage du sien, si près que leurs souffles se confondaient. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry se sentit troublé par cette trop grande proximité.

" Si tu veux te laisser crever, alors crève vite qu'on soit soulagés une bonne fois pour toute. Dans cette situation, il n'y a pas de place pour les lâches dans ton genre." Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Pourtant, ce chuchotement résonna dans l'esprit du survivant comme s'il avait été hurlé. Malfoy avait touché juste et il le savait. Lorsque le blond le lâcha pour la seconde fois, Harry ne le voyait plus, ne l'entendait plus, il ne se rendit donc pas compte du regard triste que lui jeta Malfoy avant de tourner les talons, le laissant à nouveau seul.

**A suivre.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 03**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Harry désertait les cours, feignant des nausées matinales, des maux de tête à répétition, ou encore des crampes à l'estomac. Comme il l'imaginait, ses deux meilleurs amis avaient fini par se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais n'avaient osé en parler au brun, ce qui lui facilitait grandement la tâche. Il n'avait pas envie de les voir, pas envie de parler et, par conséquent, devoir leur mentir comme il en avait prit l'habitude. Il soupira d'amertume, il se sentait indigne de l'amitié de Ron et Hermione.

Les deux Gryffondors avaient toujours été auprès de lui dans les pires moments, le soutenant sans jamais demander quelque chose en retour. Ils ne s'étaient pas liés d'amitié avec Harry Potter, le Survivant, mais avec le jeune Harry, juste Harry. Ils l'avaient aidé à sauver la pierre philosophale des mains de Voldemort, Ron n'hésitant pas à se sacrifier sur le damier géant pour permettre à son meilleur ami de continuer, ils l'avaient épaulé à la mort de Sirius, l'avaient cru lorsque tous l'avaient déscridité.

Il serra les poings posés sur ses genoux, sa tête basculant en avant jusqu'à ce que son menton ne vienne heurter son torse. Il se sentait si honteux de les repousser ainsi, de leur cacher son mal-être, ses peurs et ses angoisses. Il pensait, sans doute à tord, que s'ils le voyaient faiblir et douter, ils perdraient leur pillier et prendraient peur, le laissant ainsi faire face, seul. Mais d'un autre côté, il se sentait égoïste de vouloir les garder près de lui alors que le danger continuait d'augmenter.

L'image de l'horloge magique des Weasley s'imposa dans son esprit et il revit les neuf aiguilles pointées vers "En danger de mort". Oui, ils étaient tous en danger de mort et cela par sa faute. Après tout, c'était pour l'atteindre lui que Voldemort avait attaqué , que tant d'innocents étaient chaque jours sacrifiés ou que Sirius avait été...tué.

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_, disait la prophétie qu'il avait récupérée dans la salle obscure du Ministère de la magie.

Son destin se résumait en cette unique phrase. Il ne pourrait vivre en paix tant que Voldemort serait vivant et le Mage ferait tout pour l'anéantir, lui et tous ceux qui se seront dressés contre lui. Cela pouvait paraître si surréaliste de penser qu'un jeune homme comme lui pourrait vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres, que même lui n'y croyait pas. Il ne comprenait pas comment tous ses amis pouvaient croire en lui aussi aveuglément. Même Dumbledore semblait croire à cette prophétie et à cette idée de victoire.

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre au bord de laquelle il était assis, l'épaule appuyée sur la froideur de la vitre, son souffle décrivant des nuages de buée lorsqu'il s'en approcha. Il n'avait pas remarqué que la nuit était déjà tombée et que les ténèbres avaient englouti le parc en contre-bas. Il avait passé toute la journée assis à cette fenêtre depuis le début de la semaine, savourant le silence occasionnellement interrompu par quelques "plop" qui annonçaient la venue d'Elfes de maison. Il ne leur prêtait pas attention et les laissait faire leurs tâches ménagères en silence. Souvent, après leur départ, il retrouvait un plateau chargé de nourriture posé sur son bureau et il soupçonnait Hermione d'y être pour quelque chose.

Son coeur se serra à nouveau en pensant à la jeune fille et il se dirigea vers son bureau pour un énième "repas" forcé. A peine avait-il attrapé une cuisse de poulet qu'il entendit des pas dans les escaliers. Plongeant sur son lit, il attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et s'enroula dedans, roulant sur le côté, il tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd et réprima un petit cri. Quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

" ...au déjeuner mais je suis certain que c'était un piège !" S'écria une voix alors que Ron apparaissait dans son champs de vision.

" A ta place, j'aurais fait pareil Ron, les filles sont tellement calculatrices ! Et Hermione est bien trop intelligente pour toi !"

" Eh ! Tu insinues que je suis bête ? Je peux très bien m'occuper d'Hermione en..."

Harry, qui n'écoutait plus la conversation, se hissa lentement sur ses deux pieds en faisant attention à ce qu'aucun de ses membres ne soit mis à nu. Il attendit ensuite que les deux jeunes hommes se soient éloignés de la porte pour se faufiler hors de la chambre, gagnant ainsi la salle commune, bondée d'élèves qui se préparaient pour le dîner.

Il mit une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame et, murmurant le mot de passe, il put enfin sortir. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était mis à courir que lorsqu'il s'arrêta dans le hall, le souffle court. Il regarda autour de lui et, n'appercevant personne, retira sa cape qu'il fourra rapidement dans la poche intérieure de sa robe avant de sortir du château pour une promenade nocturne.

Ses pas le menèrent au terrain de Quidditch et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la vaste étendue de sable et il fut prit d'une furieuse envie de voler, de sentir cette sensation de liberté que seul un balais pouvait lui procurer. Malheureusement, toutes les rencontres avaient été annulées cette année, malgré les efforts qu'avait fourni Harry pour conserver son sport favori. Il ne mordit la lèvre inférieur en s'imaginant dans les airs, flottant dans la brume...

" Après tout, il ne peut rien m'arriver de mal." Tenta-t-il de se rassurer avant de lever la main droite vers le ciel, fermant les yeux, il tenta de se faire une image de son balais, posé contre le mur près de son lit. "_Accio_, balais." Dit-il simplement.

Pendant quelques minutes rien ne se vînt troubler le silence qui englobait les lieux mais Harry garda la même position, attendant patiement. Soudain, un sifflement lointain se fit entendre et il fit quelque chose foncer droit sur lui. Esquissant un petit sourire, il accueillit le balais au creux de sa main et ressera sa prise dessus avant de l'enjamber et de se propulser à plusieurs mètres du sol en un seul bond.

Il respira à plein poumons, comme s'il n'avait jamais respiré d'air plus pur et ferma les yeux, se laissant guider par son précieux balais, faisant quelques cercles autour du stade. Comment avait-il pu se passer de se plaisir aussi longtemps ? Maintenant qu'il chevauchait son engin de bois, il se sentait enfin vivre. Il se pencha vers la droite et se retrouva la tête en bas alors qu'il fonçait vers le sol, le vent fouettant ses joues rougies par le froid. Arrivé à quelques mètres du sol, il tira sur le manche qui décrivit une courbe avant de remonter vers le haut, l'entraînant dans un ballet aérien.

Au moment où il voulut tourner à gauche, il vit un éclair rouge partir du sol et foncer droit vers lui Il ne put l'éviter à temps et fut frapper de plein fouet par le sort qui le propulsa dans les airs. Il s'écrasa lourdement au sol, glissant sur le sable dont les grains le griffèrent au visage puis, après quelques tonnaux, s'immobilisa en position allongée, tentant de reprendre son souffle et d'appaiser le feux qui lui consumait le visage.

Il entendit des pas se rapprocher et tenta de se lever mais son corps refusait de lui obéir et il retomba lourdement au sol, sans force. Une main lui aggripa le col et le souleva brusquement, le plantant sur ses pieds sur lesquels il chancela. Par reflex, il tira sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa devant lui à l'aveuglette, ayant perdu ses lunettes dans sa chute. Mais à peine eut-il sorti le morceau de bois qu'il le sentit quitter sa main et retomber au loin. C'est alors qu'une voix traînante s'éleva dans la froideur de la nuit:

" Voyons , vous ne comptez quand-même pas vous en prendre à un de vos professeurs..."

Cette voix...

"Snape?" Hoqueta-t-il en sentant un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

" _Professeur _Snape, sale petit insolent. " Siffla le professeur en le relâchant si brusquement que l'adolescent faillit s'écraser à terre à nouveau. " Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faîtes dehors, à cette heure avancée de la nuit, à voler sur votre balais ? Merlin cela fait déjà trois infractions en une phrase, vous vous améliorez Potter. "

Devant le silence du brun, le professeur executa un mouvement du poignet qui fit réapparaître les lunettes du Gryffondor sur son nez. Le jeune homme put enfin lever les yeux vers l'imposant professeur de potions qui le toisait avec dédain.

" Je pensais que, dans la mesure où le professeur Dumbledore en personne nous avait expliqué que vous ne pourriez sans doute pas assister à nos cours, je pouvais passer l'éponge pour cette fois. Mais, quand je vois à quelles activités vous vous adonnez, je me sens ridicule d'y avoir pensé."

" Je voulais juste prendre l'air..." Tenta de se justifier le brun, mais le regard noir de l'espion lui scella les lèvres.

" Prendre l'air ? C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé comme excuse ? Vous me désolez Potter. Je ne comprends pas comment le directeur puisse mettre dans d'espoir en vous." Siffla-t-il.

" Je ne le comprends pas moi-même..." Murmura Harry en serrant les poings. Pour une fois, il comprenait que Snape puisse lui en vouloir et c'est ce qui l'énervait le plus.

Il avait toujours haï le professeur de Potions, mais depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était un membre actif de l'Ordre du Phénix, il tentait de lui montrer un peu plus de respect, ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Et Snape ne l'aidait en rien.

" Je retire 40 points à Gryffondore pour votre attitude désinvolte. Dans mon bureau Potter, ce soir à 21h. Vous allez rattraper vos cours de potions et vous y passerez la nuit s'il le faut."

" Mais, professeur! " Tenta de le rattraper Harry en le voyant tourner les talons.

" Vingt et une heure Potter! Sinon je vous jure que votre confrontation avec Vous-Savez-Qui ne sera rien comparée à ce que je vous réserve si vous ne venez pas."

Sur ces derniers mots, l'ex Mangemort tourna les talons, faisant virevolter sa longue cape autour de lui et reprit le chemin du château, laissant à Harry un goût amer de défaite.

Lorsque l'horloge sonna 21h, Harry se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il avait feint de s'être endormi pour que personne ne vienne le questionner sur ses cicatrices récentes. Il attacha à son coup sa cape d'hiver et sortit de la Salle Commune pour se diriger vers les cachots des Serpentards où se trouvait le bureau de Rogue. Arrivé devant la porte, il pensa à rebrousser chemin mais les mots du professeur lui revinrent en mémoire et il déglutit difficilement en imaginant ce que l'espion pourrait lui faire subir comme punition.

Il frappa trois coups secs à la porte, qui s'ouvrit automatiquement. Posant une main sur le bois rugueux, il poussa la porte et passa la tête à travers l'espace vide.

" Euh...Professeur Snape ?"

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il pénétra dans la pièce sombre, comme à l'habitude du maître des potions et la porte de referma sur lui. A cet instant, Snape apparut par une porte située au fond de la salle et passa devant Harry sans le regarder. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il le vit enfiler une cape qu'il se décida à parler.

" Professeur...Je..."

" Je n'ai pas de temps à vous consacrer Potter. " Le coupa Snape en enfilant une paire de gants. " J'ai une réunion importante ce soir. "

" Une réunion? Vous voulez dire avec l'Ord..."

" Je veux dire mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde." Siffla Snape en dardant vers lui un regard noir.

" Mais alors, la retenue est annulée ? " S'exclama Harry, ne pouvant cacher sa joie.

" Annulée ? " Reprit Snape en levant un sourcils. " Ne soyez pas stupide. Vous allez rester ici avec mon assistant qui vous aidera pour vos cours, seul lui pourra décider de l'heure à laquelle vous pourrez partir. "

Sans un regard pour le brun, Snape sortit de la salle et la porte se referma derrière lui, plongeant ainsi la salle dans un silence total. Alors que Harry avait entreprit d'examiner les flacons qui ornaient le mur de la pièce, une voix s'éleva derrière lui, le glaçant totalement.

" Alors Potter, il paraît que tu as besoin d'aide ? "

Se retournant lentement, les yeux verts d'Harry croisèrent deux perles qui l'observaient, empreintes d'une lueur moqueuse. Une main vînt remettre en place une mèche blonde sauvage et un rictus se forma sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte du fond.

" Malfoy..." Murmura Harry.

Vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon tous deux noirs, Draco Malfoy le regardait en souriant, un bras levé vers le cade de la porte qui le supportait.

" Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, Potty."

**A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 03**

Harry resta un instant figé, les yeux rivés sur son interlocuteur, qui le fixait intensément, un léger rictus plissant le coin de ses lèvres et ses yeux brillant d'une lueur machiavélique. Toujours appuyé sur l'embrasure de la porte, il observa le brun, le détaillant de haut en bas, s'amusant des vêtements trop larges et des ses lunettes rondes dont le verre droit était fêlé. Harry Potter n'avait rien du torride garçon dont parlaient les magazines, il n'y avait rien de beau en lui et son manque cruel de charisme était surprenant.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? " Demanda Harry en faisant un pas en arrière.

" Je suis ici pour te donner un cours de potions, Potter. " Lui répondit Malfoy, gardant ce même sourire amusé.

Faisant un autre pas en arrière, Harry buta contre l'imposant bureau de Snape, dont le coin frappa le brun au creux des reins, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

" Voyons Potter." Murmura le blond d'une voix traînante, s'avançant vers Harry. " Je ne voudrais pas te faire peur."

" Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! " Répondit précipitamment le Gryffondor, ce qui accentua le sourire de Malfoy. " Je ne veux pas de toi comme professeur." Cracha-t-il, détournant son visage de celui du Serpentard.

" Il me semble que tu n'ais pas vraiment le choix Potter." Répondit Malfoy en prenant place derrière le bureau de Snape.

S'asseyant confortablement sur le fauteuil de cuir, il posa ses deux jambes sur la surface lisse du bureau et croisa les bras derrière la tête avec nonchalance Harry le regarda faire, incrédule. Draco Malfoy, son ennemi juré, celui qui le détestait depuis des années, allait rester avec lui, dans la même pièce durant des heures pour lui donner des cours ?

Il inspira profondément, chassant le flot de pensées meurtrières qui déferlait dans sa tête, puis retira sa cap,e, qu'il accrocha à la porte. Il releva ses deux manches, se tourna vers le blond et, voyant qu'il l'observait toujours, passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, fuyant le regard du Serpentard.

" Très bien. Que me proposes-tu alors ? " Demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise.

" Le professeur Snape m'a fait une liste des potions qu'il faudrait que tu maîtrises si tu veux avoir une chance de réussir tes ASPIC..."

Harry tourna brusquement la tête vers le blond en entendant le ton sérieux que celui-ci avait utilisé pour lui parler et il écarquilla les yeux en le voyant plongé dans un parchemin à la recherche des dîtes potions.

"...et comme tu le sais, les potions ont un coefficient important pour cet examen donc tu as plutôt intérêt à..."

" Attends un peu..." Le coupa le brun. "Tu veux dire...Que tu vas vraiment m'aider ? "

Le blond leva un sourcil interrogateur, ses yeux gris rencontrant à nouveau les émeraudes du brun, qui se figea instantanément.

" Très loquace Potter, je n'en attendais pas mieux de toi." Puis il s'empressa de rajouter d'un ton dédaigneux " Ne crois pas que je fasse cela par plaisir Potter, ça me révulse autant que toi. Cela fait partie de notre travail de Préfet d'aider les plus faibles...comme toi."

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt, virant soudainement au rouge. Il bredouilla une réplique qu'il voulait blessante mais ne réussit qu'à attirer vers lui le regard interrogateur du blond. Qu'avait-il failli dire par Merlin ? Était-il devenu fou ?

" Nous allons donc commencer par la potion d'Embrouille. Tu trouveras les ingrédients..." Il fit un geste du poignet qui tenait sa baguette et les ingrédients s'inscrivirent sur le tableau noir. "...se trouvent dans l'armoire." Termina-t-il, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres. " Au boulot, Potter."

* * *

Harry posa le flacon qu'il avait dans les mains sur le bureau verni de son professeur et il soupira de fatigue. Malfoy était un tortionnaire, comme il l'avait imaginé. Il avait choisi une potion dont Harry ne connaissait aucun ingrédient, aucune propriété, ce qui lui valut de recommencer de nombreuses fois, n'obtenant jamais la teinture rougeâtre indiquée par le livre.

Il observa un moment le liquide qui dansait dans le minuscule flacon, qui disparut dans les fines mains du blond, avant d'être porté au niveau de son visage. Après un moment d'observation, il plaça le flacon dans une sacoche et se tourna vers l'horloge qui lui indiqua l'heure.

" Ok Potter, il est l'heure tu peux disposer. Inutile de te proposer un verre d'eau pour te remettre de ces deux heures de dur labeur je présume." Dit-il en se dirigeant vers une carafe d'eau, qu'il saisit, tournant le dos au brun.

" Bien sur que si !" Gronda le Gryffondor. " Je meurs de soif à force d'être resté sous les vapeurs du chaudron. File moi un verre. "

" Quelles manières Potter, quelles manières." Soupira Malfoy en secouant la tête. " Personne ne t'a donc appris la politesse ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils et serra les poings en voyant l'air suffisant du blond, qui le narguait, sa coupe à la main.

Voyant que le brun restait muet, Draco roula des yeux et lui tendit sa coupe. Harry regarda l'objet avec suspicion, avant de l'attraper et de se pencher dessus. Apercevant le liquide transparent, il en déduit que c'était bien de l'eau et porta la coupe à ses lèvres. A peine ses lèvres eurent elles touché le liquide qu'il éloigna son visage du verre, fixant le blond.

" Pourquoi est-ce à toi de me donner des cours ? " Demanda-t-il finalement.

" Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne me rend pas plus heureux que toi. Mais tu devrais te sentir honoré de ma présence." ajouta-t-il l'air fier. "Ne suis-je pas l'élève le plus doué en potions ? "

" Absolument. " Répondit Harry, avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche. Qu'avait-il dit?

Son regard croisa celui du blond et la lueur qui y brillait le fit paniquer, il savait que ce n'était pas bon pour lui.

" Ah, tu trouves aussi ? Tu m'en vois flatté Potter. Trouves-tu que j'ais d'autres qualités dont je devrais me vanter ? "

Malgré la main qu'il avait écrasé sur ses lèvres, Harry ne put s'empêcher de répondre par l'affirmative, ce qui raviva le sourire machiavélique du blond. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas contrôler ses paroles ?

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la coupe posée près de lui et il retînt un hoquet de surprise lorsque Draco, qui s'était avancé vers lui, l'attrapa pour en observer le fond.

" Fabuleux n'est-ce pas ? Quelle merveilleuse invention que le Veritaserum." Dit-il, son coeur bondissant de joie en voyant le brun prit de panique. " Alors Potter, de quoi d'autre puis-je me vanter ? "

Mais Harry avait désormais plaqué ses deux mains sur sa bouche et un son incompréhensible en sortait, si bien que Draco, excédé, sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le brun qui, surpris par un tel geste, n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

" _Impedimienta_ !" Invoqua-t-il.

Harry fut projeté en arrière et percuta le mur. Les bras et les jambes en étoile, il darda un regard meurtrier sur le blond qui le regardait, amusé.

" Voyons Potter, ne soit pas gamin. Je t'ai posé une toute petite question. De quoi d'autre puis-je me vanter ? "

" De ta force et de ta beauté." Répondit automatiquement Harry, son teint virant aussitôt au rouge brique en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

Draco aussi paraissait surpris, il le regardait fixement, cherchant à savoir si Harry se moquait de lui ou non. Il s'approcha du brun, comme il l'avait fait dans le parc et à nouveau, Harry se sentit mal à l'aise face à la proximité du blond, dont le souffle se confondait au sien.

" Que souhaiterais-tu, Potter ? Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? " Demanda le Serpentard, ses yeux orageux fermement plantés dans les yeux apeurés du brun.

Un sifflement presque inaudible s'échappa des lèvres du Gryffondor et le blond lui agrippa le menton, tournant son visage vers le sien.

" Pas en _Fourchelangue_. Dis-le moi clairement, Potter. Dis-moi ce que tu aimerais." Ordonna-t-il.

Il était tellement occupé à chercher à pénétrer l'esprit du jeune homme qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte des larmes qui perlaient sur les joues rougies du brun. Il sursauta donc en sentant un liquide chaud couler le long de son poignet, qui tenant toujours fermement le menton du Gryffondor.

Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau ceux du brun, la douleur qu'il y lut fut si forte, que son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

" J'aimerais mourir..." Murmura Harry. " Simplement mourir, pour que ça s'arrête enfin."

**A suivre**


	5. Chapter 4

_" Je voudrais mourir...juste mourir, pour que tout cela s'arrête enfin."_

* * *

**Chapitre 04**

Les yeux de Malfoy s'écarquillèrent, alors que sa lèvre inférieure se détachait légèrement de la plus fine, peignant sur le visage du blond une expression de surprise, ou plutôt de choc.

Il s'avança lentement vers le brun, sa jambe gauche buttant contre l'imposant bureau, le faisant ainsi vaciller.

" Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Potter ? " Réussit-il à articuler, une fois face au brun.

Harry n'osa pas le regarder, laissant son regard vagabonder sur le sol poussièreux, à la recherche d'un point sur lequel se concentrer.

Mais le blond, qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise et, collant son visage face à celui du brun, darda sur lui un regard colérique.

" Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme conneries Potter ! " Rugit-il en plaquant un peu plus le Gryffondor contre le mur, qui grinça sous le choc.

Le sort d'entrave qui avait été lancé par Malfoy ne faisait désormais plus effet, néanmoins le brun semblait toujours figé, incapable de bouger le moindre membre.

Durant quelques secondes, les billes orageuses cherchèrent les deux émeraudes, mais ce furent ces dernières qui se levèrent, créant ainsi un lien entre les deux jeunes hommes.

" Je n'en peux plus." Souffla Harry en plongeant dans les deux lunes qui le fixaient, tentant d'oublier à qui elles appartenaient.

Il voulait le dire, parler de son malaise, de son mal-être, exprimer sa souffrance à au moins une personne, fusse-t-elle celle de Draco Malfoy.

" Chaque jour, on me dit que je suis le dernier espoir du monde, le dernier rempart contre les forces du Mal. Ils pensent me glorifier en me nommant Élu Survivant, mais ne savent pas qu'en faisant cela, ils me condamnent..."

" Te condamnent à quoi ? " Demanda Draco, desserrant un peu sa prise sur le brun, qui ne bougea toujours pas.

" A vaincre. A tuer. " Puis, voyant le regarde interrogateur du blond, il reprit " Pour les sauver, je dois devenir un meurtrier, je dois ôter la vie, le vouloir et ensuite le faire."

" Et où est le problème ? " Demanda le Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

" Je ne suis pas un meurtrier ! " S'emporta Harry. Mais il détourna son regard du blond avant de continuer "Je ne serais jamais capable de tuer quelqu'un de sang froid. Jamais."

" Il ne s'agit pas de quelqu'un Potter, il s'agit de Lord Voldemort ! " Répondit-il, agacé par la faiblesse de son ennemi.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le grand Seigneur des Ténèbres choisisse cet incapable comme adversaire ? Ne voyait-il pas, à travers les rêves du Gryffondor qui lui permettaient de pénétrer son esprit, à quel point il était sans intérêt ?

Il coupa court à ses pensées lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le brun le regardait. Cette fois, toute expression de tristesse avait quitté son visage, pour ne laisser place qu'à une profonde surprise.

" Quoi ? " Demanda-t-il en voyant l'air stupide qu'arborait son interlocuteur.

" Comment l'as-tu appelé ? " Questionna le brun, incrédule.

" Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? "

" Tu as bien dit Lord Voldemort ? " précisa-t-il.

Malfoy se figea. L'avait-il vraiment dit ? Si oui, est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il doive...

" Tu as dû mal entendre la balafré. " Grogna Malfoy, avant de se diriger vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit brusquement, mais la voix du brun dans son dos le fit s'arrêter.

" Malfoy, je..."

" La ferme Potter." Aboya-t-il, sans se retourner. " Occupe-toi de ton suicide et fous moi la paix. "

Il ne vit pas le regard que lui lança Harry, tout comme Harry ne vit pas celui du blond lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, la lourde porte de bois se refermant derrière lui dans un grincement strident.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry resta au lit, malgré les encouragements de ses amis qui l'incitaient à reprendre les cours.

" Mais enfin Harry " S'exclama Ron tout en enfilant son uniforme " Tu ne vas quand même pas rater tous les cours de l'année ! Nous sommes déjà en Novembre et on a une série d'examen dans un mois ! "

" Ça va aller Ron." Tenta de le rassurer le brun en s'étirant comme un chat avant de s'enrouler à nouveau dans ses draps. " J'ai la situation en mains. "

Et, devant le regard septique de son ami, Harry esquissa un sourire qu'il voulait chaleureux.

L'effet fut immédiat et Ron lui rendit son sourire avant de quitter la pièce, pestant contre le fait que ce soit à lui de tenter de faire comprendre cela à leur chère amie Hermione, qui ne l'entendrait surement pas de cette oreille.

Harry passa donc la matinée à flemmarder au lit, profitant du silence qui y régnait ainsi que de la douce brise qu'apportaient les derniers jours de Novembre. Bientôt, les quelques feuilles des arbres qu'il observait disparaîtraient les mettant ainsi à nu, les privant de leur dernière protection, seuls dans le froid et l'obscurité, tout comme lui.

Il soupira alors que ses pensées et que son regard se perdaient au loin. Il commençait à se lasser de ces journées qui passaient sans se différencier les unes des autres, de ces secondes, minutes ou heures qu'il voyait s'écouler sans chercher à les retenir, à les utiliser, de ce soleil dont les rayons inondaient la pièce, sans parvenir à l'atteindre, à le réchauffer, et enfin de ces nuits qui, chaque jour, s'allongeaient l'entraînant toujours un peu plus longtemps dans les ténèbres...

Ce fut le bruit de quelque chose cognant doucement à sa fenêtre qui lui fit lever les yeux vers le hibou qui le fixait de ses yeux globuleux. Harry l'observa un moment, puis, reconnaissant l'animal, se pressa de détacher le parchemin accroché à la patte du volatil, qui repartit aussitôt, sa mission accomplie.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'ai le regret de constater que tu ne sembles plus prendre plaisir à suivre nos cours, aussi souhaiterais-je t'avoir dans mon bureau afin que nous en discutions devant un bon Chocobarbouille. Viens donc me voir avant le dîner._

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, l'air coupable. Il savait que, tôt ou tard, un professeur en aurait eu assez de son absentéisme et qu'il aurait à s'expliquer, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait le directeur lui-même qui le convoquerait.

Il posa négligemment le morceau de parchemin sur sa table de chevet et descendit dans la salle commune chercher un moyen de se changer les idées jusqu'à son rendez-vous du soir.

" _Chocobarbouille_. " murmura Harry d'une voix fébrile.

L'imposante gargouille devant laquelle il était posté sembla l'observer un moment avant de tourner sur elle même dans un bruit de roche, libérant ainsi l'escalier secret qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore.

Arrivé devant la porte, Harry pensa à rebrousser chemin, néanmoins il savait que, dés l'instant où il avait prononcé le mot de passe, Dumbledore avait été averti de sa présence.

La porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il n'ait fait le moindre geste et une voix grave et douce se glissa jusqu'à ses oreilles.

" Entre, Harry. "

Le brun hésita un instant, puis finit par se glisser dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Son stress sembla s'évaporer en franchissant le seuil du bureau, l'ambiance y régnant étant propice à la détente.

En effet, le feux qui crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée, diffusait une suave lumière ainsi d'une douce chaleur. Depuis que son parrain était mort, il n'y avait qu'entre les murs de cette pièce que le Gryffondor se sentait en pleine sécurité, accompagné de son directeur.

" Assis toi. " l'invita le sorcier. " Veux-tu grignoter quelque chose pendant que nous discutons ? " Proposa-t-il en faisant apparaître un plateau rempli de sucreries et viennoiseries.

" Euh..Non merci, professeur. " Répondit Harry, peu sûr de lui.

Dumbledore sembla réfléchir un moment puis, d'un coup de baguette, renvoya le plateau.

" Tu as raison, il n'est peut-être pas sain de grignoter avant un repas. " Conclut-t-il en souriant au jeune homme. " Si nous en venions maintenant au sujet qui nous intéresse. Pourquoi ne viens-tu plus en cours Harry ? "

Le brun se tortilla dans son siège, mal à l'aise par le ton employé par le directeur. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit dur, réprobateur, mais il gardait sa douceur et sa gentillesse, ce qui était bien pire.

" Je suis désolé professeur. " Dit-il d'une petite voix. " Je n'avais nullement l'intention de profiter du confort de Poudlard sans..."

" Poudlard est ta maison Harry. " L'interrompit le grand Mage." Tu as le droit d'y rester jusqu'à ce que tu décides, pas toi même, de la quitter. "

Ces quelques paroles firent frémir Harry, qui sentit ses yeux le brûler. Sa maison. Avait-il jamais considérer l'école comme cela ? Certainement, mais était-ce toujours le cas ?

" Je crois, monsieur, que je n'ai pas à suivre les cours de Poudlard. " Dit-il, sans réfléchir car il savait que s'il le faisait, les mots resteraient en lui. " Je ne dis pas qu'ils ne sont d'aucune utilité bien sur, mais je pense que, dans mon cas, il faudrait peu-être...une nouvelle sorte de cours. " tenta-t-il.

" C'est à dire ? "

" Eh bien, moins de théorie, plus de pratique. Je ne veux pas apprendre pour réussir mes ASPICs, je veux apprendre quelque chose qui me servirait à vaincre Lord Voldemort. " Dit-il, ses émeraudes ancrées dans l'azur des yeux de son interlocuteur, qui put y lire toute sa détermination.

" Voilà qui me rassure. " Finit par dire Dumbledore. "Je vois que tu n'as pas totalement tout abandonné et que, au contraire, tu as réfléchi à une façon plus originale de te préparer à affronter le Seigneur des ténèbres."

En réalité, Harry n'avait fait que lui dire la première chose qui lui venait à l'idée, dans l'espoir de ne pas avoir à s'excuser devant le directeur. Mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, cela ne lui paraissait pas une si mauvaise idée.

" Je vais réfléchir à ta proposition et je te tiendrai au courant aussi vite que possible." Puis, en tournant la tête vers l'horloge située à sa gauche "Il ne me reste donc qu'à te souhaiter bon appétit et une bonne soirée jeune homme. "

" Merci monsieur, à vous aussi. " Répondit automatiquement le brun, comprenant que la conversation était close.

* * *

En arrivant dans la Grande salle, Harry vit tous les regards converger vers lui. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait déserté la pièce que tous se posaient des questions à son sujet, les rumeurs fusant de toutes parts.

Habitué, malgré lui, ce genre de regards, il traversa silencieusement la salle avant de prendre place entre Hermione et Ron, qui l'accueillirent avec un large sourire.

" Alors, on décide enfin de se montrer ? " Se moqua Ron en se servant en jus de citrouille.

" Arrête Ron ! " S'écria Hermione, puis, se tournant vers Harry " Contente de te voir. "

Harry lui fit un sourire tendre et porta son attention sur les plats qui défilaient devant lui.

" Tu sais, Harry. " Commença la Gryffondore tout en remplissant son assiette de salade " Nos examens sont dans un mois, si tu as besoin d'aide..."

Harry tourna la tête vers elle mais la brune semblait concentrée sur son assiette, refusant de regarder son ami.

" Merci Mione. "

" Et moi ? Tu pourrais m'aider moi aussi ? " Demanda Ron en se penchant en avant pour qu'elle puisse le voir.

" Non Ronald, toi tu as suivi tous les cours, alors débrouille toi ! "

Ron marmonna quelque chose sur le fait de n'avoir jamais droit à des privilèges comme son compagnon, avant de replonger dans sa propre assiette.

Soudain, la porte de la Grande salle s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant deux élèves entrer en courant, apeurés.

Le silence se fit dans la salle alors que les deux garçons s'effondraient devant l'estrade où dînaient l'ensemble des professeurs.

" Ce sont Crabbe et Goyle. " dit Hermione en observant les deux Serpentards, dont l'écharpe rayée de vert glissait sur le sol.

Les deux acolytes se mirent alors à parler précipitamment et personne ne put comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Le professeur Rogue, qui s'était levé à la vue de ses deux élèves, agacé, saisit Crabbe par le col et lui ordonna de se calmer et de parler plus doucement.

" Des _Détraqueurs_ ! " Couina le jeune homme boursouflé. " Dans le parc ! "

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, puis, prenant conscience de ce que venait de dire Crabbe, des cris de panique ainsi que des raclement de bancs se firent entendre, alors que les élèves se levaient pour courir vers la sortie.

" SILENCE ! " Ordonna Dumbledore en se levant.

Comme à chaque fois que le directeur élevait la voix, tout bruit s'arrêta et tous se tournèrent vers le sorcier.

" Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs les Préfets, veillez à ce que tous les élèves de votre maison retournent dans leur dortoir respectif. J'attends de vous tous la plus grande vigilance. "

Hermione s'était déjà levée et commençait à rassembler les Gryffondors. Harry se leva à son tour, au moment où Snape passait devant lui, vite rattrapé par Goyle qui cria à son intention:

" Draco ! Monsieur ! Draco est resté là-bas ! "

Harry se figea et se tourna vers eux. Malfoy, entouré de _Détraqueurs_ ? Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer en voyant cette image et, avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, il courait déjà vers le hall d'entrée, camouflé par la foule d'élèves.

* * *

Un vent glacial vînt le frapper de plein fouet alors qu'il franchissait la porte d'entrée. Les deux Serpentards avaient raison, d'après l'étrange sensation de désespoir qu'il ressentait, il y avait bien des _Détraqueurs_ dans le parc, beaucoup de _Détraqueurs_.

Malgré le froid qui lui brûlait la gorge et lui engourdissait les membres, Harry continua de courir en direction des saules pleureurs, le seul endroit où il ait rencontré Malfoy cette année.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait se trouver là-bas et la sensation de tristesse qu'il ressentit en s'en approchant sembla confirmer son idée.

Lorsqu'il dépassa le premier arbre, Harry vit un regroupement de créatures portant chacune une longue robe noire traînante, leur visage caché derrière une large capuche sombre.

Au centre du cercle, allongé sur le sol, Draco Malfoy les regardait d'un oeil vitreux, alors qu'un _Détraqueur_ se penchait vers lui. Le Serpentard fut pris de convulsions alors qu'une sorte de filet nuageux lumineux sortait de son corps, pour être aspiré par la créature.

Harry sortit rapidement sa baguette et, oubliant la douleur qui engourdissait à présent tout son corps, la pointa vers le groupe désormais à quelques mètres de lui.

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM _!" S'époumona-t-il.

Un imposant _Patronus_ en forme de cerf se mit à galoper, chargeant un par un les _Détraqueurs_, qui disparaissaient à son contact.

Profitant de l'ouverture créée par la disparition de deux des créatures, Harry couru jusqu'au blond, dont la tête était retombée lourdement sur le sol.

" Draco ! Draco ! " S'écria le brun en le secouant par le col " Draco lève-toi ! "

Le blond fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir les yeux, ternes et vides.

" Potter, qu'est-ce que tu..." Tenta-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

" Pas le temps ! Lève toi et cours ! "

Mais le temps qu'il arrive à se mettre debout et les jeunes hommes étaient à nouveau encerclés.

" Fais appel à ton _Patronus_, on aura plus de chance de..."

" Non..." Grogna Malfoy en se redressant avec peine.

Harry se tourna vivement vers le bond, qui le regardait fixement.

" Quoi ? "

" Non Potter. " Dit le blond en grimaçant.

" Non mais tu te fiches de moi ? " S'écria le brun " Je viens ici pour sauver ta sale tête de fouine et toi tu..."

" Attention !" Cria le Serpentard en se jetant sur Harry, le poussant à terre.

Le _Détraqueur_ qui avait tenté d'attaquer le Gryffondor fonça sur Draco, qui tomba à terre sous la violence du choc. Le jeune homme se sentit traverser de toutes parts, chaque parcelle de son corps se gelant instantanément.

" DRACO !" S'écria Harry en accourant vers le blond.

Tombant à genoux, Harry souleva la tête du jeune homme, tentant de le garder conscient. Draco ouvrit les yeux mais ne sembla pas voir le brun.

" Draco, tiens bon ! " S'écria Harry, ne sachant que trop bien ce que le blond devait ressentir, ayant lui-même été attaqué en troisième année.

" Pour...quoi...pelle...co. "

" Quoi ? "

" Pourquoi...tu m'appelles Dra...co." Murmura le Serpentard, tournant la tête pour essayer de capter le regard du brun.

Les _Détraqueurs_ volaient en rond autour d'eux et ils n'allaient pas tarder lancer une nouvelle attaque.

" Et toi, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'aider ?" S'écria Harry. " Fais appel à ton _Patronus_ ! "

" Je.. n'en ai pas. " Grimaça Malfoy en tentant de se mettre en position assise, ce qu'il ne réussit pas à faire, et il retomba lourdement dans les bras de son ennemi.

" Pourquoi ? Pense simplement à un souvenir heureux et le reste..."

" C'est là que sa coince, Potter." L'interrompit-il, en l'agrippant par le col de sa chemise. " Je n'ai pas de souvenirs heureux. "

Face au regard mi-peiné, mi-désespéré du brun, Malfoy relâcha sa prise et le repoussa en arrière.

" C'est après moi qu'ils en ont. Utilise ton _Patronus_ pour te sortir de la et bars toi." Dit le blond en se relevant tant bien que mal.

" Quoi ? Tu rigoles ? Comment vas-tu les battre sans le sort ? Je reste. " Objecta Harry.

" Ecoute Potter. Je te dis qu'ils n'en ont qu'après moi, tu peux partir ! Pourquoi resterais-tu ?" siffla le blond, agacé.

Le cerf argenté se cabra, donnant un violent coup de sabot au _Détraqueur_ qui se rapprochait de Malfoy.

" Pour t'aider." Répondit Harry en se postant près de lui.

Draco se tourna vers lui, surpris du ton déterminé avec lequel il lui avait dit ça.

"Pou...Pourquoi m'aiderais-tu par Salazar ! Ne suis-je pas ton ennemi juré le vilain Mangemort qui..."

" Tu travailles pour l'Ordre, n'est-ce pas ? " Le coupa Harry, sans détourner son regard du groupe de _Détraqueurs_ qui les regardait avec envie.

" Quoi ?"

" Tu es avec nous. Je le sais."

" Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça abruti !" S'indigna Draco, oubliant totalement les créatures au-dessus de sa tête.

" L'autre jour, quand tu as parlé des gens qui risquaient leur vie " Commença-t-il en dirigeant son _Patronus_ vers deux autres _Détraqueurs_ " Je pensais que tu parlais de mes amis, mais tu parlais de toi, car c'est dangereux d'être espion pour l'Ordre. "

Draco écarquilla les yeux alors que le brun se mettait face à lui, sans pour autant le regarder, continuant de tenir les Détraqueurs à bonne distance.

" Et quand je suis venu dans le bureau de Snape hier soir, il m'a parlé d'une réunion importante, cela concernait sans aucun doute l'Ordre. Il n'a pas voulu m'en parler devant toi mais s'il avait vraiment voulu éviter le sujet en ta présence, il aurait trouvé une autre excuse, de plus, qi tu avais été à la solde de Voldemort, il ne m'aurait pas laissé seul avec toi."

D'un geste brusque, Harry se retourna et le _Détraqueur_ qui avait essayé de l'attaquer par derrière se retrouva propulsé à plusieurs mètres, avant de disparaître.

" Enfin, ce qui m'a définitivement mit sur la voie, c'est lorsque tu as prononcé son nom. Seuls ceux qui sont contre Voldemort osent l'appeler ainsi."

Malfoy le regardait, éberlué, dévoiler son secret au grand jour. Harry Potter lui sembla, à cet instant précis, dégager une telle aura, que le blond n'osait parler, de peur de briser cette atmosphère qu'avait crée le brun. Il avait lu en lui sans magie et maintenant, le protégeait, comme il aurait protégé un membre de l'Ordre.

" La question qu'il me reste à élucider maintenant est..." Dit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers le blond Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? "

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à se justifier, mais il vit un Détraqueur foncer sur le brun et il n'eut d'autre réflexe que de se jeter sur lui, l'entraînant vers le sol alors que le monstre passait à quelques centimètres de lui, lui arrachant un râle de douleur.

Il tomba lourdement sur Harry, son corps se plaquant brusquement à celui du brun. Il resta quelques seconde ainsi, incapable de bouger après la dernière attaque qui l'avait presque atteint.

Les mains chaudes d'Harry se posèrent sur ses épaules prises de tremblements alors qu'une fois de plus, le froid gagnait le corps du blond.

" Draco ? Ça va aller ?" S'enquit le brun.

" Ne m'appelle pas..."

Mais il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase car Harry le fit basculer sur le côté alors qu'un _Détraqueur_ fonçait droit sur eux.

Roulant sur le sol, Harry se retrouva au dessus du blond, ses mains toujours refermées sur ses épaules.

" Potter bouge de là." Grogna Malfoy, tentant de cachant le trouble qui le gagnait subitement, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

" J'ai perdu ma baguette." Dit simplement Harry.

" Et alors que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? "

" S'ils en ont après toi comme tu le dis, alors ils ne devraient agir qu'en te voyant. Et il se trouve que les _Détraqueurs_ sont quasiment aveugles. Alors reste là."

Sur ces mots, Harry passa ses deux bras autour du coup de Malfoy et l'obligea à enfouir son visage au creux de son cou, sa tête disparaissant derrière le torse du brun.

Malfoy se laissa faire, profitant de la chaleur que lui offrait le brun, ainsi que du parfum qui l'envahit. Après quelques secondes, il sentit ses tremblements disparaître.

Harry ferma les yeux, près à subir une attaque des _Détraqueurs_ à tout moment. Il resserra son étreinte autour du blond et posa sa tête sur la sienne, respirant le parfum de lavande que dégageaient ses cheveux. Dans un élan d'humour, il sourit avant de lancer :

" Super shampoing Malfoy, je ne te savais pas si coquet."

" La ferme, Potter. " Répondit le blond, avec le même ton moqueur.

Soudain, un cri inhumain déchira le ciel et Harry leva la tête pour voir les _Détraqueurs_ disparaître les uns après les autres, chassés par différents _Patronus_.

Une main l'attrapa par le bras et le releva, le forçant à abandonner le blond au sol, qui ouvrit aussitôt les yeux en sentant toute chaleur l'abandonner.

" Bon sang Potter, qu'est ce que vous fichez là ? " S'exclama le maître des Potions, furieux.

Harry aperçut Tonks, Remus et Dumbledore ainsi que le professeur McGonagall derrière lui.

" J'aidais Malfoy à se débarrasser des Détraqueurs. " Répondit le concerné.

" Il me semble que nous avions été clairs sur les mesures à prendre !"

" Oui et bien si je ne les avais pas contourné, votre cher filleul ne serait plus de ce monde !" S'emporta Harry, son regard furieux croisant celui de son professeur.

Celui-ci allait ajouter quelque chose mais, apercevant la silhouette de Malfoy, repoussa violemment Harry.

" Draco ! " S'écria-t-il en s'agenouillant vers le jeune homme. "Ça va aller ? "

" Je crois oui." Grogna Malfoy en s'appuyant sur son parrain pour se relever. " Ils en avaient après moi Severus. Je crois que je suis démasqué."

Severus Snape grimaça et, aidant sont filleul à se remettre debout, se tourna vers Harry pour le toiser avec dédain, avant de repartir, sans retirer de point au jeune homme. Le brun prit ça comme une façon de lui dire merci et suivit le professeur alors que les autres membres le rejoignaient.

" Ça va aller Harry ? " S'enquit Rémus, l'air profondément inquiet.

" Ça va Rémus, ils n'en avaient pas après moi. "

" Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de nous entretenir dans mon bureau. " Dit Dumbledore en souriant à Harry.

Celui-ci s'arrêta pour fixer son directeur d'un regard vide d'expression, bien que déterminer.

" En effet, je crois qu'il est temps."

**A suivre.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 05**

Harry observait avec une certaine colère la statue qui lui faisait face, bloquant le passage qui menait au bureau du directeur. Il poussa un bruyant soupire et se tourna vers la personne assise à sa droite.

" Pourquoi ne nous laissent-il pas entrer ? " S'exclama-t-il en tapant du pied.

Draco, qui se tenait la tête entre les mains dans l'espoir de se retenir de régurgiter son déjeuner, lui lança un bref regard ennuyé avant de se relancer dans une silencieuse contemplation du sol.

" Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! Tu fais partie de l'Ordre, moi aussi et ils continuent leurs réunions secrètes ! Quel culot après tout ce que..."

" Après tout ce que Saint Potter a pu endurer ! " S'exclama à son tour le blond, levant les yeux et mains au ciel. " Pauvre de toi, comme je te plains. C'est bon, tu as eu ta dose de mégalomanie ? Tu peux la fermer maintenant ? " Termina-t-il en reprenant sa position initiale.

" Pas la peine d'aller aussi loin. " Grogna Harry en se détournant du Serpentard. " Je disais juste que..."

" Mais j'en ai rien a faire de ce que tu..." Commença Draco avant de pousser un gémissement de douleur.

Harry se retourna brusquement pour voir le blond se tenir fermement le bras gauche, son visage se crispant de douleur. Le brun se précipita vers lui et tenta de lui agripper le bras.

"Quoi?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

" Ne touche pas à ça ! " S'écria Draco d'une voix aiguë, éloignant son bras du brun.

" Laisse moi voir. " Tenta Harry mais le blond secoua vigoureusement la tête.

Les deux émeraudes du Survivant cherchèrent les yeux orageux du Serpentard, qui les fuirent un moment avant de les croiser enfin. Harry put lire l'angoisse qui noyait les prunelles du blond et, s'agenouillant face à lui, posa une main sur son poignet.

Lorsque la main gauche du brun agrippa le bout de sa manche, Draco sursauta et initia un mouvement pour retirer son bras mais Harry le tenait fermement. Ses yeux apeurés n'avaient pas quitté ceux du Gryffondor et il fut surpris d'y lire tant de détermination. Il avait paru si fragile ces dernières semaines qu'il semblait prêt à s'effondrer à tous moments, alors que là...

Il détourna les yeux en sentant sa manche remonter le long de son bras, dévoilant, petit à petit, le dessin qui faisait de lui un monstre. Lorsqu'on la lui avait apposé l'année précédente, il s'était empressé de l'exhiber devant ses amis, ses ennemis et tous ceux qui, face à cette marque, se sentiraient obligés de se plier au moindre de ses désirs.

Pourtant à ce moment, il ne voulait pas la montrer au brun, il ne voulait pas voir son visage se figer dans une grimace de dégoût, de peur et de haine, car cette marque devait sans doute lui rappeler combien de sorciers, de Moldus avaient été tués par les hommes qui la portaient.

Il ne voulait pas être associé à eux, il n'avait pas supporté la remarque du Survivant dans l'allée des saules, qui laissait sous-entendre qu'il s'était allié aux Mangemorts. Il n'avait jamais réussi à tuer un sorcier et toutes ses missions avaient été, jusque là, accomplies par son parrain qui ne se souciait pas de devoir retirer des vies pour protéger celle de son filleul.

Pourtant, quoi qu'il puisse penser, dire, il n'en restait pas moins Draco Malfoy, fils de Mangemort voué à suivre les traces de son père en grimpant les marches de la hiérarchie des sorciers. C'est du moins ce que tout le monde devait penser de lui. Car, malgré tous les efforts qu'il pourrait faire, tous les services qu'il rendrait à l'Ordre, il y aura toujours une chose contre laquelle il ne pourrait jamais lutter, une chose qui le poursuivrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours: sa réputation.

Car le nom des Malfoy ne serait jamais assimilé à autre chose qu'à la magie noire, à la haine la peur, mais surtout, à Lord Voldemort et à ses subordonnés. La vie de Draco Lucius Malfoy était déjà tracée depuis le jour où son nom lui a été offert, doux cadeau empoisonné. Le blond savait que jamais, il ne pourrait avoir de vie normale. Jamais.

Il sursauta légèrement en sentant un liquide chaud couler le long de son bras et se retourna brusquement, prêt à crier sur cet abruti de Gryffon qui s'amusait à lui verser je ne sais quoi sur son bras, mais se figea sur place.

Harry, qui avait lentement dévoilé la marque gravée sur le bras du blond, avait les yeux voilés par les épaisses mèches brunes qui retombaient sur son visage baissé. Il tenait toujours fermement le poignet du blond ainsi que sa manche et Draco put sentir que le brun tremblait. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus fut de voir ces grosses larmes qui, lourdement, s'écrasaient sur son bras, inondant la marque noire.

" P-Potter ? " Appela-t-il, estomaqué. " Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

Il tenta de dégager sa main droite pour la poser sur l'épaule du Gryffon mais celui-ci s'agrippa à sa manche. Draco regarda autour de lui, ne sachant quoi faire, puis reposa ses yeux sur le jeune homme agenouillé près de lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui montrer la marque, cela lui avait surement rappelé la mort de ses parents ou encore de son parrain. Il ouvrit la bouche sans vraiment savoir quoi dire mais Harry le devança.

" C'est horrible..." Murmura-t-il et Draco comprit qu'il tentait de refouler ses larmes, en vain au vu des gouttes qui continuaient de perler le long de sa peau laiteuse.

Son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine en entendant ces mots. Il savait ce qui allait suivre, Potter allait le traiter de monstre, de criminel et autres horreurs. Mais il en avait l'habitude, lui qui s'était tant vanté de faire partie de l'élite des Mangemorts, il devait bien payer pour ses mots, aussi serra-t-il les dents en attendant le coup.

" Horrible..." Continua le brun en secouant la tête. " Comment peut-on aussi cruel ? Voldemort. Il marque les gens comme du bétail, les considère comme ses objets, joue avec leur souffrance, leurs faiblesses..." Continua-t-il, sa main gauche lâchant la manche du blond pour se poser sur sa cicatrice. " _Il_ m'a marqué à vie...Et voilà que maintenant c'est à ton tour de subir le même sort."

Draco le regarda, éberlué. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction, Potter se sentait mal pour lui, il avait, une fois de plus, réussi à lire en lui sans la moindre magie, à savoir qu'il se sentait rabaissé à l'état de bête marquée au fer, avec pour seul but celui d'attendre le jour où son maître n'aurait plus besoin de ses services et l'enverrait rejoindre ses ancêtres dans un éclair verdâtre.

Il ne comprenait pas le garçon qui lui faisait face. Un coup il parlait de suicide, du fait qu'il n'avait nulle part où allait, ce qui exaspérait le blond qui ne voyait alors en lui qu'un gosse immature et égoïste, puis l'instant d'après, il semblait tout comprendre mieux que les autres, mieux que lui-même et disait des vérités sorties des profondeurs de son être.

Sa main, désormais libre, vînt se poser sous le menton du brun afin de relever vers lui le visage ruisselant de larmes du Survivant, dont les yeux brillants de tristesse se posèrent sur lui. Il sentit alors quelque chose se produire en lui, son coeur ainsi que sa gorge se serrèrent et son souffle se coupa un instant sans qu'il n'y voit la moindre explication. Il fit alors quelque chose dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable: il sourit. Un sourire triste mais sincère se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux croisèrent ceux du brun, qu'il sentit frisonner sous ses doigts.

" Enfin quelque chose qui ne nous oppose pas." Dit-il dans un souffle.

Il remarqua alors que de la lèvre inférieure de son interlocuteur, s'écoulait un mince filet de sang. Il comprit que, pour retenir ses larmes, le brun s'était mordu la lèvre si fort qu'il se l'était ouverte. Elle avait gonflé sous la pression et avait prit une teinte rosée. Par réflexe Draco humidifia ses propres lèvres, devenues soudain sèches.

Le vide se fit soudain dans son esprit alors qu'il se penchait vers le Gryffon, qui le regardait toujours de ses yeux innocents noyés de larmes. Son regard ne quitta pas celui du brun, tentant inconsciemment de l'hypnotiser comme l'aurait fait un serpent, de détourner son attention alors que son visage s'approchait lentement du sien. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres de lui, il ne détourna son regard pour les poser sur cette lèvre inférieure meurtrie. Comme au ralenti, il entrouvrit la bouche et libéra le bout de sa langue qui quitta son antre chaud, tel un serpent quittant son refuge pour fondre sur sa proie.

Harry sursauta en sentant quelque chose de chaud glisser le long de sa lèvre. Il mit un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait: Draco Malfoy était en train de lécher sa lèvre.

Cette affirmation se répandit dans son cerveau en une onde de choc, coupant tout signal électrique permettant la connexion entre les neurones le plongeant ainsi dans une léthargie silencieuse.

Son regard interrogateur plongea dans celui, intense, du blond alors qu'il relevait la tête. Le Serpentard darda à nouveau sa langue hors de sa bouche avant de la faire glisser le long de ses propres lèvres, l'air amusé devant celui, appeuré, du Survivant.

" Sucré." dit-il simplement en s'adossant à nouveau sur sa chaise.

Réalisant ce qui venait de se passer, Harry fit un bond en arrière, plaquant une main sur sa bouche, ses joues virant au rouge brique.

" Qu'est...Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Malfoy !" S'écria-t-il.

" Voyons Potter, ne fais pas ta prude je t'en prie." Répondit le blond en lui jetant un regard en biais, amusé.

" Mais...mais..." Balbutia Harry.

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase car la statue à ses côtés tourna sur elle-même, laissant apparaître, dans un tourbillon d'étoffe sombre, Severus Snape. Sans un regard pour Harry, il se dirigea vers Draco d'un pas rapide.

" Le directeur vous attend en haut." Siffla-t-il au brun, puis, d'une voix adoucie en se tournant vers le blond " As-tu besoin d'aide Draco ? "

" Je pense que ça va aller, Severus. " Répondit Draco en se relevant, réprimant une grimace de douleur alors qu'il était soudain prit d'un violent vertige. " Allons y. "

Se sentant soudainement exclu de cette scène, Harry monta les escaliers d'un pas vif, sans se soucier des deux autres. Après tout Snape était le parrain de Malfoy, il était de son devoir de s'occuper de lui.

A cette pensée, l'image de son propre parrain s'imposa dans son esprit et il ferma les yeux, tentant de chasser le sentiment de tristesse qui prenait possession de lui. Sirius était mort et il devait se faire à cette idée.

" Harry ! " S'exclama Dumbledore en le voyant entrer. "Mon garçon, toujours au bon endroit, au bon moment à ce que je vois." dit-t-il, un sourire malicieux se dessinant sur son visage.

" Que faisais-tu dans le parc à cette heure-ci ? " Questionna Remus, tentant de camoufler son air de reproche derrière un sourire inquiet. " Tu sais bien que le règlement l'interdit."

" Oui, je sais Remus. " Répondit Harry, soudain agacé.

" Si tu le sais alors pourquoi..."

" Mais quoi, tu aurais préféré que je le laisse mourir ? " S'exclama Harry en désignant Draco qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

" Ce n'est pas ce que..." Tenta Remus, surpris du comportement du brun.

" Alors pourquoi me poser sans cesse cette question ! J'ai fait ce que je pensais juste de faire !"

" Harry, tu sais très bien que nous faisons ça pour assurer ta protection. " Expliqua Dumbledore en enveloppant le jeune homme d'un regard chaleureux, auquel Harry ne fit pas attention.

" Je ne vous ai rien demandé, je peux très bien me défendre." Rétorqua l'intéressé.

Le professeur de potions, qui se tenait debout près du bureau du directeur, ouvrit la bouche pour remettre ce qu'il qualifiait de misérable petit cloporte à sa place, mais une voix traînante se fit entendre avant.

" Tu es pathétique, Potter."

Harry se tourna vers la personne qui avait prononcé ces mots et darda vers elle un regard meurtrier, qu'elle soutînt.

" Tu m'as bien entendu, pathétique. Tu fais celui qui se fiche de tout et tout le monde, mais en fait ça te plait que tout ce beau monde s'inquiète pour toi n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque tu te lances ainsi dans l'aventure, tu sais qu'au fond, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour te venir en aide en cas de problème..."

" Ce n'est pas..." Commença Harry, mais Draco le coupa.

" Et lorsqu'enfin tout s'arrête, alors que tu n'as qu'une seule chose à dire, qu'un petit mot pour exprimer ta gratitude, tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de jouer ta superstar? Moi je dis que c'est..."

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'une main s'abattit violemment sur sa joue, qui vira immédiatement au rose. Il leva deux perles amusées vers Harry qui le regardait, rageur, tremblant de colère. Le brun le toisa un moment puis, sans un regard pour les autres, quitta la pièce.

" Si ça, ce n'est pas un caprice de star..."

" Tu es allé un peu loin, Draco " Répondit Remus, les yeux pleins de rancune.

" Il en a besoin." Dit le blond en passant une main dans ses cheveux. " S'il veut avoir une chance de s'en sortir face à Voldemort, il va devoir grandir un peu et apprendre à fermer son esprit. Car _Il_ n'hésitera pas à l'attaquer sur le plan psychologique. J'en sais quelque chose..."

" Draco..." Tenta Remus, toute trace de rancoeur ayant disparu. " Tu..."

" Je vais aller me coucher je crois." L'interrompit Draco en se levant. " Comme vous l'avez constaté, j'ai eu une dure soirée et demain j'ai cours à 8h."

Il se dirigea vers la porte et se tourna une dernière fois vers le directeur qui, d'un signe de tête, lui fit comprendre qu'ils continueraient cette conversation le lendemain. Car Draco était, et il le savait, dans une très mauvaise position à présent.

**A suivre.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 06**

Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que Draco se calait un peu plus dans son canapé en velours vert, savourant la chaleur que lui transmettait la tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il tenait de ses deux mains. Ses yeux gris se perdirent dans le ballet sensuel des flammes, qui dansaient dans la cheminée lui faisant face, adoucissant ainsi la température hivernale qui régnait dans la pièce.

Un nouveau soupir se fit entendre alors qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière, admirant les fins flocons blanchâtres qui, délicatement, venaient se poser sur la baie vitrée fixée en plein milieu de son plafond. Après quelques minutes d'observation, il daigna enfin goûter à sa boisson, dont la chaleur se glissa lentement dans sa gorge, puis dans ses membres, le réchauffant , l'expression de son visage ne changea pas, elle restait figée dans un absentéisme profond.

Il abandonna sa tasse sur la table en verre qui se trouvait sur son côté gauche et il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, son soupir se chargeant de frustration. Pourquoi était-il si pensif ? Depuis sa petite altercation avec Saint Potter dans le bureau du directeur, le brun ne s'était pas montré.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Harry Potter avait disparu des couloirs et salles de classe de Poudlard et le pire était que personne ne semblait s'en être rendu compte à part lui. Il avait observé ses deux "amis" durant les repas, les pauses mais tous deux ne semblaient pas se soucier du sort de leur camarade. Que devait-il en déduire ? Que le courageux Gryffondor avait pris peur ? Qu'il était retombé dans sa pseudo déprime et, qu'à cet instant, il était enfermé dans sa confortable chambre à se lamenter sur son pauvre sort ?

Car Draco était certain que, par un froid pareil, le brun n'oserait pas sortir de peur de ne geler ses pauvres petits doigts. Il passa une main sur osn visage, tentant d'essuyer la colère qui commençait à se peindre sur ses traits fins. Seul le Gryffon pouvait faire naître en lui ce sentiment de colère. En fait, seul lui était capable de faire naître un sentiment, autre que l'ennui, chez le Serpentard.

Les images de ce qu'il s'était passé une semaine auparavant lui revinrent à l'esprit et il passa un doigt pensif sur ses lèvres. Que lui avait-il prit de faire un tel geste ? Les _Détraqueurs_, n'ayant trouvé aucune source potable de bonheur, lui avaient-il aspiré une partie de sa raison ?

Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait au brun, un étrange mélange de plusieurs sentiments, contradictoires, s'entremêlèrent en lui, tel le serpent qu'il était. Comment son masque et ses barrières pouvaient-ils trembler si facilement devant un simple regard du Survivant ?

Ses lèvres se fendirent en un rictus de mépris alors qu'il se levait brusquement, prenait sa cape de laine verte foncée et claquait la porte de sa chambre de Préfet derrière lui, laissant la tiédeur de ses appartements pour la froideur de la nuit, qui s'accordait mieux à son état d'esprit.

Comme à chaque vacances de Noël, les couloirs étaient vides, rendant le travail du blond moins lourd, mais aussi moins amusant. Effrayer les premières années était devenu un petit plaisir qu'il s'offrait chaque fois qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette. Mais les jeunes sorciers avaient dû se précipiter dans le Poudlard Express afin de retrouver leurs parents et leur foyer.

Il soupira en pensant à ses propres parents. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'eux. Qu'avait-il bien pu leur arriver ? Voldemort les avait-il fait payer pour sa trahison ? Si oui, les avait-il simplement torturé ou bien...

A peine eut-il mis un pied dehors qu'une bourrasque de vent glacial le transperça de part en part, le faisant grincer des dents. Il ne put tout de même pas empêcher un sentiment de soulagement de se glisser en lui. Il n'était pas de ceux qui aimaient la chaleur d'un bon feu. Lui avait toujours été élevé dans la froideur, il s'était habitué à sa présence, qu'il recherchait souvent.

Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant l'étendue de neige parfaitement lisse qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Tout le parc était tapissé d'une couche compacte et blanche qui cachait la verdure abondante. De plus, l'absence de monde dans les jardins avait protégé le tapis blanc des passants, le laissant éclatant et intact.

D'un pas rageur, il enfonça ses chaussures dans le sol cotonneux, laissant une trace profonde de son passage, violant la pureté de ce voile lumineux. Il détestait la perfection. Durant toute son enfance, ses parents avaient tenté de faire de lui un enfant parfait, bon à l'école et obéissant. Il avait couru après cette perfection toute son enfance, sans jamais s'apercevoir à quel point elle était intouchable.

Bien sur, il avait été très bon élève, l'un des meilleurs de tout Poudlard et un très bon joueur de Quidditch. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette Sang de Bourbe et cette larve de Potter, il aurait été le N°1. Chez les Serpentards, il était adulé par ses camarades et il recevait des sollicitations chaque jour, aussi bien du côté professionnel que privé.

Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé quelqu'un suceptible de le combler dans sa vie amoureuse et en ressentait chaque jour un profond sentiment de solitude. Draco Malfoy était quelqu'un de très difficile et, bien que bon nombre de septième, voir de sixième années soient déjà passées entre ses draps, il n'avait jamais trouvé dans leurs bras le confort qu'il recherchait.

Un souvenir s'imposa dans sa tête mais il le chassa d'un geste agacé de la main. Il avait vraiment besoin de repos, car ses pensées devenaient incompréhensibles.

Il arriva au pied d'une tour et se rendit compte qu'automatiquement, il s'était rendu à la Tour d'Astronomie, l'endroit calme et froid qu'il lui fallait. Il monta donc lentement les marches de pierre qui le menèrent au sommet.

A peine eut-il mit un pied dans la salle, qu'il sentit qu'il n'était pas seul. Une étrange aura flottait dans l'air et ses eux se portèrent sur la fenêtre la plus éloignée de la porte.

* * *

Ses yeux se fermèrent douloureusement alors qu'un énième soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres. Après quelques secondes, ses paupières s'ouvrirent à nouveau, découvrant deux émeraudes baignées de larmes.

Doucement, elles se posèrent sur le ciel, teinté de bleu alors que la lune, pleine, brillait au dessus de sa tête. Il ne savait si les larmes coulaient face à sa tristesse ou face au merveilleux tableau qui se dessinait devant lui.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bord de la fenêtre à laquelle il était assis, son pied gauche en appui dessus sur lequel reposait son coude gauche, l'autre se balançant dans le vide alors qu'à nouveau, les larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Il tremblait de tous mes membres et il ne put dire si cela était dû au froid, ou aux sanglots qui se précipitaient au bord de ses lèvres.

Il posa son front au creux de sa main, ses doigts s'agrippant à ses mèches brunes. Au bout de quelques instant, de petits sanglots se firent entendre, puis, sa voix, rauque et enraillée par le manque d'usage, se fit entendre, se répercutant sur les murs, lui renvoyant un nom, qui aujourd'hui, lui déchirait le coeur.

" Sirius..."

Il ne pouvait pas. Il était incapable de se remettre de la mort de son parrain, incapable de tourner la page et, surtout, incapable de se dire que ce n'était pas sa faute. Car ça l'était. S'il avait été moins bête, s'il s'était entraîné à fermer son esprit, il ne se serait pas fait avoir par Voldemort et Sirius serait...

Doucement, il se hissa sur ses pieds et resta debout, au bord du vide, soumis aux caprices du vent, agressif à cette attitude. Peut-être allait-il tomber, retrouver Sirius, retrouver son père, sa mère, la joie.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Potter. Encore tes envies de suicide ? " L'interpella une voix qu'il reconnu aussitôt.

Faisant volte-face, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le nouveau venu, qui, en quelques secondes, fit de même.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? "

" Ô, plus de Draco ? " Releva le blond avec un sourire amusé. " Je ne suis plus ton ami ? "

" Ne m'enerve pas Malfoy, pas ce soir..."

" Oui, tu préfères pleurnicher la mort de ton chien domestique, c'est ça ? " L'interrogea Draco en se rapprochant de lui.

" Je t'interdis de..." Siffla Harry, hors de lui alors que les flocons qui pénétraient dans la pièce devenaient soudainement plus lourds.

Draco sentit le changement d'atmosphère, mais il continua de s'avancer vers le brun.

" Tu m'interdis quoi Potter ? " Répondit Draco, sur le même ton.

Sans se l'avouer, il était content d'avoir trouvé le Gryffondor, qui fuyait tout le monde. Il en était même arrivé à se demander s'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Lui ! Draco Malfoy, s'était inquiété pour Harry Potter. Et il ne pouvait se le pardonner, il ne pouvait pardonner au brun de lui faire ressentir ça. La colère l'avait donc emportée sur le soulagement.

" Mais quoi à la fin Potter! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu veux mourir, c'est ça ? Alors pourquoi ne saute-tu pas par Merlin! Qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute ! " Explosa-t-il, se rapprochant du brun.

" Je ne..." Commença Harry mais il fut coupé par un nouvel éclat de voix.

" Parce que comme ça, tout le monde saurait enfin qui tu es vraiment ! Un lâche! Un sale gosse égoïste qui ne se préoccupe des gens que lorsqu'ils sont morts! "

" Tu n'as pas le droit.." Répondit Harry en secouant la tête, amorçant un geste de recul, oubliant le vide derrière lui.

" Quoi, ce n'est pas vrai ? Dans ce cas explique moi pourquoi, au lieu de t'occuper du sort de tes amis, tu restes là à chiale pour ton cabot !"

" MALFOY!" S'écria Harry en se jetant sur le blond qui, surpris, ne put réagir.

Ils tombèrent au sol, roulant sur la neige pure qu'ils souillèrent par leurs coups, leurs griffures, leurs injures et leurs larmes. Durant quelques minutes, aucun des deux ne prononça un mot, seuls quelques gémissement, cris et autres râles se firent entendre alors que chacun essayait de faire mal l'autre. Car tel était leur but, blesser l'autre pour soulager sa propre douleur. C'est alors qu'un phénomène étrange se produisit.

Alors qu'il esquivait un nouveau crochet du brun, Draco le fit rouler sur le côté, se retrouvant au dessus, et écrasa son poing sur la joue gauche de son adversaire. Il eut alors un flash, bref, qui ne dura qu'une seconde, ce qui ne lui permit pas de discerner d'image.

Le Gryffondor tenta de lui attraper les cheveux, mais Draco lui bloqua le bras avant de lui asséner un direct du droit en plein dans l'abdomen. Cette fois, l'image devînt plus claire et le blond dut fermer les yeux sous la force du flash de lumière. Il aperçut un petit garçon, assis dans le noir, recroquevillé dans un coin, seul.

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, ce qui donna l'occasion on brun de les faire rouler à nouveau, reprenant ainsi l'avantage. Le blond n'eut le temps de réagir avant de se prendre un violent crochet du gauche, qui provoqua en lui une nouvelle série de flash. Toujours ce même petit garçon, seul, apeuré. Il semblait se rapprocher de lui et il put apercevoir le tremblement de ses épaules frêles.

Il tendit une main vers lui mais un nouveau crochet le ramena à la réalité, à Potter qui semblait aussi étrange que lui. Il avait remarqué qu'après chaque coup, le brun semblait frappé par quelque chose.

Il le repoussa violemment le faisant tomber à terre, devant lui et reprit son souffle, avant de se relancer dans la lutte. Un énième crochet et il se retrouva à nouveau face au petit être tremblant.

Il pouvait sentir sa peur, sa détresse et sa tristesse à travers les sanglots qu'il laissait échapper et ne put se retenir de vouloir le prendre dans ses bras. Posant une main sur son épaule, il lui fit lever la tête. Leurs yeux se croisèrent alors.

" Je les ai tous tué." Gémit l'enfant.

* * *

Les coups pleuvaient sur Harry, mais il ne semblait pas les sentir. Seule lui importait la souffrance qu'il pouvait infliger au blond, ainsi que ces flash qui lui parvenaient, chaque fois que leurs corps entraient en contacts.

Projeté à terre, il n'eut pas le temps de voir son adversaire se jeter sur lui, poing à l'avant, qu'il reçu en plein visage, dans un flash de lumière. Il se retrouva à nouveau devant cet enfant dont il ne voyait pas le visage, puisqu'il était caché par de longues mèches lumineuses. Pourtant malgré la lumière omniprésente, Harry dut plisser les yeux face à la couleur rouge qui, agressive, maculait le jeune garçon.

Il roula sur le côté, esquivant un poing, puis deux, avant d'attraper le blond par le col et de lui asséner un violent direct. Tous deux furent étourdis alors qu'ils s'écroulaient à terre, l'un frappé par le brun, l'autre par un nouveau flash.

Devant lui se trouvait toujours l'enfant ensanglanté, dont la tête était baissée. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et écarta quelques mèches de cheveux, découvrant deux grands yeux écarquillés qui, après quelques secondes de torpeur, se levèrent vers lui.

" Je vais tous les tuer." Dit-il, les yeux baignés de larmes, montrant ses mains rouges de sang.

Le silence se fit alors et, comme sortant d'un rêve éveillé, les deux jeunes hommes se figèrent, le brun au dessus du blond, leurs poings à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs yeux ancrés dans ceux de l'autre.

Draco regarda le brun, éberlué. Que venait-il de voir ? Cet enfant, ces yeux verts, cette cicatrice... Était ce réel ? Cette souffrance, avait-elle accompagné le brun durant toute ces années ?

Il chercha des réponses dans les yeux du Gryffondor, mais n'y trouva que plus de questions. Le brun semblait aussi choqué que lui, aussi perdu. Lui était-il arrivé la même chose ? Si oui, qu'avait-il vu ?

Il vit alors les yeux de son adversaire se remplir de larmes, alors que sa lèvre inférieure, à nouveau ensanglantée, se mettait à trembler, puis, dans un éclat de sanglots, le brun enroula ses bras autour de son cou, logeant son visage en son creux avant de se mettre à pleurer. Draco reconnu immédiatement les sanglots du petit garçon et, instinctivement, enroula ses propres bars autour de la taille du jeune homme, le ramenant à lui. De chaudes larmes vinrent alors rouler sur ses joues rougies par le froid et l'effort, glissant silencieusement sur sa peau laiteuse alors qu'il se serrait plus fort contre le brun.

Il restèrent un moment dans les bras de l'autre, pleurant leur peur, leur peine et leur souffrance, partageant cet instant où, pour la première fois, ils n'étaient plus Némésis mais similaires.

**A suivre.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 07**

_Une pièce blanche, lumineuse, lumière qui illumine à des kilomètres, sans éblouir pour chaleur agréable, une rosée qui flotte en gouttelettes, un calme apaisant._

_Puis, sans que le ciel n'ait donné le moindre signe de changement, le voilà qui s'obscurcit, qui s'alourdit.L'air se fait plus dense, oppressant et les douces gouttes de rosée se transforment en lames tranchantes qui fondent sur moi._

_La pluie est froide sur ma peau, qu'elle fouette, mord et griffe sans relâ douce brise devient rafale qui plaque mes cheveux en arrière, dégageant mon champ de vision, m'obligeant à faire face à ce spectacle._

_C'est alors que je te vois, debout, devant moi. La pluie ne semble pas t'atteindre et le vent passe à tes côtés, sans pour autant te tente de m'approcher, de tendre_ _une main vers toi, mais nos corps semblent se rejeter, bien que je sois attirée par toi, comme un aimant. Tout semble si calme autour de toi, alors que mon monde grogne, hurle, craque._

_Soudain, tu sembles m'apercevoir et tu tentes d'attraper ma devient flou, plus rien n'existe, je suis perdu…_

* * *

Harry se leva en sursaut, se redressant brusquement sur son lit, dont les draps devenus moites lui collaient à la peau.

Il jeta des regards frénétiques autour de lui, cherchant toute trace d'un éventuel danger. N'en trouvant aucun, il se laissa retomber sur le matelas chaud, posant son avant-bras gauche sur son front brûlant.

Quelle était la signification de ce rêve ? Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, mais il sentait qu'il avait été tout aussi puissant.

Il tenta de se lever et fut aussitôt pris d'un violent vertige qui l'obligea à s'assoir.

Les images de la veille lui revinrent en tête et il se sentit rougir. Cela avait été un moment assez intime et intense, qu'il ne se serait jamais imaginé partager avec le blond.

Les deux garçons semblaient avoir tant de choses en commun, tout en étant à des années lumières l'un de l'autre.

Il ne comprenait pas ce "lien" qui semblait se créer entre lui et Malfoy et ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre avec le blond.

Ils avaient toujours été ennemis, s'étaient fait subir les pires humiliations, s'étaient balancé les pires insultes, avaient échangé les pires coups.

Mais ce qui avait du les séparer à jamais, n'avait fini, au final, qu'à les rapprocher, scellant leur destin l'un à l'autre.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait s'en sentir offusqué. Il ne s'en sentait pas offusqué.

Il avait toujours été intrigué par le blond, il avait toujours voulu savoir ce qu'il se passait sous cette couche superficielle qu'il exposait aux gens et que lui-même avait affronté durant toutes ses années.

Mais Harry était bien placé pour savoir que toute personne à au moins deux faces: celle qu'elle montre aux gens et celle qui apparaît lorsqu'elle se retrouve seule, à l'abri des regards, des jugements.

Harry voulait connaître cette autre facette du Serpentard, cette personnalité que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir.

Il voulait se sentir spécial, privilégié, intime avec le blond sans savoir pourquoi.

Mais leurs relations étaient tellement compliquées qu'il ne savait même pas par où commencer.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte de son corps qui se relaxa, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le matelas, ni de ses yeux qui, petit à petit se fermèrent.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, se fut à cause du brouhaha qui régnait dans la chambre.

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, il vit Ron et Seamus s'habiller chaudement, enfilant leurs gros pulls et leurs longues écharpes en laine.

" Ron ? " Marmona-t-il en se redressant sur son lit "qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Ron se tourna vers lui et un sourire illumina son visage jonché de petites taches brunes.

" Harry ! Je pensais que tu été malade ! Habille toi vite, nous allons au Près-au-Lard ! "

" Vraiment ? " S'étonna Harry. Étaient-ils déjà arrivés si loin dans l'année ?

" Harry ! Magne toi vieux frère sinon on va partir sans toi ! " S'impatienta Ron en enfilant ses bottes.

" Oui, oui. J'arrive." Répondit le brun, en s'extirpant silencieusement du lit.

A peine furent-ils arrivés au village sorcier que les élèves de Poudlard se dispersèrent par petits groupes. Harry, Hermione et Ron se promenaient parmi les étalages de Noël.

" C'est magnifique ! " S'exclama la jeune fille en fixant les guirlandes et étoiles qui illuminaient l'allée.

Sur environ une centaine de mètres, plusieurs étalages étaient installés de chaque côtés, chacun proposant des idées de cadeaux, des nouveaux instruments, des fournitures scolaires ou des vêtements dernier cri.

Ron se dirigea vers le quatrième étalage de gauche, y entraînant ses amis.

" Regarde Harry ! Ce sont les nouvelles jumelles "See you" ! Elles peuvent passer à travers n'importe quel matériaux, du moment que celui n'est pas protégé par un sort !

" Mais c'est une atteinte directe à la vie privée des gens ce truc là !" S'exclama Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

" Oui Mione, c'est pour ça que c'est super !"

" Ronald Weasley ! " S'indigna-t-elle.

" Hermione Granger ! " Répondit-il sur le même ton, ce qui provoqua une série de rires autour d'eux.

" Tu n'es qu'un idiot." Siffla-t-elle en tournant les talons. Ses bottes en cuir laissèrent des traces profondes sur la neige.

Ron lança un regard soucieux à Harry qui lui répondit par un sourire rassurant. Ils se mirent en marche pour rattraper leur amie mais, au bout de quelques pas, Ron s'arrêta brusquement.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ron ?" demanda Harry en se postant près de son ami, dont le regard semblait attiré par une chose derrière la vitrine qui lui faisait face.

Le brun tourna la tête et ses yeux se braquèrent sur un manche avec l'inscription "Éclair d'Argent" gravé minutieusement. Le balais était magnifique, le bois semblait doux au toucher et la brosse lisse.

" L'Éclair d'Argent." Souffla Ron à ses côtés. "Il peut atteindre les 290 km/h en moins de dix secondes. Tout comme son prédécesseur l'Éclair de Feu, il a un numéro gavé sur le manche qui garantit son authenticité.Sa qualité de freinage est incomparable. Qu'est ce que j'aimerais chevaucher un tel engin."

" Tu n'as qu'à le demander pour Noël." lui répondit Harry.

" Il coûte bien trop cher, Harry" lui répondit son ami en secouant la tête. "bien trop pour nous. Restons réalistes ok ? "

Harry ne put répondre à cela. Alors que Ron se remettait en marche, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au balais luxueux.

" Oui, un très beau balais..."

Il se remit en marche à son tour mais, alors qu'il passait près d'une rue perpendiculaire à l'allée, il fut soudain attiré par des bruits inhabituels. Sa curiosité prenant le dessus, il profita du manque d'attention de Ron pour se faufiler dans la ruelle sombre, qu'il longea un moment avant d'arriver au bout.

Au moment où il allait en sortir, il entendit des voix rauques:

" Alors, nous te tenons enfin sale petite teigne !"

D'instinct, il se colla au mur froid derrière lui, se tapissant un peu plus dans l'ombre de la rue. Il tendit une oreille rougie par le froid pour saisir les paroles de l'homme, que le vent soufflait à lui.

" Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir nous semer ? Tu pensais que nous ne ferions pas sécuriser ce village ? Quel gamin naïf ! "

Harry profita du silence pour se pencher, après s'être accroupi au préalable, afin de ne pas être remarqué. Il reconnut immédiatement les capes de Mangemorts et son coeur se mit à battre plus vite.

Il tenta d'apercevoir la victime mais un des sorciers se retourna afin de vérifier que personne ne les espionnait, obligeant le brun à se cacher de nouveau.

"Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? De ce que tes parents endurent à cause de toi ?" Siffla une voix suraiguë. "Où avais-tu la tête, Draco ?"

" Tu nous as vraiment déçu, petit." Reprit la plus grosse voix. " Tu as défié le Maître et nous a humilié. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu te laisser penser que tu t'en sortirais vivant, mais maintenant il est temps de payer."

" Vas au diable, Face de rat." Répliqua une voix qu'Harry reconnut immédiatement, son coeur manquant un battement.

_Malfoy ?_

" Ahahahaha! Et bien tu as de la chance car c'est ma _Face de rat_ que tu verras en dernier avant de rejoindre le monde des morts ! "

Il y eut un bruit d'étoffe et Harry put l'imaginer sortir sa baguette, la pointer vers le blond avec un sourire sadique, imaginant déjà la récompense qu'il pourrait obtenir après avoir éliminé un traître en contact direct avec Dumbledore et Harry Potter.

Sans que son cerveau n'ait ordonné quoi que ce soit, ses pieds s'étaient mis à bouger et il fit quelques pas hors de sa cachette, se retrouvant dans la lumière, derrière les agresseurs.

"Lâchez-le." Dit-il d'une voix plus calme qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Les trois personnes sursautèrent et les Mangemorts firent volte-face, pointant leur baguette sur le brun qui avait déjà dégainé la sienne.

" Harry Potter ! " S'écria l'un des Mangemorts. " Bella, c'est Harry Potter !"

" Bella ? " Répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Puis, il put enfin apercevoir son visage et ses traits se fermèrent. "Bellatrix Lestrange."

" Ohoooooo." S'exclama-t-elle en le voyant. "Ne serait-ce pas le bébé Potty Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais si loin de ton protecteur, Dumbledore ?"

" Dégage de là Potter ! " S'écria Draco, plaqué au mur par un sortilège.

" Calme toi Malfoy." Répondit Harry d'une voix si calme, que le blond lui obéit. "Que lui voulez-vous ? " Dit-il a l'intention des deux autres.

" Ça ne te regarde pas petit. Tu n'auras qu'à demander au Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'on t'aura amené à lui." Répondit Goyle Senior.

" Je ne compte pas venir avec vous. Et lui non plus. " Dit-il en montrant Draco du menton.

" Quoi, vous êtes devenus amis maintenant ? " S'exclama Goyle, sa baguette toujours pointée sur le blond.

Bellatrix se tourna vers son neveu, une lueur folle dansant au fond de ses yeux, incrédule.

" Ça ne vous regarde pas. Vous n'aurez qu'à demander à ce serpent de Voldemord lorsque vous le verrez."

" Comment oses-tu espèce de..." Siffla Goyle mais Bellatrix s'était déjà jetée sur le brun.

" Tu oses prononcer le nom du Maître de ta bouche souillée ! _DOLORIS_ ! " Hurla-t-elle en direction d'Harry.

" _Protego."_ Répliqua-t-il en dressant autour de lui une barrière protectrice.

" _DOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS! DOLORIS!_ " Hurla-t-elle, mais tous ses rayons furent déviés par Harry, la faisant tomber à terre.

Elle le regarda, éberluée, alors qu'il commençait à marcher vers elle. Son visage était lisse de toute expression, ses cheveux ne bougeaient pas, malgré le vent qui soufflait fortement et sa main gantée tenait fermement sa baguette le long de son corps. Il ne prononça qu'une phrase:

" Vous avez tué Sirius."

Il n'y avait aucune trace de haine, de tristesse ou de rancoeur dans ces mots. Juste un constat, un air de fatalité.

Bellatrix esquissa un sourire enfantin.

" Encore à te torturer l'esprit avec cette histoire, gamin ? Ton clébard d'oncle est mort, il faut t'y..."

Quelque chose l'empêcha de continuer, son corps se figea d'horreur alors que ses yeux croisaient ceux de l'adolescent. Ce n'était pas possible.

Il leva sa baguette sur elle et elle resta paralysée par a peur, n'osant bouger d'un cheveux. Elle ne pouvait détourner son regard de ses yeux. _Ses yeux_.

" Bellatrix ! " S'écria Goyle en courant vers elle.

" Ne t'approche pas ! " Lui cria-t-elle, mais elle savait qu'il était trop tard.

En effet, la baguette d'Harry s'était déjà levée vers le Mangemort qui pointa sa baguette vers lui.

"AVADA KEDAVRA !" Hurla Goyle Senior.

Harry fit un geste du poignet et le sort fut dévié. Il leva les yeux vers l'homme qui lui faisait face et celui-ci, tout comme Bellatrix, se figea d'horreur.

"Comment ?!" S'étrangla-t-il en faisant un pas en arrière.

Harry leva à son tour sa baguette et, sans qu'il ait prononcé le moindre mot, un jet de lumière vert en jaillit, fonçant vers le Mangemort qui fut atteint en pleine poitrine.

Il posa deux yeux écarquillés sur Harry alors qu'il était projeté en arrière par la violence du choc. Son corps cogna contre le mur d'en face et retomba dans la neige dans un bruit sourd.

Harry baissa à nouveau les yeux vers Bellatrix qui n'avait pas cessé de le regarder.

" Mais, enfin qui es tu ?" Bégaya-t-elle, horrifiée.

Le brun ne répondit pas et dirigea sa baguette vers elle, aucune émotion ne passant par ses yeux. _  
_

"Avada..." Commença-t-il mais il entendit une voix l'appeler, au loin.

Il leva les yeux et vit Draco courir vers lui, l'air affolé. Ce bref instant détourna son attention de la jeune femme qui, dans un élan de courage, le poussa sur le côté avant de Transplaner, les laissant seuls dans la ruelle.

Harry regarda un moment l'emplacement où se tenait la jeune femme quelques secondes auparavant, avant qu'une main ne se referme sur son épaule.

" Harry, Harry ! Ça va aller ?" lui cria-t-il, inquiet.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux, quelques larmes glissant sur ses joues rougies par le froid et l'effort. Il lâcha sa baguette qui s'enfonça dans le sol sans un bruit, avant de relever les yeux vers le blond.

" Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

" Tu..eh ! " S'écria le blond alors que le brun bascula en avant, sa tête cognant contre son torse. Il le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe au sol et s'assit à terre. Le brun respirait difficilement, Draco porta une main à son front, qu'il trouva brûlant.

Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait le cadavre de Goyle et un bruit attira son attention. Il pointa sa baguette vers la sortie de la ruelle alors qu'une personne en sortait.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...Oh mon Dieu ! " S'exclama Mc Gonagal en voyant les deux jeunes hommes, puis le cadavre. "Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?"

"J'aimerais le savoir..." Répondit Draco en passant une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme endormi dans ses bras.

* * *

Bellatrix se rattrapa à un pilier de marbre alors qu'elle allait tomber. Elle n'arrivait pas à calmer les battements de son coeur et le sentiment d'effroi qui l'avait envahie. Elle se laissa glisser au sol, ses cheveux ébènes voilant son visage alors qu'elle baissait la tête.

Elle l'avait vu, elle en était sûre. Ses yeux. C'étaient les mêmes. La même lueur meurtière, la même lueur jaunâtre, les mêmes fentes...

" Les mêmes que ceux du Maître..."

**A suivre.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 08**

_La pluie est froide sur ma peau, elle la fouette, la mord et la griffe sans relâche. Le vent fond en rafales qui plaquent mes cheveux en arrière, dégageant mon champ de vision._

_C'est alors que je te vois, debout, devant moi. La pluie ne semble pas t'atteindre et le vent passe à tes côtés, sans pour autant te toucher._

_Je tente de m'approcher, de tendre_ _une main vers toi, mais nos corps semblent se rejeter, bien que je sois attiré par toi, comme un aimant. Tout semble si calme autour de toi, alors que mon monde grogne, hurle, craque._

_Soudain, tu sembles m'apercevoir et tu tentes d'attraper ma main. Nos doigts se frôlent, se touchent en une délicate caresse et, l'instant d'après, me revoilà seul. _

_Je regarde autour de moi, lançant de frénétiques regards à mes côtés. Je ne veux pas être seul. Alors, nerveusement, j'appelle. Je n'entends pas les sons qui sortent de ma bouche, je sais juste que j'appelle le même nom, encore et encore. Mais seul le silence me répond._

_Néanmoins, au bout d'un moment, je sens une présence derrière moi. Enfin, je ne suis plus seul. Sans m'en rendre compte, je comence à parler._

_" Tout ce pouvoir, je ne peux le contrôler."_

_Pendant quelques secondes, seul le silence me répond, puis une voix s'élève derrière moi._

_" Comment peux-tu parler de contrôle..."_

_Je tente de me retourner mais une main glacée se pose sur mon épaule. Je me fige. Mon esprit se vide, comme aspiré. _

_"...sans rien connaître du pouvoir ?" Siffle la voix suraiguë._

_Je pivote et mes yeux se perdent dans deux fentes._

* * *

Draco sursauta lorsqu'un hurlement déchira le silence de la pièce. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que le brun avait bondit de son lit en position assise, hurlant et s'agitant, comme s'il cherchait à s'enfuir.

A grands pas, il se dirigea vers le lit, esquiva quelques coups inconscients et réussit à agripper les poignets du malade, qui se raidit. Ses yeux vitreux s'agitaient dans leurs orbites rougis.

" Du calme, du calme Potter ! " S'écria-t-il lorsque le brun se remit à crier. " C'est moi, Malfoy ! "

Le Survivant sembla se calmer mais il continuait de lâcher des râles, des gémissements de peur. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son front et de grosses gouttes perlaient sur son visage. Il semblait totalement paniqué.

" Où...où..." bredouilla-t-il.

" A l'infirmerie. Poudlard. " Lui répondit Draco, relâchant doucement sa prise.

A ce moment, Mme Pomfresh entra dans la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux jeunes hommes.

" Bon retour parmi nous, jeune homme ! " lança-t-elle en s'avançant vers eux.

Elle poussa Draco sur le côté, ignorant le regard meurtrier qu'il darda sur elle, puis se pencha vers Harry. Elle lui prit le pouls, vérifia sa température et ses pupilles.

" Comment vous sentez-vous mon garçon ? "

" Je...que s'est-il passé ? " Demanda Harry, en regardant droit devant lui. Draco suivit son regard et observa le mur avec attention, puis, semblant comprendre, il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une paire de lunettes qu'il posa sur le nez du brun.

Celui-ci cligna des yeux avant de regarder autour de lui, ses yeux se posèrent sur Draco.

" Que s'est-il passé ?" Lui demanda-t-il.

Draco leva un sourcil.

" Tu ne te souviens de rien ? " Répondit-il, surpris.

" Je...non. C'est encore un peu flou là-dedans." Dit-il en posant une main sur le haut de son crâne. " Alors ?"

Il lança un regard plein d'interrogations au blond qui détourna son regard, soudain mal à l'aise.

" Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Dumbledore." Répondit-il d'une voix éteinte.

" Mais c'est avec toi que j'étais." Rétorqua le brun et le blond reporta son attention sur lui.

" Tu t'en souviens alors ? "

" Pas vraiment." Dit-il en baissant les yeux, fronçant les sourcils dans un effort de concentration. " Je sais que je t'avais suivi, mais après je ne sais plus. Alors ?" Insista-il.

Le regard de Draco devint plus sombre. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Qu'il avait tué un Mangemort de sang froid en utilisant un sort impardonnable ? Il connaissait le brun, celui-ci se mettrait directement à paniquer. Et puis ce n'était pas à lui de lui dire ça. Il ne le voulait pas.

" Tu verras ça avec le directeur. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici." Termina-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

" Non ! Attends, Malfoy !" Tenta de le rattraper Harry, mais le blond continua son chemin sans se retourner.

* * *

Il chassa rageusement une mèche qui lui chatouillait le visage et se tortilla un instant afin d'avoir une position plus confortable. La dureté de l'arbre sous lequel il était assis ne le dérangeait pas, il ne cherchait pas vraiment à se reposer, simplement à réfléchir.

Il ouvrit ses yeux gris qu'il posa sur la masse opaque qui traversait les jardins, tous ces gens qui passaient et repassaient devant ses yeux, comme si, soudain, le temps s'était mis à tourner plus vite : des éclairs rouges et verts, des rubans qui virevoltent, des chevelures qui flottent derrière leur possesseur, des chaussures qui scintillent, claquant sur le sol. Des corps qui se croisent, se dépassent sans jamais se toucher, des regards fixes qui ne dévient que pour lancer des éclairs noirs à la voisine. Des sacs qui se ressemblent sans être les mêmes, chaque fille y apportant une touche personnelle.

Tous ces élèves qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait se passer en coulisse, derrière la façade de ce château. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Pitoyables. Ils ne cherchaient même pas à savoir.

Soudain, une ombre lui cacha les rayons du soleil mais il ne leva pas les yeux, continuant d'observer la foule. Sa nouvelle voisine attendit, tapa du pied, ce qui produisit un crissement sonore sur l'herbe gelée. Après un moment de silence, sa chaussure vernie s'immobilisa et un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

" Je sais que vous m'avez vu." Gronda une voix féminine.

Seul le son du vent secouant les feuilles de l'arbre sur lequel il était adossé lui répondit. Quelques flocons blancs tombèrent du feuillu et il ferma les yeux pour les accueillir sur son visage. Il les sentit glisser sur sa peau, la rafraîchissant.

" Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, la cloche a sonné depuis quelques minutes."

" Je l'ai entendu." Lui répondit-il enfin, d'une voix calme.

" Dans ce cas, que faites-vous encore ici ?" Cingla McGonagall.

Il ne répondit pas cette fois et, rouvrant les yeux à nouveau, se leva doucement, essuya son pantalon et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

" Monsieur Malfoy ." reprit la sorcière. " Je sais que c'est un dur moment pour vous, mais n'oubliez pas que vous avez des examens à passer, pensez un peu à votre futur."

Un petit rire se fit entendre et le blond se retourna pour faire face au professeur, de toute sa hauteur. Il la dépassait d'au moins deux têtes et son menton relevé amplifiait cette différence.

" Comment pouvez-vous parler de futur..." Siffla-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

En quelques pas et sans se retourner, il se fondit à la foule. La masse opaque se fendit en deux, l'aspira, l'engloutit puis se referma, le plongeant dans l'anonymat le plus total. Il marchait d'un pas traînant qui contrastait avec la vitesse exagérée de ses camarades, son regard est fixe mais ne se posait sur rien en particulier.

Il marcha un moment, porté par la foule, se faufilant dans les couloirs, descendant quelques marches et se retrouva dans une vaste salle au rideaux tirés, bloquant ainsi tout rayon lumineux.

Draco soupira, de la pénombre, il en avait justement besoin. Ses yeux ne supportaient pas les couleurs trop vives et le blanc qui maculait le sol de Poudlard lui donnait mal à la tête.

Il prit place au fond de la salle, comme d'habitude lorsqu'il avait cours de Divination. Il détestait cette matière pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y croyait pas le moins du monde. Prédire l'avenir? Pour qui se prenait-elle, cette vieille chouette?

A peine eut-il cette pensée qu'il la vit entrer, se cognant contre quelques tables de devant, comme à tous ses cours. A croire qu'elle était vraiment aveugle.

" Bonjour mes enfants." Dit-elle en posant deux gros yeux globuleux sur l'ensemble des élèves. "Aujourd'hui, nous allons pénétrer à l'intérieur de chacun d'entre nous, au plus profond de notre être pour y chercher la nature profonde de nos sentiments."

Quelques élèves se redressèrent sur leurs fauteuils et l'institutrice leur lança un regard qu'elle voulait énigmatique. Draco soupira d'ennui et posa son menton au creux de sa main, observant la salle à travers les diverses fumées, couleurs et senteurs qui y régnaient Il n'aimait pas cet environnement, son corps s'y détendait trop facilement et il sentait son esprit s'évader. Il n'aimait pas en perdre le contrôle.

" Pour cela, nous allons utiliser le plus simple des outils..."

Dommage, il n'avait rien amené avec lui, ni parchemin, ni plume, ni outils. La vieille chouette allait devoir se passer de sa participation.

"...je parle bien sûr des yeux! Comme beaucoup le disent, ce sont les reflets de notre âmes. Alors mettez-vous par deux et prenez votre manuel page 125. Suivez les instructions et plongez au coeur de l'âme de votre partenaire!"

Une main se leva au fond de la salle et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour l'apercevoir.

"Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?" demanda-t-elle en cherchant son visage.

" J'ai oublié mon manuel dans ma chambre, je ne pense donc pas être en mesure de faire cet exercice, professeur."

Le blond attendit un instant, laissant le temps à la femme de capter ce qu'il venait de dire, puis de trouver une punition à lui donner. La voix incertaine du professeur se fit à nouveau entendre.

" Ce n'est pas grave , vous allez vous mettre avec moi." dit-elle en montant les quelques marches qui les séparaient, se faufilant entre les élèves dont elle écrasait les sacs, les robes et les pieds.

Une fois arrivée sur la dernière marche, elle saisit un pouf rouge et y prit place, offrant au blond un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant mais qui en cet instant, ressemblait plus à une vilaine grimace.

Draco lui lança un regard ennuyé mais elle l'ignora, ou ne le vit pas, puisqu'elle lui prit les deux mains, le forçant à lui faire face. Le contact entre sa peau délicate et celle, gélatineuse de le révulsa, mais rien ne transparut sur son visage.

"Bien, bien, comme cela . Regardez moi dans les yeux je vous prie, je vais vous montrer." Dit-elle en serrant ses doigts sur ceux du jeune homme.

Lorsque Draco leva les yeux, ce fut pour en croiser deux autres, aussi gris que les siens qui l'observaient avec mépris. Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que c'était ses propres yeux qu'il voyait sur les lunettes de la brune. Il ne pouvait apercevoir les siens.

" Regardez moi bien, ne détournez pas le regard."

Il ancra ses yeux dans ceux reflétés sur le verre poli, comme demandé. De toute façon, qu'il voit ses yeux ou non, rien de tout ceci n'était vrai et puis, il préférait encore observer ses beaux yeux bleus plutôt que ceux de la vieille bique.

Plongé dans son propre regard, il n'entendit pas la voix rauque et grave qui lui parlait. Il semblait attaché au prunelles azures, ne pouvant s'en détacher. Une sensation de fourmillement se fit sentir autour de ses yeux, puis sur son visage pour enfin traverser toute sa colonne vertébrale dans un long frissonnement.

" Vous êtes inquiets." Entendit-il enfin, toujours paralysé. "Vous vous faites du soucis pour quelqu'un que vous appréciez beaucoup et vous avez raison. Cette personne va faire face à un grand danger, le plus grand de tous ceux auxquels elle aura fait face jusqu'à présent."

Draco écoutait attentivement, figé par le fourmillement et par l'appréhension qu'il ressentait. De quoi parlait-elle?

" Vous devez l'aider. Sans vous, cette personne ne s'en sortira pas. Ouvrez votre coeur et faites ce qu'il vous dit de faire, sinon..."

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, prise d'une violente quinte de toux. Elle mit un moment avant de se redresser pour regarder Draco, perdue.

" Qu'est-ce que..."

" Sinon quoi?" la coupa Draco en lui agrippant les épaules, y enfonçant ses ongles. "Sinon quoi ?"

"Je...je ne sais pas...de quoi..." Bredouilla-t-elle mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'adolescent avait bondit de sa chaise et s'était élancé hors de la salle, les fumées multicolores dansant derrière lui.

Draco courait à travers les couloirs froids du château, sa robe noire voletant violement derrière lui. Il croisa plusieurs élèves, en bouscula quelques uns, en rejetant violemment d'autres. Il monta les escaliers quatre par quatre, piqua un dernier sprint et s'arrêta devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

Il se courba en avant, posa les mains sur ses genoux et tenta de reprendre son souffle par de grandes et rapides inspirations Il toussota un instant, rejeta sa tête en arrière et essuya de sa manche son front trempé de sueur.

Après quelques minutes passées devant la grand porte, il fit un pas en arrière. Pourquoi était-il venu ici? L'institutrice lui avait parlé d'une personne en danger, une personne à laquelle il tenait, alors pourquoi avait-il accouru ici? Pourquoi avait-il pensé que c'était du brun dont il était question? Et même si cela était le cas, pourquoi son coeur s'était-il mis à battre plus vite, pourquoi ses jambes s'étaient-elles activées, sans en avoir reçu l'ordre?

Il passa une main sur son visage pour se calmer et retrouver un air impassible et la posa sur la poignée. Il prit une dernière inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

La blancheur exagérée lui fit mal aux yeux et il sentit ses paupières se contracter puis, lorsqu'il put distinguer la pièce, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Vide. La pièce était totalement vide.

Aucune trace du brun, ses draps étaient froissés et tombés à terre, ses chaussures encore là, son plateau repas encore chaud. Il ne manquait plus que lui.

A peine eut-il fait un second pas à l'intérieur de la salle qu'un hurlement déchira le silence. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et, à nouveau, sans qu'il en ait donné l'ordre, il se remit à courir.

**A suivre.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 09**

Les réveils à l'infirmerie ne le surprenaient plus depuis un bon moment. Ce lit et cette pièces étaient devenus, au fil des années, sa seconde chambre à Poudlard et il s'en était accommodé.

Il s'était vite habitué au rythme de l'année : un début calme, quelques péripéties et un combat décisif à la fin, entrecoupés de passages à l'infirmerie. Il sourit en pensant que si cela continuait, on lui proposerait bientôt une carte de fidélité.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, Harry sentait quelque chose de différent, que l'ordre et le déroulement des choses n'allaient pas et que, par dessus tout, le problème venait de lui. Il sentait un étrange changement se faire en lui, sans qu'il en soit l'initiateur, ce qui provoquait en lui un certain malaise.

Cette sensation de ne pas être maître de son corps, de dissocier la chaire de l'esprit, était pour lui comme un échec personnel. Il n'arrivait pas à s'entraîner à augmenter sa force, son potentiel, sans de l'autre côté perdre le contrôle de son âme.

Il ressentait un mal-être constant, surtout depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. En effet dès son réveil, il avait plus sentit que vu l'appréhension et l'hésitation de Malfoy, puis, il avait plongé dans ses yeux orageux et y avait trouvé une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver en lui : la peur. Et le plus incompréhensible était que lui seul semblait en être la cause.

Draco Malfoy, son ennemi de toujours, celui qu'il considérait comme sa Némésis, son égal, le seul à avoir découvert ses faiblesses, avait peur de lui.

Le blond avait refusé catégoriquement de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé au Près-au-Lard et avait pris la fuite lorsque Harry avait insisté, tendant une main vers lui.

Mme Pomfresh ne semblait pas en savoir plus que lui, d'après les regards furtifs qu'elle lui lançait. Elle avait toujours eu ce petit tic dès que Harry se réveillait dans ses locaux. Le brun interprétait cela comme une sorte de surveillance supplémentaire imposé par Dumbledore, ce moment passé à l'infirmerie étant assez important.

Malheureusement pour elle, Harry n'avait absolument rien à lui dire, au contraire, il attendait des explications et si Pomfresh ne savait rien, cela voulait dire que Dumbledore lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Qui donc d'autre à part le Serpentard pourrait l'informé?

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Etrange, à cette heure-ci, tous les élèves devraient être en cours, il était donc impossible que cela soit Hermione et Ron.

La porte s'ouvrit et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnu son visiteur.

" Rémus !" S'exclama-t-il alors que son parrain s'approchait de lui.

" Bonjour Harry." Dit-il, quelque peu essoufflé, puis, voyant le regard interrogateur de son filleul, il lui fit un timide sourire. "Je n'ai plus l'habitude de monter autant d'escaliers et il fait un froid terrible dehors, par Merlin !"

Il prit place sur la petite chaise réservée aux visiteurs et ôta le bonnet qui lui couvrait les cheveux ainsi que les oreilles, rougies par le froid. Son long manteau brun lui balayait les chevilles et était blanchi au niveau des épaules, là où une fine couche de neige s'était déposée.

" Comment te sens-tu, Harry ?" S'enquit-il, visiblement inquiet pour le brun.

" Ça va aller." Répondit Harry en passant une main sur son visage pour y chasser toute trace de fatigue. Il n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer à quel point il était perdu, fatigué et frustré. " Mais dis moi Rem, que s'est-il passé ?"

Tout comme Malfoy, l'homme-loup sembla surpris par cette question. Il leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

" Et bien, pour être honnête Harry, j'espérais que tu me le dirais."

" Je ne me souviens de rien." Dit le brun en retombant en arrière, plongeant dans la chaleur de son lit.

Il ne comprenait pas cette soudaine perte de mémoire. Il lui arrivait de se réveiller et de ne pas trop savoir ce qu'il s'était passé mais il finissait toujours par s'en souvenir ou, si cela ne lui revenait pas, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour lui expliquer.

" Tout ce que je sais, c'est que durant la sortie au Près-au-Lard, toi et Malfoy avez soudainement disparu. Par la suite, la présence de plusieurs Mangemorts a été détectée autour du village. "

" Des Mangemorts ?" Répéta Harry en tournant la tête vers Remus, toujours allongé. " Que faisaient-ils là ?"

" Je ne sais pas. Les professeurs t'ont cherché partout et t'ont finalement retrouvé dans une ruelle dans les bras de Malfoy qui..."

" Dans les bras de Malfoy ?" S'exclama Harry, en se redressant d'un coup, ce qui pendant un moment, lui fit voir des points noirs danser devant ses yeux.

Malfoy savait donc parfaitement ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ? Qu'avait-il pu bien se passer pour que le blond lui cache la vérité ? Pour qu'il le fuit de la sorte ? Pour qu'il ait si peur de lui ?

" Que vous a-t-il dit ?" Demanda-t-il, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

" Rien du tout. Aussi muet qu'une Langue de Plomb. On ne comprend pas son silence soudain. Snape s'est proposé de le forcer à parler mais Albus pense qu'il faut laisser faire." Répondit Rémus d'une voix pleine de reproche.

Il ne semblait pas partager les idées du directeur mais se devait de suivre ses ordres.

" A moi non plus il n'a rien voulu dire." Confia Harry, une pointe d'amertume perçant dans sa voix.

" Étrange. Surtout quand on sait qu'il est resté à ton chevet pendant les deux jours..."

" Quoi ? Malfoy est resté ici ?" S'écria-t-il.

" Oui, impossible de le déloger de l'infirmerie. Il y a passé toutes ses journées et toutes ses nuits."

Les joues du brun s'empourprèrent légèrement. Il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un le regarde dormir, c'est pour cette raison qu'il a pris l'habitude de dormir les rideaux fermés. Il ne voulait pas que ses camarades de chambre le voient en proie à ses cauchemars qui le faisaient suer, grimacer, trembler ou encore pleurer.

C'était le moment où il était le plus fragile, de plus, il ne voyait pas ce que Malfoy pouvait trouver d'intéressant à rester aux côtés de quelqu'un qui dort. Surtout lorsque ce quelqu'un était Harry Potter, son pire ennemi.

Il releva soudainement la tête, peut-être s'était-il passé quelque chose durant son sommeil qui expliquait la réaction du blond ? Quelque chose qui avait effrayé le Serpentard ?

Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas avoir rêvé de Voldemort, il ne pensait même pas avoir rêvé, pas si Pomfresh lui a donné à boire la potion de sommeil.

" Harry ?" L'appela doucement Remus, le faisant ainsi revenir à la réalité.

" Désolé Rem. C'est encore un peu flou dans ma tête, je dois faire le point. Je sais que l'Ordre doit se poser des questions, dis leur que dès que j'en saurai d'avantage, je les tiendrai au courant."

Remus sembla soudain mal à l'aise, voyant que son filleul avait découvert l'objet de sa visite. Harry lui fit un sourire qui se voulut rassurant, auquel il répondit par une grimace désolée. Il se leva.

" Je dois y aller. J'ai une réunion importante dans quelques minutes. Je passerai te voir ce soir, une visite non-officielle."

" Bien sur." Répondit Harry.

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, il reporta son regard sur le ciel grisâtre duquel de fins flocons blancs s'étaient remis à tomber. Il aurait aimé sortir et marcher pieds nus dans la neige, sentir les pétales blancs glisser sur sa peau, colorer sa tignasse brune. Mais la seule blancheur qu'il pouvait toucher était celle des murs qui l'entouraient.

Il soupira à nouveau. Ses pensées bifurquèrent vers le Serpentard. Que pouvait bien faire le blond en ce moment ?

Il entendit la cloche de l'horloger sonner trois fois, à cette heure-ci, les Serpentards et Gryffondors avaient cours de Divination. Il émit un petit rire en pensant à la tête que ferait Ron en s'apercevant que son compagnon de galère n'était pas présent, l'abandonnant seul face aux maléfiques lunettes écaillées de Trelawney.

Il soupira à nouveau, il détestait ces moments, car il savait que celui-ci en faisait partie, où il devait rester seul, le plus souvent à l'infirmerie, à se torturer les méninges pour comprendre ce qu'il avait et ce qu'il devait faire, pendant que les autres continuaient à vivre.

Que ne donnerait-il pas pour être à leur place, pour s'ennuyer en cours, s'inquiéter de problèmes simples: comment réussir ses examens ? Comment trouver un plan maléfique pour humilier les Serpentards ? Comment se trouver une cavalière pour le bal de fin d'année ?

Les plus simples moments lui manquaient, maintenant qu'ils lui étaient interdits. Il aurait tout donné pour se retrouver dans la salle commune devant un bon chocolat chaud, à savourer la chaleur dégagée par la cheminée et le bruit des conversations qui empliraient la salle, telle une musique de fond.

Ron viendrait lui demander de jouer aux échecs pendant qu' Hermione ferait ses devoirs de la semaine, assise à côté d'eux, levant les yeux de ses livres par moments afin de leur demander de travailler un peu, ce à quoi Ron lui répondrait que de toute manière s'il n'avait pas ses examens, il pourrait toujours aller travailler avec ses frères. Les deux garçons se mettraient alors à rire et la jeune fille feindrait d'être en colère, cachant à peine le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle replongeait dans ses ouvrages.

Cette vision fit naître en lui un profond sentiment de solitude et il ferma les yeux afin d'en chasser la douleur.

D'un geste brusque, il rejeta ses draps blancs, qui retombèrent gracieusement au sol et se décida à sortir. Il grimaça en sentant le sol lui glacer la plante des pieds. Il apercut la paire de chaussons laissée à sa disposition mais ne les prit pas. Le carrelage blanc ferait affaire de neige, pensa-t-il en souriant ironiquement.

Il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit en prenant soin de ne faire aucun bruit puis, vérifiant que le couloir était vide, il se faufila dehors.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il se promenait dans les couloirs froids du château et il commençait déjà à regretter d'avoir laissé la paire de pantoufles moelleuses qui l'attendaient à l'infirmerie.

En effet, le contact du sol glacé commençait à lui engourdir la plante des pieds et ses deux gros orteils avaient commencé à prendre une teinte violacée. Il grimaça en se penchant sur eux puis, après les avoir examiné quelques secondes, se remit en marche.

" De toute façon, ils n'étaient déjà pas très beaux avant..." Se dit-il en tournant à droite, une fois arrivé au bout du couloir.

Il cligna des yeux en apercevant l'imposant mur qui lui faisait face. Il avança une main vers celui-ci et en caressa la pierre humide. Une impasse.

Il fallait dire qu'il ne s'était jamais aventuré dans les couloirs de cet étage, pour tout dire, il ne le traversait que lorsqu'il était inconscient.

Il soupira, lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le bout du nouveau couloir qu'il s'était mis à explorer, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit en cliquetis derrière lui.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il se retourna et se retrouva face à une grande porte en bois brun, dont le fer forgé bleuté brillait dans l'obscurité. A nouveau, il tendit la main vers le mur sur lequel se tenait à présent le porte, qui s'ouvrit sous le touché du brun dans un grincement sonore.

A pas de loup, Harry pénétra la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité totale. Néanmoins, il put sans peine reconnaître l'atmosphère mystérieuse dégagée par la Salle sur Demande, ce qui le rassura et le fit faire quelques pas de plus à l'intérieur.

Il s'arrêta, attendant que ses yeux s'habituent au manque de lumière puis, lorsqu'il sentit ses pupilles se dilater légèrement, il put enfin discerner quelques contours de la pièce, sans pour autant voir ce qu'elle contenait.

Il fronça les sourcils, d'habitude, lorsque quelqu'un pénétrait dans la Salle sur Demande, celle-ci prenait l'apparence désirée : salle d'entrainement, de lecture, de repos...

Or là, il ne semblait rien avoir, l'atmosphère, d'habitude rassurante, était froide et peu rassurante, les grandes fenêtres que l'on pouvait parfois faire apparaître qui laissaient filtrer une douce lumière, laissaient place à des murs de brique.

Une idée traversa l'esprit du brun : si la salle reflétait l'âme de celui qui l'ouvre, alors son état devait être dû au brouillard qui enveloppait son esprit et sa mémoire à ce moment-là.

Peut-être fallait-il être "stable" psychologiquement pour pouvoir utiliser la pièce ? Dans ce cas, il ferait mieux d'en sortir, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Après tout, il ne savait presque rien de la salle.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte, grelottant. Il se gifla intérieurement, pensant à la grippe avec laquelle il se réveillerait sûrement le lendemain. Soudain, un grincement se fit entendre et il vit la porte se refermer sur lui. Sans attendre, il se mit à courir, tendant une main en avant dans l'espoir de l'atteindre avant d'être enfermé.

Ses doigts atteignirent la porte au moment même où celle-ci se refermait dans un "bang" sonore. Harry mit ses deux mains à plat sur le bois rugueux et se mit à pousser de toutes ses forces, en vain.

" Et merde..." Grogna-t-il en appuyant son front dessus, fermant les yeux.

Comment allait-il sortir de là ? D'habitude, il suffisait de se diriger vers un mur et la porte apparaissait directement. Il recula, revint vers l'endroit où s'était tenue la porte mais rien n'apparut devant lui.

" Je veux une porte de sortie." Dit-il en levant la tête, s'adressant à la salle. " Je veux sortir d'ici !"

Un silence pesant lui répondit et il soupira, pourquoi les galères de ce genre n'arrivaient-elles qu'à lui ?

Il se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce. Il y avait tellement de gens qui donneraient tout pour être différents, uniques. Alors pourquoi les évènements de ce genre ne tombaient que sur lui, qui ne voulait rien de tout ça ?

Il était vrai qu'à 11 ans, son unique rêve avait été que quelqu'un vienne l'arracher aux Dursley et qu'on lui dise qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à vivre avec eux.

Le jour de son anniversaire, ce voeux avait été exaucé et Hagrid était venu le chercher pour l'emmener dans ce qu'il considérait depuis comme sa véritable maison : Poudlard.

Il avait ainsi appris qu'il était un sorcier et que, par conséquent, il allait devoir suivre un enseignement approprié. Il en avait été surpris mais l'avait vite accepté, tout lui paraissant bien mieux que sa vie d'avant.

Les choses auraient dû s'arrêter là. Il aurait dû continuer sa scolarité, se faire des amis, des ennemis, passer ses examens, trouver l'amour et finir par passer le concours d'Auror.

Au lieu de cela, il avait appris que ses parents n'étaient pas morts dans un accident de la route mais que c'était de la main d'un puissant mage noir du nom de Voldemort. Et puis finir, ce même mage noir était à sa recherche car lui seul avait, seul Merlin savait pourquoi, survécu à son sortilège meurtrier.

Et voilà que ses beaux projets volaient en éclats. Le seul but qu'il se devait d'avoir était de tuer Voldemort, dut-il en mourir.

Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans le vide et celui-ci vint percuter une table en bois. Harry poussa un cri de douleur qui se répercuta dans la pièce.

" Merde! J'en ai Maaaaaaaarre!" Explosa-t-il " Je veux être normal ! Vous entendez ! NORMAL !" Hurla-t-il avant de tomber à genoux.

Le froid, la fatigue aussi bien physique de mentale lui engourdissaient les membres tant et si bien qu'il ne pouvait se relever. Sa tête était baissée et quelques mèches de cheveux vinrent voiler son visage.

" Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?" Murmura-t-il piteusement.

Soudain, un éclair doré zébra le haut de la pièce et la salle fut emplie de lumière. Harry releva la tête et porta son avant-bras devant ses yeux, ébloui.

Il entendit alors une voix, sinueuse, froide et cinglante lui murmurer "Ça". Il ouvrit grand les yeux alors qu'il était assailli de flash, d'images. Son souffle se coupa alors que son corps de arquait.

Une série d'images l'envahirent suivies par une foule de sentiments : Des maisons. Blanc. La neige. Les arbres. Des cris. Des paroles. Des capes. Lui. La peur. _Elle_. La haine. Le noir.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était mis à crier que lorsqu'il entendit sa propre voix se répercuter sur les murs de la salle.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! ARRETEZ ! ARRETEZ !"

La perte de contrôle. Le bien-être. Un éclair verdâtre. Un corps. La joie.

Son cri se fit plus fort, se muant en un hurlement presque inhumain plein de douleur, de rage et de peur. Il entendit au loin quelqu'un l'appeler mais ne put répondre. La lumière se fit plus forte, plus intense, plus douloureuse.

Elle se rétracta, plongea en lui, le pénétrant par tous les pores de sa peau comme un millier d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc. Soudain, il y eut un moment de calme, durant lequel Harry ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir les fentes qui avaient remplacé ses pupilles : tout autour de lui sembla se décomposer.

* * *

" Potter ! Potter !" Hurlait Draco en tambourinant sur l'immense porte qui lui faisait face.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu le hurlement du brun, il avait accouru au plus vite, suivant la douloureuse plainte jusqu'à arriver devant cette porte. Il avait alors essayé tous les sorts et contre-sorts qu'il connaissait, rien n'avait pu l'ouvrir.

Soudain, la porte fut entourée d'une lumière dorée et Draco eut à peine le temps de reculer que la porte volait en éclat, le puissant souffle dégagé par la soudaine explosion le projetant au bout du couloir.

Il dut attendre plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir se relever. A peine fut-il debout qu'il fut pris de vertiges, néanmoins, il continua d'avancer vers l'étrange pièce.

Lorsqu'il entra, il fut surpris par la chaleur inhabituelle qui y régnait mais ne s'en formalisa pas, continuant son avancée dans l'obscurité.

Il tenta d'illuminer la pièce mais son "_Lumos_" resta sans réponse, sa magie semblait bloquée par une force mystérieuse. Impossible de retrouver le brun dans cette obscurité.

Il entendit alors un râle à sa droite et il fit un pas en arrière en voyant la silhouette qui se traînait au sol. Son corps semblait émettre de fins éclairs dorés, aussitôt suivis d'un nouveau gémissement de douleur.

Lorsqu'il reconnut enfin la personne à terre, Draco se précipita vers elle.

" Potter !" S'écria-t-il en s'agenouillant près de lui. Un nouvel éclair auréola le corps du brun et le blond put distinguer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues pâles.

Il tendit une main vers lui mais dut aussitôt la retirer, frappé par l'électricité qui entourait le Gryffon.

" Potter ! Potter tu m'entends !" Cria-t-il a l'intention du brun qui continuait de ramper vers la sortie, murmurant des paroles inaudibles.

Draco se pencha vers lui pour entendre ce qu'il disait et il sentit son coeur se nouer au fond de lui.

" Je les ai tué..." Murmurait le brun d'une voix absente et sans vie "...je les ai tué..."

* * *

Harry ouvrit à nouveau les yeux sur le mur dont il connaissait par cœur les reliefs et poussa un profond soupire. Il commençait à se lasser de ces réveils qui se ressemblaient, toujours au même endroit et surtout, toujours seul. Il tenta de se redresser et poussa un râle de douleur, sentant chaque parcelle de son corps le brûler. Il avait l'impression qu'un camion lui était passé dessus, ne laissant derrière qu'un amas de chaire meurtrie.

Il tourna la tête vers la porte mais n'y trouva personne. Il jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce qu'il trouva vide. Il avait un mal de tête insupportable et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Pour une fois, il aurait bien voulu se réveiller auprès de Mme Pomfresh, qu'elle lui souhaite la bienvenue, prenne de ses nouvelles et lui donne une potion qui, certes serait imbuvable, mais qui calmerait tous ses maux.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour appeler, au cas où l'infirmière ne serait pas loin, mais il fut surpris de n'entendre aucun son sortir de sa bouche. Il poussa un profond soupire avant de fermer les yeux. Peut-être qu'à son réveil, il y aurait quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Les secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun bruit ne vienne troubler le silence dans lequel la pièce était tombée, puis, dans un violent sursaut, il rouvrit les yeux et poussa un hurlement qui se serait entendu à plusieurs mètres si au lieu de cela, un râle presque inaudible n'en était pas sorti.

Le fin brin de voix qui avait franchi ses lèvres se brisa et il fut pris d'une quinte de toux silencieuse.

Il jeta des regards affolés autour de lui et repoussa les draps qui le couvraient. Il descendit de son lit avec tant de précipitation qu'il en tomba à terre, sa tête heurtant violemment le sol qui se couvrit de rouge.

Il se releva d'une main tremblante et tituba vers la porte, qui lui semblait à des kilomètres, hors d'atteinte. Il zigzagua un moment entre la table de chevet et la porte et tendit une main fébrile vers la poignée.

Au moment où sa peau allait rencontrer le cuivre froid, la poignée descendit et la porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

Draco était assis sur l'un des fauteuils en velours vert qui étaient disposés dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il souffla sur la tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il avait entre ses mains et porta le liquide marron à ses lèvres rosées. Il ferma les yeux afin de savourer la chaleur qui glissait le long de son corps engourdi par le froid, puis laissa échapper un soupire de bien être.

Il laissa son regard glisser vers les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée, léchant les parois de pierre dans un bruit de crépitement. Ses pensées se perdirent en quelques secondes, pour se focaliser sur les évènements qui s'étaient produits ces dernières semaines. Il avait été attaqué par des _Détraqueurs_ envoyés par Voldemort, puis poursuivi par des Mangemorts.

Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenait-il tant à l'abattre ? Il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un adulte alors en quoi cela l'avancerait-il ? Il ne connaissait rien qui pourrait nuire au Mage noir, aucun secret, aucun plan d'attaque, rien.

Alors pourquoi ? En quoi était-i une menace ?

Et surtout, qu'arrivait-il à Harry Potter pour qu'il ait changé autant en si peu ?

Le jeune brun était devenu une autre personne, ou plutôt, c'était comme si deux personne habitaient un même corps : le Harry Potter que tout le monde connaissait, fidèle Gryffondor, courageux, toujours prêt à affronter le danger pour protéger ses amis, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Et puis, plus récemment, un autre Harry était apparu. Il ne se montrait généralement que la nuit, lorsque Draco faisait ses rondes du soir.

Celui-ci n'avait aucune étoile dans ses yeux ternes, pas une trace de vie. Il marchait le dos courbé, d'un pas lent, errant tel un fantôme dans les couloirs.

Parfois, il arrivait à un cul de sac et s'arrêtait, contemplant un moment le mur qui se dressait devant lui, avant de tourner les épaules et de faire demi-tour, replongeant dans les ténèbres et la froideur des couloirs.

Cet Harry là l'intriguait. Il avait étudié l'autre pendant plus de 7 ans et avait assisté, au fil des années, à la naissance du second.

Chaque fois qu'un proche périssait dans leur combat contre le mal, chaque fois que quelqu'un disparaissait, cette partie de lui grandissait, se développait, jusqu'à devenir une entité propre.

Et puis, il y avait cette magie qu'il dégageait lorsqu'il était hors de lui. Une magie qui ne pouvait être décrite par des mots, il fallait la sentir pour comprendre. Elle le clouait sur place, incapable de faire le moindre geste, d'émettre le moindre son. Dans ces moments, le Survivant imposait un respect total ainsi qu'une admiration sans égal.

Il revit le brun dans la petite ruelle du Pré-au-Lard et ses sourcils se froncèrent en repensant à ce qui s'y était passé. Comment avait-il pu jeter un Avada Kedavra avec autant de calme ? Comment avait-il pu regarder cet homme mourir sans en sentir la moindre peine, le moindre regret ?

Ce POtter la n'avait pas peur de tuer. C'était un fait. Il pouvait lever sa baguette et jeter le sort mortel sans aucun remord.

Le seul problème était que l'autre Harry devrait en subir les conséquences au réveil : perte de mémoire, trouble, peine et culpabilité lorsqu'il apprendrait ce qu'il avait fait.

Il posa sa tasse sur la petite table de bois à sa gauche et se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et sortit. En quelques minutes, il était arrivé devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Il s'arrêta, grelottant et fixa la poignée, comme qu'il pouvait l'ouvrir par la pensée. Il soupira. Pourquoi ses jambes le menaient-elles toujours jusqu'ici ? Il n'avait rien à dire au brun, il ne pouvait pas entrer comme ça et s'asseoir près de lui.

Ils n'étaient pas amis et ne le seraient jamais. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre avoir une relation normale avec lui.

Pourtant, c'était bien sa main qui se levait, bien ses doigts qui cherchaient la poignée de la porte, bien son poignet qui pivotait pour abaisser le manche de cuir.

La porte s'ouvrit et la première chose qu'il vit fut un lit, vide. Pris d'une soudaine panique, il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée, juste à temps pour réceptionner le corps du brun qui lui tombait dessus.

Les deux jeunes hommes tombèrent à la renverse et Draco retint un gémissement de douleur lorsque son dos heurta le sol. Il sentit alors le brun s'agiter entre ses bras et, à travers les mèches rebelles, il aperçut des larmes.

« Potter ? » Appela-t-il d'une voix plus inquiète qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « Potter qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Le Gryffon le repoussa brutalement et se mit à ramper vers les escaliers. Draco tendit une main et attrape un pan de sa chemise froissée.

« Eh ! Potter ! »

Le brun fit volte face, semblant enfin reconnaître le blond. Il ouvrit la bouche et prononça le nom du Serpentard, enfin, ses lèvres bougèrent mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Mais le brun continua de parler, tendant une main vers le blond, le suppliant d'un regard plein de larmes.

« Je ne comprends pas… » Dit-Draco, mais le brun s'accrocha à lui et il put entendre ses sanglots de désespoir.

D'une voix tremblante, Draco entoura les épaules du brun de ses bras et enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure ébène.

« Je ne comprends pas…je ne comprends pas… » Murmura-t-il d'un air désemparé.

Il ne comprenait plus rien.

* * *

Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix étaient réunis dans le bureau du directeur Dumbledore, tous en ligne derrière les deux fauteuils qui étaient face au bureau, sur lesquels étaient assis les deux jeunes sorciers.

Le regard azur du vieux sorcier se posa sur Harry qui baissa instantanément les yeux au sol, jouant nerveusement avec les plis de sa chemise.

Tous le regardaient avec inquiétude, ce qui rendait le brun encore plus nerveux.

« Comment te sens-tu, Harry ? » Demanda Dumbledore de sa douce voix.

Harry réfléchit un moment avant de hausser les épaules.

« Il semblerait que tu aies des problèmes d'élocution. » Continua le directeur. « Tu n'arrives plus à parler ? »

Harry, toujours sans lever les yeux, secoua la tête dans un signe de négation.

« Je vois. » Dumbledore fit une pause afin de préparer le jeune garçon à la question qu'il allait lui poser. « Voudrais-tu nous parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours ? »

Le brun sursauta et ses yeux se voilèrent. Ce changement n'échappa à son interlocuteur qui soupira.

« Il faudra que l'on en parle, Harry. » Dit-il, plus sérieux et Draco crut l'espace d'un instant qu'il savait tout de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Harry ne répondit pas et ses épaules se voûtèrent encore plus.

« Très bien, lorsque le moment sera venu, tu nous expliqueras tout. Draco vas te raccompagner à l'infirmerie où… »

Harry sursauta et commença à s'agiter. Plusieurs personnes firent un pas en avant et Rémus appela le nom de son filleul mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas.

« Que veux-tu me dire ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

Pour toute réponse, Harry, se leva, agrippa un parchemin qui traînait sur le bureau du directeur ainsi qu'une plume. Il griffonna quelques mots et tendit au sorcier qui la lut à voix basse.

« Tu ne veux plus retourner à l'infirmerie ? Tu veux retourner dans ton dortoir ? »

Il reçu un vif geste de la tête en réponse.

« Mais si tu ne veux aller ni à l'infirmerie, ni dans ta maison, où veux-tu aller ? »

Harry se tortilla un moment sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

« Eh bien ? »

Après quelques secondes de calme, la main gauche du brun se leva lentement pour pointer quelque chose à sa gauche.

Draco cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant le doigt pointé sur lui.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et Dumbledore éclata de rire, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Eh bien, mon cher Draco, je pense que notre petit Harry veut être hébergé chez toi. » Chanta le directeur.

« De quoi ? » s'exclama le blond en bondissant hors de son fauteuil.

« Etant donné que tu as ta propre chambre de préfet, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que vous entamiez une petite cohabitation. »

« Mais…mais c'est petit ! Et je n'ai qu'un lit ! » S'écria le Serpentard, le rouge aux joues.

« Ah, je n'avais pas pensé à cela. » Répondit Dumbledore en se frottant le menton. « Je demanderai aux elfes de maison d'en apporter une demain. »

« Et pour ce soir ? » Demanda le blond, bien qu'il savait déjà ce que l'on allait lui dire.

« Et bien, s'il s'agit d'un soir, je ne vois pas de problème à ce que vous dormiez dans le même lit. Vous êtes de grands garçons non ? »

Draco allait lui répondre d'aller se faire voir, mais au lieu de cela, un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Vaincu, il baissa les bras.

« Bon ça va, j'ai compris. Je vais vous le garder votre animal de compagnie. » Grommela-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, puis, lorsqu'il vit que le brun ne le suivait pas. « Bon alors tu viens oui ou non ! »

D'un bond, le brun s'était élancé à sa poursuite alors qu'il disparaissait dans les escaliers en colimaçon.

« Peut-être que comme ça, nous en saurons un peu plus sur ce qui se passe. » Dit le directeur aux autres personnes présentes, qui hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

* * *

Dans un nuage de fumée, Harry sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette sur ses cheveux rendus sombres par l'eau qui en glissait. Il avait revêtu un pyjama composé d'un gros pull et d'un pantalon en soie noirs. Il se frottait vigoureusement la tête lorsqu'il se figea.

Un air de musique flottait dans le couloir qui reliait la salle de bain au salon. En tendant l'oreille il reconnut des notes de piano. Il se pencha pour apercevoir la personne qui jouait et ses yeux tombèrent sur une chevelure blonde.

Assis face à un immense piano à queue blanc, Draco Malfoy laissait ses doigts glisser sur les touches blanches, émettant ainsi une triste musique qui enveloppa Harry.

Le brun ferma les yeux pour laisser les notes pénétrer son âme. La tristesse et la peine qui en filtrait le troublèrent tellement qu'il se laissa glisser contre le mur, s'asseyant à terre.

Le Serpentard aussi avait les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés, concentré sur les émotions qu'il cherchait à faire passer par le biais de ces quelques notes.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était soudain mis à jouer, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas touché un piano, depuis qu'il avait quitté le manoir pour entrer à Poudlard. Bien sûr, il avait joué pour ses parents les jours de Noël et d'autres fêtes. Il avait appris à en jouer dès qu'il fut assez grand pour en atteindre les touches.

Il prenait un plaisir fou à en jouer, variant les musiques, inventant ses propres ballades, improvisant quelques notes de jazz. Cette musique était plus calme, plus triste et il espérait qu'elle pourrait le calmer. A partir du moment où il posait les doigts sur les touches en damier, le monde autour de lui disparaissait et plus rien d'autre ne comptait à par sa musique.

Il ouvrit les yeux lorsque la musique accéléra et ses doigts se figèrent dans les airs lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil la silhouette du jeune Gryffon à terre.

Il se leva d'un bond et fonça sur lui.

« Potter ? Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il en lui agrippant les épaules.

Le brun leva la tête et son regard plein de larmes rencontra celui, troublé, du blond.

Il secoua la tête et lui fit un petit sourire, comme pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et il se mit à fuir le regard du Serpentard.

Draco l'observa un moment avant qu'un petit sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage.

« C'est ma prestation qui t'a mis dans cet état ? » Demanda-t-il, amusé.

Harry sursauta et, s'empourprant d'avantage, repoussa le blond et se releva, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la pièce du fond.

Le blond émit un petit rire avant de s'arrêter, ses yeux s'écarquillant, il s'élança vers la porte qui venait de se fermer.

« Eh ! Mais c'est ma chambre ! »

**A suivre.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Harry se leva d'un bond, les mains plaquées contre le lit, agrippant les draps trempés de sueur, les muscles contractés au maximum. La première chose qui le frappa fut l'absence de son: il avait pourtant conscience qu'il était en train de s'époumoner dans un cri d'horreur, mais aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Était-il devenu sourd ? Il avait à nouveau fait ce rêve atroce, à nouveau croisé ces yeux froids et calculateurs et, pendant un bref instant, il avait cru se perdre à jamais.

Il ne put penser d'avantage en sentant deux mains glaciales se poser sur ses épaules, exerçant une certaine pression afin de le faire se rallonger. Il se débattit. Peut-être essayait-on de l'attaquer. Il pensa automatiquement à Voldemort: l'avait-il suivi jusqu'aux limites du rêve ? D'ailleurs, était-il toujours en train de rêver ? Peu importait au final, puisque le mage noir était capable de lui faire du mal jusque dans le pays des songes.

Son poignet droit fut bloqué, puis ce fut autour du gauche. Il se mit à crier, enfin, il pensait qu'il criait car, à nouveau, il ne reçut aucun écho de sa voix. Cependant, il sursauta violemment en entendant un cri lui vriller les oreilles.

« Par Salazar Potter tu vas te calmer ! »

Il se figea et ses yeux émeraudes glissèrent vers la silhouette à laquelle appartenaient les longs doigts qui lui entouraient les poignets. Son regard apeuré croisa celui, orageux, d'un grand blond, dont quelques mèches rebelles venaient glisser sur son visage, encadrant les deux lunes qui l'observaient.

Ses lèvres bougèrent, formant un mot qui, contrairement à ceux du blond, ne retentit pas dans la pièce. Néanmoins, le blond lui répondit.

« Oui Potter, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Je te rappelle que ce sont MES appartements ici. »

Le brun soupira et sa tête retomba sur les coussins alors que son corps se détendait. Soudain, le visage du blond apparut à quelques centimètres du sien. Il se figea à nouveau.

« Ça va faire une semaine que tu me gonfles avec tes rêves bizarres...dont tu refuses de parler... » Continua-t-il en lui jetant un regard suspicieux.

Le brun balbutia quelque chose d'inintelligible, et de muet, mais le blond comprit qu'il ne tirerait rien du survivant. Aussi poussa-t-il un soupir avant de se redresser, relâchant son emprise sur le brun.

« Peu importe, aussitôt que tu auras retrouvé ta voix de fillette, tu vides les lieux. » Dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

D'un geste habile, il évita le coussin lancé dans sa direction, qui vint s'écraser à quelques centimètres de lui. Il poussa un nouveau soupir.

« Tous les matins... »

* * *

Harry s'installa à la table du salon, où le bond prenait son petit déjeuner. À peine fut-il assis qu'une tasse de chocolat chaud apparut devant lui. Il leva les yeux vers le blond et lui lança un faible sourire en guise de remerciement qu'il ignora royalement. Le brun prit la tasse et en huma l'odeur chocolatée, fermant les yeux, savourant la chaleur qui se transmettait à travers ses paumes.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il eut le temps d'apercevoir le blond détourner les siens avant de se replonger dans la lecture de son journal. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais à nouveau, rien ne vint perturber le silence régnant dans la pièce. Il fit de grands signes au blond qui fit mine de ne pas le voir. Exaspéré, il prit une poignée de céréales dans le bol qui venait d'apparaître avant de la jeter sur le Serpentard, qui sursauta violemment.

« Par Merlin mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'écria-t-il en décollant la petite étoile qui s'était collée à sa joue. « Tu trouves ça drôle, Potter ? »

Harry lui fit une série de gestes que le blond ignora en se tournant à nouveau vers son journal.

« Si tu veux me parler, utilise le sort que t'as appris Severus. »

Le brun soupira avant de sortir sa baguette de sa poche et de l'agiter dans le vide. Aussitôt, une série de lettres étoilées apparurent à quelques centimètres du visage du blond, qui releva la tête.

« Oui, je vais en cours, Potter, comme tous les jours. Autre chose ? »

A nouveau, le brun agita sa baguette et, après un moment de silence, le blond soupira.

« Je finirai quand j'aurai fini, Potter ! T'es qui, ma mère ? Lâche-moi la grappe un peu ! » Cracha-t-il avant de refermer violemment le journal.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, agrippa son sac, sa cape, puis sortit. Aussitôt, tout ce qui se trouvait sur son côté de la table disparut, laissant comme seule trace de son passage le journal posé sur le sofa.

Harry resta un moment à observer la place qu'avait occupé le blond: il n'aimait pas se retrouver seul dans ces grands appartements dont il ne pouvait briser le silence oppressant. Seules les quelques réponses, aussi glaciales pouvaient-elles être, que daignait lui adresser le blond lui témoignait de ses capacités auditives. Une fois le Serpentard parti, Harry se retrouvait seul, perdu dans un flot de questions auxquelles aucune réponse ne semblait se présenter. Il n'avait pas le droit de sortir des appartements du blond, et ce pour une raison simple: il ne pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs.

En effet, privé de sa voix, le brun était dans l'impossibilité de lancer le moindre sort. Au terme de leur septième année d'étude, les sorciers se doivent d'être capable de jeter des sorts sans avoir à les prononcer, évitant ainsi de donner un avantage à l'adversaire ainsi que le temps de préparer sa défense. Mais l'année scolaire venant de commencer et les récents évènements avaient dérangé le programme du brun.

Ainsi, aussi longtemps qu'il restait muet, il était vulnérable face à la moindre petite attaque, comme un Moldu. Le seul sort qu'il pouvait lancer était celui que lui avait appris le professeur Rogue, lui permettant de communiquer avec les autres.

Il sursauta légèrement lorsque, dans un _plop_ sonore, une pile de livres apparut devant lui. Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge située à l'autre bout de la pièce: 9h00. Même s'il ne pouvait assister aux cours, certains professeurs s'assuraient qu'il participait aux travaux dirigés. Il observa un moment le chaudron qui venait d'apparaître à ses pieds avant de lever les yeux alors que des lettres apparaissaient devant lui. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture du professeur de potions: fine, noire, délicate mais qui trahissait toute l'autorité et la froideur dont pouvait faire preuve l'ancien Mangemort.

Une fois la liste des ingrédient écrite, ceux-ci apparurent sur la table. Dans soupir, Harry se pencha pour attraper ce qui ressemblait à une racine de mandragore lorsqu'il fut pris d'un violent vertige. Dans un bref flash de lumière, il se revit a Près-au-Lard, ses pas dans la neige, des voix, de longues capes noires...

Il bascula en arrière et se rattrapa au sofa pour ne pas tomber. Depuis quelques jours il avait ces flashs qui explosaient dans sa tête, il revoyait ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là, ce qu'il avait fait. Il prit une profonde inspiration en se rendant compte que sa respiration s'était coupée. Il ne se rappelait pas de tout en détails mais une chose était sûre: il avait tué. Lui, le gentil Harry Potter que tout le monde adulait, lui qui n'était pas capable de s'en prendre à qui que ce soit, il avait ôté la vie. Une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui murmurer qu'au fond, il n'avait fait que se débarrasser d'un Mangemort à la solde de Voldemort, mais cela ne suffisait pas à combler le vide qu'il ressentait. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les morts qu'il avait pu causer sur le champs de bataille, qui résultait de l'auto-défense. Dans ce cas, il avait tué sans qu'il n'y ait eu de combat au préalable. Sur le coup, cela lui était apparu comme simple, normal et c'est justement ce sentiment qui le répugnait à présent.

Il n'avait pas le droit de prendre de vie, pas après toutes ces personnes chères à son cœur qui avaient péri injustement, pas après tout ce pourquoi il s'était battu. En ôtant la vie à Goyle senior, il avait franchi une limite, une limite qui séparait le Bien du Mal, qui le rapprochait de son ennemi juré, une limite qui avait fait de lui un monstre. Il était donc normal qu'il soit puni, par la perte de sa voix et donc, de ses pouvoirs. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune envie de les retrouver pour le moment, acceptant la punition.

Bien sûr, il n'en avait pas parlé aux autres. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, personne ne semblait être au courant de ce qu'il avait fait, pas même Malfoy qui avait pourtant assisté à la scène. Et puis, malgré le fait qu'il avait utilisé un sort impardonnable, il n'avait rien reçu de la part du Ministère de la Magie, pourtant très à cheval sur le règlement. Pourquoi ce manque de réaction ? Le devait-il à sa notoriété ? Pourtant le Ministère avait été clair à ce sujet: au regard de la loi, il n'était ni plus ni moins que Potter, sorcier de 17 ans, responsable devant celle-ci.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il entendit une sorte de cliquetis. Il leva la tête et vit un hibou perché à la fenêtre qui lui faisait face, une lettre coincée dans son bec. Cela devait sans doute être une lettre destinée au blond. En effet le Serpentard recevait une dizaine de lettres par jour, presque que des lettres d'amour qui finissaient à la poubelle aussitôt le blond rentré. Parfois, une lettre était sauvée des ordures ou des flammes mais son contenu ou expéditeur étaient gardé secret, aussi Harry se voyait il formellement interdit d'y toucher, sous peine d'être banni à jamais des appartements du blond. Il soupira en entendant le hibou taper du bec sur la vitre, attendant que le brun ne vienne le décharger de son fardeau.

« Tu n'as qu'à la poser sur le comptoir avec les autres horreurs. » Marmonna Harry en lui tournant le dos.

Comment le blond pouvait-il attirer autant de filles ? En quoi son narcissisme exacerbé, son égoïsme abusif et son arrogance frustrante pouvaient ils attirer la gente féminine ? A croire que les garçons gentils et honnêtes n'étaient plus au goût du jour, ou que les femmes avaient développé un certain attrait pour le masochisme.

Le hibou émit un cri qui le fit sursauter et se retourner; en une fraction de seconde, le volatile s'était posé sur son épaule.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » S'écria Harry en tournant sur lui-même, tentant de déloger le hibou, qui en réponse, se cramponna un peu plus à son épaule, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. « Ok ! Ok ! » Reprit-il en levant les mains en signe de soumission.

L'oiseau émit un petit cri de contentement avant de pencher la tête vers le brun, qui cueillit l'enveloppe noire. De par la rudesse du papier et les arabesques qui y étaient dessinées, Harry put deviner la haute qualité de la lettre, et donc son importance. Soudain, dans une bourrasque de vent, l'oiseau s'envola et quitta la pièce dans un chant mélodieux. Aussitôt, dans un « pouf » sonore, la lettre s'ouvrit et une écriture fine et élégante se dessina sous les yeux du brun.

_Draco,_

_Comme tu dois t'en douter, en t'alliant à l'ennemi, tu as tourné le dos à ta famille, par conséquent, et ce à partir de la réception de cette lettre, tu ne fais officiellement plus partie de la lignée des Malfoy._

_Tu fais à présent partie du camp adverse, et sache qu'aucun Mangemort n'hésitera à t'éliminer si l'occasion se présente, surtout depuis ce qu'il est arrivé à Goyle senior._

_N'essaye plus de nous contacter, ta mère et moi, pour nous, tu n'existes déjà plus._

_Mais si je pouvais te donner un dernier conseil de père, ce serait celui-ci: Ne fais pas l'erreur de croire que Poudlard est un endroit sûr pour toi, tes amis d'hier sont tes ennemis d'aujourd'hui._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Harry se figea, pétrifié face aux mots qui disparaissaient déjà devant ses yeux. Il resta un instant les yeux dans le vague avant de se redresser vivement et de foncer vers la porte, baguette à la main.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il avait terminé sa potion et qu'il attendait que le cours finisse. Du coin de l'œil, il perçut le regard approbateur de son parrain et lui répondit d'un micro sourire que seul le Maître des Potions était en mesure de discerner dans les traits impassibles du blond. En y repensant, l'espion Mangemort était le seul « parent » qui lui restait à présent, car il n'était pas dupe: sa famille avait sans doute déjà effacé toutes traces de son existence et coupé tous liens avec ce fils indigne qui les avait humilié. Il fronça les sourcils, qu'il en soit ainsi, il préférait encore être banni qu'asservis. Au sein de l'Ordre, il ne se sentait pas entravé: on ne lui demandait rien de plus que de faire son boulot, pas de liens hypocrites avec les autres, pas d'avilissement envers un connard de serpent, et surtout, pas de saloperie de marque.

Il soupira en se demandant qui pourrait bien prendre la place du vieux Dumbledore une fois celui-ci disparu, car s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était certain, c'était qu'Albus Dumbledore ne survivrait pas à cette guerre.

« Bien, le cours est terminé, veuillez me remettre vos fioles à présent. » Retentit la voix traînante du professeur. « Monsieur Weasley, j'ai dit posez cette louche ! »

Avec toute la grâce que lui permettait son éducation, Draco se leva, jeta négligemment son sac sur l'épaule et s'éloigna, non sans un signe de tête pour son parrain. A peine avait-il quitté la pièce qu'il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il sentit qu'on lui rentrait dedans.

« Draco ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, cela faisait une semaine qu'aucun Serpentard ne lui avait adressé la parole et voilà que depuis le début de la matinée, tous ses anciens camarades se comportaient normalement avec lui, comme si de rien n'était, et à présent, Pansy Parkinson revenait vers lui. Que se passait-il ?

« Tu viens ? On va faire un tour avant le cours de Flitwick ! » Dit-elle en lui agrippant le bras pour le tirer vers les jardins où s'étaient réunis les élèves durant l'inter-classe.

« Non merci. » Répondit-il en se libérant. « J'ai autre chose à faire. » Dit-il en tournant les talons, mais la Serpentarde s'accrocha à sa robe, le forçant à s'arrêter.

« S'il te plait Draco ! » Implora-t-elle, et il crut discerner dans sa voix une pointe de terreur.

« Pansy, qu'est-ce que... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car il se figea en sentant un bras passer autour de son cou.

« Eh Draco ! Amène toi, on voudrait te dire deux mots ! » Entendit-il à sa gauche.

Il se retourna et aperçut le visage bouffi de Crabbe, qui répondit à son regard interrogateur par un sourire qui fit gonfler ses joues. Un peu plus en retrait, Goyle l'observait sans un mot.

« Vincent ! Arrête je t'en supplie ! » Cria Pansy alors que les deux gorilles entraînaient le blond vers les cachots, à l'abri des regards.

Draco tenta de se débattre mais c'était inutile face à Crabbe et Goyle. Il ne pouvait même pas atteindre sa baguette. Il se laissa alors porter (car ses pieds ne touchaient même plus le sol) par les deux Serpentards, avec comme seul bruit celui de leurs pas, et des suppliques incessantes de Pansy.

* * *

Lorsqu'il fut jeté à terre, il leva les yeux vers ce qui lui sembla être une grotte au vu des murs irréguliers et humides, ainsi que de l'absence de lumière. Il reconnut sans problème la Salle sur Demande qu'il avait lui même façonné en quatrième année pour y torturer les élèves d'années inférieures. Il connaissait donc tout de cette salle, des pièges dont elle regorgeait, ainsi que des multitudes d'objets de torture qu'elle offrait. Il ne put retenir un rictus face à l'ironie de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Crabbe ! Goyle ! Laissez moi lui parler ! » S'écria Pansy en entrant à son tour dans la salle, qui se referma derrière elle.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. » Répondit Goyle en sortant sa baguette.

« Goyle, ne fais pas... »

« IL A TUÉ MON PÈRE ! » Hurla le Serpentard et son cri résonna dans la pièce. « Il l'a tué Pansy ! Que penses-tu qu'il y ait à dire, HEIN ? »

Draco se figea brusquement. Alors c'était ça, tout le monde pensait qu'il était le meurtrier de Goyle senior. Un nouveau rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres, évidement, personne n'avait ne serait-ce qu'imaginé que cela puisse être Potter. Tant mieux, car privé de ses pouvoirs, le binoclard n'aurait pu se défendre face à d'éventuelles représailles.

« Ce rat nous a tous trahi ! » Vociféra le Serpentard en se tournant vers le blond. « Tu nous as trahi Draco...pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'être alliés à ces chiens de Gryffondors ! »

Tout le monde était convaincu de sa culpabilité donc. Pourtant, Bellatrix avait été présente également, elle avait vu toute la scène et avait semblé terrorisée par quelque chose, quelque chose qui venait de Potter. Sa force peut-être ? Ou son manque d'hésitation à tuer quelqu'un ?

« Pourquoi avoir renié ta famille pour cette bande de trolls ! Pourquoi nous avoir fait ça à nous ? A moi ? »

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, la Mangemort n'avait pipé mot de la présence de Potter ce jour-là. Alors personne n'en avait encore après le brun, et puisque personne n'était au courant de sa perte de pouvoir, alors il était en sécurité.

« Pourquoi ! Réponds moi Draco ! »

Il était en sécurité et devait le rester.

« Draco ! »

Et pour cela, il fallait que l'attention des Mangemorts se focalise sur autre chose, ou plutôt sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il leva la tête et sourit, soulagé.

« ENFLURE ! » S'écria Goyle en pointant sa baguette vers le blond qui ne le regardait toujours pas.

« GOYLE ! ARRÊTE ! » Hurla Pansy.

« _DOLORIS_ ! »

Draco leva sa baguette et il sentit la bulle qui l'avait entouré vibrer en repoussant l'attaque du Serpentard qui recula sous la surprise, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire appel à un nouveau sort, frappé par la tétanie imposée par le _Petreficus Totalus_ du blond. Il tomba lourdement au sol, sa baguette toujours dans la main.

« Un traître, hein ? » Murmura le blond en se relevant. « Aurais-tu oublié qui t'as appris le peu de choses que ta tête de demeuré a bien voulu retenir ? Sans moi, tu ne serais même pas capable de tenir cette baguette que tu agites si fièrement devant mon nez. »

Il épousseta sa cape blanchie par la poussière qui jonchait le sol et s'approcha du gorille, toujours immobilisé. Heureusement pour lui, en intégrant l'Ordre, il avait suivi un entraînement de titan avec son parrain, qui lui avait appris à faire appel à certains sorts sans avoir à les prononcer.

« Tu sais pourquoi j'ai tué ton père, Goyle ? » Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers le corps de son ancien ami. « C'est parce que je ne supporte pas les larbins inutiles dans votre genre, ça me rends malade. » Siffla-t-il.

Le Serpentard étouffa un gémissement alors que des larmes de colère glissaient sur ses joues rebondies.

« Et tu sais quoi ? Tu en es un aussi. » Reprit le blond en écrasant la baguette de Goyle du talon, faisant craquer le bois. « Laisser un salopard de serpent te dicter ce que tu dois faire, décider si ta vie vaut la peine de continuer, qui tu dois épouser, qui tu dois fréquenter, il faut vraiment être un PUTIN DE LARBIN pour accepter ça, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il sentait que sa voix tremblait, mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, toute la colère et la haine qu'il ressentait pour ce système avait pris possession de lui.

« Ce père que tu pleures Goyle, n'aurait pas hésité à te sacrifier sur l'autel de la servitude. » Dit-il en pointant à nouveau sa baguette sur lui. Quelque part, loin derrière lui, il entendit Pansy crier son nom. « Ce père que tu pleures t'aurait lui-même tranché la gorge pour un caprice de ce salopard de Voldemort ! » Cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette à la gorge de Goyle, dont les yeux exorbités ne reflétaient plus aucune haine ou colère, mais une surprise immense qui semblait être la raison de son immobilisme.

Derrière lui, les cris de Pansy s'étaient tus. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lancer son sort, un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre à sa gauche et il fut projeté au sol.

* * *

Cela faisait un moment qu'il courait à travers les couloirs du château. A cette heure-ci, le Serpentard devait avoir terminé son cours de potions. Il avait donc cherché à la bibliothèque ainsi que dans la Grande Salle, provoquant la stupeur chez les autres élèves, qui n'avaient pas vu le Survivant depuis une semaine. Certains étaient persuadés que le brun était parti en entraînement intensif en compagnie du directeur, dont seul lui avait le secret.

Il courait un peu au hasard, ne pouvant demander d'aide à personne sous peine de voir son secret découvert. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il ne pouvait parler. Il déambula ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de se retrouver face à la salle qui mène aux cachots. Là, au bout du couloir sombre, il trouva le sac du blond. Ses sens se mirent en alerte et son corps se mit à battre plus vite. Il leva la tête et balaya les environs sans rien y trouver d'anormal. Il se leva donc pour reprendre sa recherche, lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui empoignait le bras? Il bascula en arrière, coupé dans son élan.

« Monsieur Potter. » Entendit-il derrière lui. « Je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu vous empêcher de m'envoyer votre potion, mais je vois maintenant, promenade matinale ? »

Le Survivant n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se vit entraîner dans la salle de cours. Une fois la porte fermée, le professeur se tourna vers lui.

« Êtes-vous débile ou tout simplement trop imbu de vous-même pour vous rendre compte du danger auquel vous vous exposez en vous promenant sans défense ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma aussitôt.

« Les membres de l'Ordre font de leur mieux pour vous faire oublier le temps de trouver une solution à votre perte momentanée de pouvoirs et vous, vous fichez tout en l'air en...bon sang quoi Potter ? Utilisez le sort que je vous ai appris par Merlin ! »

D'un coup de baguette, les mots retenus par le brun apparurent.

« Draco ? Il vient de quitter mon cours il y a moins d'une heure, pourquoi ? Quoi ? En danger ? »

Il n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer, avait-il un moyen de savoir où se trouvait le blond ?

« Certainement. » Répondit l'ex Mangemort en sortant un parchemin usé du pli de sa robe.

La carte des Maraudeurs ! Il la lui avait confisqué lors de sa cinquième année et le brun avait toujours déploré cette perte.

« Étrange, je ne le vois nulle part... » Annonça Snape en levant un regard interrogateur vers le brun. « Qu'est ce que cela veut dire, Potter ? »

Mais le brun ne l'écoutait plus. Pas sur la carte, était-il en dehors de Poudlard ? Non, il n'avait aucune raison de partir aussi précipitamment et son sac retrouvé au sol prouvait qu'on l'avait emmené de force. Il fallait donc trouver une autre solution, un endroit qui bloquait le pouvoir de la carte, où l'on ne pouvait être repéré...

Harry redressa vivement la tête et, sans faire attention aux cris du professeur derrière lui, il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

C'est à bout de souffle qu'il arriva dans le couloir du septième étage, et il prit un moment pour reprendre ses esprits. Si Draco n'était pas visible sur la carte des Maraudeurs, alors il ne pouvait se trouver que dans la Salle sur Demande, là où personne ne pourrait venir le chercher. C'était donc l'endroit idéal pour y entraîner le blond et le tuer si quelqu'un en avait l'envie. Et depuis l'attaque des _Détraqueurs_, Harry était certain que la couverture du blond avait sauté, à présent, tous les Serpentards devaient être au courant que Draco Malfoy était un membre de l'Ordre.

Une fois les battements de son cœur calmés, il se redressa et commença à longer le couloir. Il devait passer trois fois devant la porte invisible pour la faire apparaître. Malgré tout, il n'avait surement pas imaginé que quelqu'un puisse oser s'attaquer au blond a sein même de l'école, car les membres de l'Ordre y bénéficiaient d'une protection toute particulière.

Et pourtant...

Il secoua vivement la tête, il devait se concentrer, penser fort à ce qu'il voulait afin de faire apparaître la porte. Draco se trouvait quelque part derrière ce mur, en grand danger, et dans l'immédiat, il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Bien sûr, Rogue avait sans doute déjà du tirer la sonnette d'alarme, mais les autres arriveraient trop tard, il le sentait. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra.

_Je veux la salle où se trouve Draco._

Il ouvrit les yeux mais devant lui, le mur n'avait pas changé. À nouveau, il longea le couloir à trois reprises et ferma les yeux, réitérant sa demande silencieuse. Mais rien ne se passa. Il fronça les sourcils.

_Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ! _S'écria-t-il mentalement. _Laisse moi entrer ! _

Il posa les mains sur le mur et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine au contact de la pierre froide. Pourquoi la porte ne voulait-elle pas apparaître ? Il savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec son mutisme puisqu'il n'était pas nécessaire de formuler sa requête à voix haute.

_« Parfois, elle est là, parfois, elle n'y est pas, mais quand elle apparaît, elle contient toujours ce qu'on cherche. »_

Les mots qu'avait prononcé Dobby lors de sa cinquième année résonnèrent dans sa tête. _Parfois, elle n'y est pas ? _Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Que la salle pouvait disparaître ? Non, il était certain que le blond se trouvait à l'intérieur, il le sentait.

_Je t'en supplie, apparais !_

Ne vit aucun changement, il poussa un cri de rage muet et son poing vint cogner contre la pierre. Aussitôt, il fut assailli de flashs de l'attaque du Prés-au-Lard, il se revit marcher dans la neige aux côtés de Ron et d'Hermione, tous les trois admirant l'Éclair d'Argent. Il tenta de se raccrocher à quelque chose, mais le mur paraissait soudain étrangement lisse sous ses doigts. Sa mâchoire se referma brutalement alors que de nouveaux flashs le frappaient: la petite ruelle qui l'avait mené à l'impasse dans laquelle Draco était attaqué, le bas des capes des deux Mangemorts glissant sur le sol, et cette sensation...

Il glissa au sol, les mains toujours collées au mur, le visage contracté par la douleur qui explosait dans sa tête.

Cette sensation que quelque chose se réveillait au plus profond de lui, comme une force maléfique longtemps enfouie en lui et qui cherchait à se libérer. Et quelque part, il savait que si elle décidait de sortir, il ne pourrait lui résister. Puis, il avait senti comme un trou béant se former dans sa poitrine, un trou qu'il se devait absolument de combler, et ce n'était qu'en laissant cette force prendre possession de lui qu'il y arriverait.

_S'il-te-plait...s'il-te-plait..._

Alors pendant un instant, un moment si court qu'il lui était impossible de le mesurer en secondes...

_...je t'en conjure..._

...il avait cessé de la combattre, et s'était laissé aller, tout simplement.

_...Aide moi !_

Et il s'était senti libéré, car ce n'était plus lui qui prenait les décisions, plus lui qui devait porter le poids de ses actions. Alors, à nouveau, pendant ce minuscule laps de temps, il se laissa aller.

Et le noir se fit.

* * *

C'est en ouvrant les yeux qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu connaissance pendant quelques minutes. Il tenta de se redresser mais retomba lourdement au sol, pris d'un violent vertige. Il porta une main à l'arrière de son crâne et ses doigts rencontrèrent un liquide visqueux. Il leva les yeux: au-dessus de lui, un nuage épais de fumée s'était formé et quelques morceaux de ce qu'il reconnut comme étant du bois retombaient au sol. En tournant la tête vers la gauche, il vit une forme allongée à quelques mètres de lui: Pansy. Ignorant les plaintes de son corps, il se releva et courut vers la jeune Serpentarde.

« Pansy ! Pansy ! Réveille toi ! » Cria-t-il en secouant légèrement la jeune fille, qui grommela des mots incompréhensibles avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Drake ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

« Je n'en sais rien. Tu peux te lever ? »

La brune acquiesça en attrapant la main tendu par le blond. Draco jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Tu sais où sont les autres ? Il faut absolument... »

« Attention ! » S'écria la brune en le poussant violemment au sol, avant d'être projetée en arrière par un éclair rouge.

« Pansy ! » Appela le blond, mais il ne reçu aucune réponse des ténèbres dans lesquelles la jeune fille avait été jetée.

Il se releva, baguette pointée devant lui mais le noir qui régnait à présent dans la salle ainsi que la fumée l'empêchaient de voir à plus de 2 mètres. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de combats, comme des sorts qui s'entrechoquent. Il se dirigea vers les bruits en enjambant les morceaux de bois qui jonchaient le sol.

« _DOLORIS_ ! _ENDOLORIS _! » Entendit-il à sa droite et aussitôt, des éclairs zébrèrent à travers la salle vers un point situé quelques mètres à sa gauche.

Un éclair blanc, beaucoup plus puissant que les deux sorts lancés, transperça le nuage de fumée dans un bruit assourdissant. Un cri déchirant s'éleva alors et une masse sombre atterrit brusquement aux pieds du blond, qui fit un bond en arrière. Après quelques secondes, Draco reconnut la silhouette de Crabbe. Il allait s'avancer vers lui lorsqu'à nouveau, des éclairs rouges et verts traversèrent la salle, un peu plus loin. Il se mit à courir, un mauvais pressentiment lui serrant le cœur. Après un instant, il lui sembla sortir du nuage de fumée, et se retrouva face à une baguette.

« Oh oh, du calme, c'est moi ! »

« Draco ! » S'écria Goyle. « Il faut faire quelque chose, il est devenu complètement taré ! »

Le blond fronça les sourcils. « De quoi tu parles ? »

Mais le Serpentard ne l'écoutait plus, ses yeux écarquillés fixaient quelque chose par dessus son épaule. Il se tourna. Une silhouette avançait vers eux, il ne put d'abord par distinguer ses traits de par le contre jour crée par l'entrée de la salle, dont la porte avait explosé, puis, alors que la personne se rapprochait, il put la voir plus clairement.

« Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ! » Demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers le brun.

« Ne t'approche pas de lui ! » S'écria Goyle, mais le blond ne l'écouta pas.

En quelques enjambées, il se retrouva près du brun, qui n'avait toujours pas posé les yeux sur lui.

« Eh, Potter ! » Appela-t-il, mais le Survivant ne lui répondit pas.

Fronçant les sourcils, il leva un bras pour agripper le col du Gryffondor, mais lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent le jeune homme, une puissante décharge électrique lui parcourut le corps, le projetant au sol. Il eut le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes, le corps crispé par le choc.

« Espèce de salaud ! » Entendit-il Goyle jurer, et à nouveau, un éclair rouge fonça vers le brun.

Draco se redressa au moment où le brun levait un bras pour dévier l'attaque du Serpentard. Le blond écarquilla les yeux, comment était-ce possible ? Personne ne pouvait dévier un sort d'une main ! Surtout pas un gamin d'à peine 17 ans ! Il vit le brun lever sa baguette et le temps sembla ralentir pendant un court instant, alors qu'il était pris d'un sentiment de déjà-vu. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le brun avait eu la même attitude au Près-au-Lard lorsqu'il s'était attaqué à Goyle Senior et Bellatrix. Ce même visage impassible, cette étrange aura qui l'entourait, et cette peur qui le prenait en le regardant. C'était le Harry Potter qui avait lancé un sort mortel de sang froid.

Et il s'apprêtait à faire de même avec son camarade.

D'un geste vif, il se releva et courut vers le brun alors que celui-ci prononçait le sort impardonnable. Il se jeta sur lui et agrippa le bras qui tenait la baguette. Aussitôt, une nouvelle décharge électrique lui transperça le corps, mais il s'accrocha au bras du brun et appuya de tout son poids. Il sentit le jeune homme perdre équilibre et, dans un cri de douleur, il bascula en arrière, entraînant le brun dans sa chute. Son dos heurta violemment le marbre froid et le courant électrique cessa. Il resta un moment la mâchoire serrée, tentant de calmer les violents soubresauts de son corps, puis, il baissa la tête vers le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Son cœur manqua un battement et son souffle se coupa alors que son regard croisait deux yeux reptiliens. Le brun cligna alors des yeux et, en un millième de seconde, il avait retrouvé ses yeux émeraudes. Il regarda le blond un moment, surpris.

« Draco ? C'est toi ? »

Le blond ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Néanmoins, après quelques secondes, un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres du brun.

« Je suis content qu'il ne te soit rien arri... »

La tête du brun retomba lourdement sur le torse du Serpentard. Au loin, il entendit les pas précipités de ceux qu'il devinait être les membres de l'Ordre. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le brun et il resserra son étreinte sur lui avant de sombrer également dans les ténèbres.

**A suivre.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir à tous ! Me voici de retour pour la suite de cette fanfic. Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour la différence de narration entre les chapitres précédents et ceux qui vont suivre (la fic date de 2007 et j'ai fait du chemin depuis), j'ai fait quelques ajustements de scénario donc je dois me remettre sur les bonnes rails. Ensuite, un énorme merci à tous ceux (et celles) qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur ma fic Amore Verdare, c'est un plaisir immense de lire vos réactions et vos encouragements.**

**Sans plus tarder, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Elendil-sama**

* * *

_« Draco ? C'est toi ? »_

_Le blond ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Néanmoins, après quelques secondes, un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres du brun._

_« Je suis content qu'il ne te soit rien arri... »_

_La tête du brun retomba lourdement sur le torse du Serpentard. Au loin, il entendit les pas précipités de ceux qu'il devinait être les membres de l'Ordre. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le brun et il resserra son étreinte sur lui avant de sombrer également dans les ténèbres._

**Chapitre 11**

Harry ouvrit les yeux avec peine et sentit une vague de douleur lui traverser le corps. Il retint un gémissement et tenta de tourner la tête. Son cou émit un grincement de protestation, mais il n'en tint pas compte. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était plongée dans l'obscurité, néanmoins, il arrivait parfaitement à distinguer l'odeur familière d'alcool et de potions propre à l'infirmerie.

Que s'était-il encore passé ? Comment avait-il à nouveau atterri ici ? Il tenta de se lever, mais son corps semblait cloué sur place, incapable de bouger d'un centimètre. Il commença à se sentir mal à l'aise, comme si quelqu'un le tenait prisonnier et l'observait. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été attaché de la sorte, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » Appela-t-il d'une voix rauque et brisée, qui ne porta pas bien loin.

Un lourd silence lui répondit. Il commença à prendre peur.

« Aidez-moi ! » Cria-t-il, mais, à nouveau, sa voix le trahit.

Ses yeux écarquillés cherchaient autour de lui, quelque chose, quelqu'un, mais la pénombre rendait la pièce uniforme, sans aucun point d'attache.

Paniqué, il se remit à crier.

* * *

« Faites quelque chose, Albus ! » S'écria Remus en faisant un pas en avant.

Mais le directeur se contenta de secouer la tête avant de poser un regard attristé sur le lit qui leur faisait face : Dumbledore l'avait ensorcelé afin qu'une bulle opaque l'entoure, empêchant son habitant de voir au-delà, le plongeant dans le noir le plus total.

« Il est encore trop tôt. » Répondit Snape, de l'autre côté du directeur. « Nous devons être sûrs que… »

« Sûrs de quoi ?! » Le coupa Remus. « Il s'agit d'Harry, par Merlin ! »

Remus se tourna vers la femme qui se trouvait près de lui, mais elle secoua la tête sans oser le regarder.

« Je suis navrée, mais je suis de l'avis de Severus. »

« Minerva ! » S'indigna Remus. « Vous n'y pensez pas ! »

McGonagall ne répondit pas et reporta son attention sur la silhouette allongée sur le lit, qui continuait de pousser de faibles cris de détresse.

Indifférent face à cet échange animé, Dumbledore se tourna vers la personne qui se tenait le plus en retrait, refusant de regarder le lit, les yeux rivés au sol.

« Es-tu sûr de ce que tu as vu, Draco ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

Le blond resta immobile un moment, les poings serrés, puis, après quelques secondes de silence, il hocha la tête.

« Il est devenu comme…fou, incontrôlable, il lançait des sorts que je n'avais jamais vu, il a même bloqué le sort de Goyle d'une main. Et puis… »

« Et puis ? » L'encouragea Dumbledore.

Draco baissa un peu plus la tête et quelques mèches blondes tombèrent sur son visage, voilant ses yeux.

« Et puis rien. J'ai essayé de l'attraper mais son corps était comme parcouru d'un courant électrique. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour le calmer. »

Dumbledore l'observa un moment, comme s'il attendait que Draco en dise plus, mais après un moment, il se détourna de lui, et le blond se détendit légèrement. Il ne voulait pas lui parler de ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux du brun, des deux yeux reptiliens qui, pendant un instant, avaient remplacés les émeraudes. Que diraient les autres ? Et surtout, que feraient-ils au brun ? Pourtant, il savait bien qu'il s'agissait d'une information importante et que Dumbledore savait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Il se figea. Pourquoi protégeait-il Potter ? Ce n'était pas son travail, pas ce qu'il s'attendait à faire en intégrant l'Ordre, et pourtant, depuis le début de l'année, il s'était surpris à suivre le brun des yeux, à se demander où il était, ce qu'il faisait. A s'inquiéter pour lui…

Finalement, et depuis la première fois qu'il était entrée dans la pièce, il leva les yeux vers le lit. Potter était toujours en train de se débattre contre le sort d'Entrave lancé par Dumbledore, apparemment en proie à une panique extrême. Sans doute ne se souvenait-il même pas de ce qu'il s'était passé, l'idiot.

« Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il faut être sûr qu'Harry n'est pas procédé. » Reprit Dumbledore.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le directeur, qui avait reporté ses yeux sur Harry.

« Si Lord Voldemort a un accès direct à son esprit, cela peut représenter un danger pour nous et nos secrets. »

« Albus… » Murmura Remus.

« Je sais que tu n'as en tête que le bien-être d'Harry, Remus. » Le coupa Dumbledore. « Mais c'est quelque chose que nous devons faire. »

Sa voix se voulait rassurante, mais restait sans appel.

« Voulez-vous que je m'en occupe, directeur ? » Demanda Snape.

« Oui, je vous en serais reconnaissant, Severus. » Répondit Dumbledore avant de se tourner vers les autres.

« Le mieux, serait que l'on déplace ce lit, Mme Pomfresh pourrait avoir besoin de la salle pour d'autres élèves. »

« Et où comptez-vous l'installer ? » Demanda McGonagall.

Dumbledore sembla réfléchir un instant, puis, à nouveau, il se tourna vers Draco.

« Verrais-tu un inconvénient à ce que l'on installe Harry dans tes appartements, Draco ? »

Draco secoua la tête, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

« Très bien. Remus, j'aimerais que tu t'assures que personne ne s'aventure trop près de la chambre de Draco. Minerva, j'aurais besoin de vous. »

Tous sortirent de la pièce en parlant à voix basse, si bien que Draco se retrouva seul avec Harry. Il leva à nouveau la tête et, pendant un bref instant, leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » Cria le brun en tirant toujours sur ses liens invisibles.

« Je n'en sais rien. » Murmura Draco, bien que conscient qu'Harry ne pouvait pas l'entendre. « Je n'en sais rien. »

* * *

Draco était assis sur un fauteuil en cuir beige et il cligna des yeux en voyant que sa chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Il n'avait pas conscience de s'être endormi, combien de temps s'était-il assoupi ? Il leva la tête et se rassit droit, car il était à moitié allongé sur sa table de chevet.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Entendit-il près de lui, et il tourna les yeux vers la personne qui se tenait debout près du large lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

« Ca peut aller. Et toi ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu examines Potter ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas.

« Severus. »

Le Maître des Potions réprima un fin sourire.

« Tu as déjà passé une partie de la nuit avec Dumbledore… » Reprit Draco. « Tu as besoin de repos. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai fini. »

Il lança quelques sorts protecteurs autour du lit, puis il baissa finalement sa baguette et vint s'asseoir près de Draco. Il baissa les yeux vers le morceau de parchemin que le blond tenait dans les mains et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le sceau apposé.

« Lucius ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Hum. » Répondit Draco en lui tendant le parchemin.

Snape parcourut les quelques lignes de ses yeux aiguisés, puis il se tourna vers Draco.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Tu viens de me poser la question. » Répliqua Draco d'un ton sec.

« Tu sais que ton père t'a envoyé cette lettre dans le seul but de te prévenir du danger qui t'entoure… »

« Et pour me renier aussi. » Le coupa Draco.

« Il ne le pense pas. »

« Oh si ! » S'exclama Draco. « Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il le pense, Severus. Mon père n'a qu'une idée en tête, et c'est d'être le bras droit de Voldemort. Tout ce qui ne va pas dans ce sens ne l'intéresse pas. Y compris sa propre famille. Tu t'es plus comporté en père ces deux dernières années que lui depuis ma naissance. »

Snape observa un instant son filleul, surpris, puis il posa une main sur son épaule.

« Merci. » Dit-il simplement.

Draco laissa échapper un rire ironique.

« Depuis quand apprécies-tu les marques d'affection ? Surtout venant d'un élève ? »

« Tu n'es pas mon élève, tu es mon filleul. » Lui répondit Snape en se levant pour se diriger vers la porte avant de continuer, plus bas. « Si j'avais eu un fils, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit comme toi. »

« Encore faudrait-il trouver une femme qui puisse te supporter. » Lança Draco en s'étirant au creux du fauteuil.

Le blond leva la tête à temps pour voir son parrain perdu dans ses pensées, le regard posé sur Potter.

« Severus ? » Appela-t-il en se levant. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Snape sursauta légèrement et son regard se porta sur son filleul.

« Rien. Laisse-le dormir, la bulle protectrice se dissoudra demain matin. Il ne devrait pas représenter un grand danger. »

Snape tourna les talons et, dans un bruissement d'étoffe, sortit de la pièce. Draco se tourna vers le lit, où Potter dormait d'un sommeil sans rêve.

« Un grand danger… » Murmura-t-il en retournant s'asseoir.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry aperçut le plafond en bois ornée de dessins sculptés directement dedans. Il cligna des yeux avant de se redresser brusquement. Il pouvait voir ! Il jeta un coup d'œil frénétique à la pièce, la reconnaissant comme étant la chambre de Malfoy. Il pouvait tout voir : l'imposante armoire, le porte-manteau qui soutenait les nombreuses capes du blond, ainsi que la porte donnant à la salle de bain.

Il tourna la tête vers sa gauche et ses yeux tombèrent sur Draco Malfoy, allongé maladroitement sur un fauteuil près de son lit, à son chevet. Malfoy était-il resté à le veiller toute la nuit ? Non, surement pas.

Harry se leva silencieusement et attrapa un pan de la couette qui l'avait couvert. Le doux tissu glissa entre ses doigts alors qu'il le posait sur le corps du blond. Harry ne put s'empêcher de noter que, même endormi, Malfoy gardait cette classe que son rang lui inculquait, même si ses traits s'étaient détendus.

Le brun sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le salon, il avait besoin d'air frais. Le cauchemar qu'il avait fait l'avait chamboulé : il avait rêvé qu'il était emprisonné dans une salle plongée dans le noir et que quelqu'un l'observait. Ce rêve avait été d'une vividité extrême, mais, après tout, il avait l'habitude.

Il ouvrit la porte vitrée donnant sur le balcon et sortit s'appuyer sur le muret en pierre. Une brise fraiche vint s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux et il inspira à pleins poumons. Au loin, le soleil se levait, aspergeant le ciel d'une myriade de couleurs. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu de lever de soleil, il se levait tellement tard qu'il ne connaissait que la fin de journée et la nuit. Et ce nouveau rythme l'avait plongé dans une profonde dépression, coupé de ses amis, plongé dans ses plus sombres pensées.

Et cela commençait à jouer sur sa santé, il le savait, à commencer par sa mémoire. Il commençait à avoir de sérieux trous de mémoire : il se rappelait être allé au Pré-au-Lard, puis plus rien, ensuite hier, il s'était levé, avait déjeuné, puis plus rien. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, ni pourquoi, au fond de son être, une petite partie de lui refusait de savoir. Il ne savait pas s'il devait demander des comptes à Malfoy.

Malfoy. Comment le blond en était-il arrivé à entrer dans l'Ordre ? Il avait toujours semblé tellement fier d'être un fils de Mangemort, puis de se voir apposer la Marque des ténèbres, alors pourquoi ce revirement soudain ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il changé de comportement avec lui ? C'était subtil, et Harry se demandait sérieusement s'il n'imaginait pas tout ça, mais il avait comme l'impression que le blond le haïssait moins. Il était toujours aussi détestable et froid, mais quelque chose avait bel et bien changé.

Soudain, il fut sorti de ses pensées par une douleur au niveau de son épaule et il tourna vivement la tête pour voir de longs doigts blancs s'enfoncer dans sa chair et le retourner. Son regard croisa deux yeux d'un gris d'acier qui le clouèrent sur place.

« Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que… »

Mais le blond posa son autre main sur son épaule libre et le rapprocha de lui, ancrant ses yeux dans les siens, semblant chercher quelque chose au fond de l'âme du brun…

« Mal…foy ? » Appela Harry d'une voix éteinte, ses yeux écarquillés refusant de se détacher des perles grises.

Malfoy ne répondit pas, il continua de l'observer, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'Harry se transforme soudain en un énorme _Strangulot_. Soudain, le blond se détendit et laissa échapper un soupir avant de le relâcher. Puis, semblant se rendre compte de leur proximité, il fit un pas en arrière et détourna son regard.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester dehors, rentre déjeuner. » Dit-il en retournant dans le salon.

Harry s'avança, un bras levé pour le stopper, lui demander ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais le blond était déjà retourné dans sa chambre. Harry s'avança vers la table basse du salon sur laquelle reposait un plateau contenant une large collection de viennoiseries, de charcuteries et une énorme tasse remplie d'un chocolat chaud dont l'odeur lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Son ventre émit un grognement sourd et Harry se rendit compte à quel point il avait faim. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas mangé ?

Il s'assit sur le canapé en cuir blanc et plongea littéralement sur le plateau, engloutissant tout ce qu'il pouvait attraper : croissant, muffin et tarte au pomme, mais aussi bacon, pommes de terre sautées et pignons de poulet. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais mangé aussi goulûment pas même après des jours passés enfermé dans le placard à balais des Dursley.

Lorsqu'il se redressa enfin, son ventre avait pris une forme arrondie et il ne pouvait plus avaler une seule bouchée. Et pourtant, il avait toujours faim. Il regarda le plateau à moitié vide avec un mélange de surprise et d'incompréhension. Il ressentait comme une sorte de vide au creux de son estomac, et pourtant, ce dernier semblait lui lancer des signaux de détresse visant à l'empêcher de manger quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Harry se leva et le plateau disparut aussitôt, remplacé par une petite assiette en argent sur laquelle reposait un parchemin. Harry se pencha et prit le parchemin avant de le retourner. Il portait le sceau de Poudlard, le sceau de Dumbledore. D'une main tremblant légèrement, il glissa un doigt sous le sceau et tira. Le parchemin s'ouvrit et Harry reconnut l'écriture du directeur.

_Harry,_

_J'espère que tu te sens mieux après ton malaise d'hier. Si tu ne te sens pas trop fatigué, pourrais-tu venir me voir à mon bureau après ton petit-déjeuner ?_

_J'espère que tu auras particulièrement apprécié les Tartatouilles que je t'ai envoyées._

_Cordialement,_

_ ._

Harry garda les yeux sur les quelques lignes, pourquoi Dumbledore voulait-il le voir ? Allait-il lui expliquer ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? L'esprit ailleurs, il posa le parchemin et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il prit une douche brûlante. Il voulait chasser ce sentiment étrange qui semblait naître au fond de lui et qui le mettait mal à l'aise. La tête baissée, il tourna le robinet d'eau chaude et une pluie brûlante cascada le long de son dos.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

* * *

« _Tartatouille_. » Lança Harry en arrivant devant les gargouilles gardant l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

Les deux statues glissèrent sur le côté, laissant apparaître l'escalier en spirale menant au bureau. Harry monta les marches d'un pas hésitant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Dumbledore voulait le voir seul, et redoutait un peu ce face-à-face. Car la petite voix qui lui soufflait ses doutes et ses peurs ne cessait de lui murmurer des scénarii plus menaçants les uns que les autres.

Il était à peine arrivé en haut des marches, que la porte s'ouvrit et il entendit la voix de Dumbledore l'inviter à entrer. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança dans la chaleur accueillante de la pièce. Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, son éternel sourire paternel aux lèvres, ses yeux attendris sur Harry.

« Harry. » Dit-il en le voyant, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années. « Content de voir que tu as pu te libérer et que tu sembles aller mieux. »

Il leva une main vers le fauteuil face au bureau et Harry y prit place.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Lui demanda Dumbledore.

« Bien. » Répondit-il d'une voix peu assurée. « Quelques cauchemars, mais ça va. Monsieur…que s'est-il passé ? »

Dumbledore l'observa un instant, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la façon dont Malfoy l'avait regardé peu avant.

« Tu t'es évanoui en te rendant aux cachots pour rendre ton devoir de Potions au professeur Snape. » Lui répondit Dumbledore.

Harry fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête. Il se souvenait avoir commencé son cours de Potions, mais après cela, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il. « Je veux dire…je ne me sentais pas mal…enfin pas que je sache… »

« Cela arrive parfois. » Lui répondit Dumbledore. « Un peu trop de stress associé à des troubles du sommeil. »

Harry soupira. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de pire.

« Alors, c'est aussi ce qu'il s'est passé au Pré-au-Lard ? » Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

« Oui. » Lui répondit Dumbledore.

« J'ai cru que…Malfoy refusait de m'en parler alors je pensais… »

« a fait preuve d'un grand courage. C'est lui qui t'a trouvé et a appelé de l'aide. »

« Oh…Il ne m'en a pas pa… »

Harry s'était soudain figé, les yeux rivés sur Dumbledore, ou plutôt, sur sa main, celle qui était restée sous le bureau et qu'il venait de lever pour réajuster son autre manche.

« Pr…Professeur ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Votre main ! »

Dumbledore baissa les yeux vers sa main gauche, qui était d'un noir brut, comme si elle avait été brûlée à l'état de cendre. Elle semblait amincie, squelettique comme la main d'une momie. Dumbledore la leva au niveau de ses yeux et, à la grande surprise du brun, rigola doucement.

« Oh, ça ? Oui, j'ai eu un petit incident hier soir. »

« Un petit incident ? » S'écria Harry.

« Oui. » Répondit Dumbledore, calmement. « Mais ne t'en fais pas, professeur Snape s'est très bien occupé de moi. »

« Mais… » Voulut répliquer Harry, mais Dumbledore leva son autre main pour le stopper.

« Ma main n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir. Si je me souviens bien, nous avions décidé de te donner des cours particuliers, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry détacha les yeux de la main à l'aspect carbonisé et les porta sur Dumbledore, qui lui sourit à nouveau.

« Je pensais qu'il serait bon de commencer au plus vite. »

« Au plus vite ? » Reprit Harry. « Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, tu es bien placé pour savoir que le danger n'est jamais bien loin, et qu'il frappe toujours au moment où on s'y attend le moins. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais être préparé. »

Harry le regarda un instant et il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ces instants durant lesquels il aurait tout donné pour être prêt, pour avoir été entraîné. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour pouvoir empêcher Queudever d'assassiner Cedric Diggory ? Ou pour pouvoir tenir tête à Voldemort ? Protéger Sirius du sort fatal lancé par Bellatrix ?

Dumbledore sembla suivre le cours de ses pensées, car il hocha la tête.

« Nous sommes arrivés à un point jamais atteint auparavant dans notre lutte contre Lord Voldemort et ses alliés. » Reprit-il et Harry reporta son attention sur lui. « Voldemort est à son état le plus faible. »

« Comment ? » S'étonna Harry. « Mais il n'a fait que gagner en puissance depuis son retour ! »

« En apparence, oui. Depuis son retour il y a maintenant 3 ans, Voldemort a rassemblé une armée de Mangemorts et d'alliés prêts à l'aider. Cependant, il a perdu autre chose durant ce temps, des objets qui lui assuraient la victoire, même s'il venait à être tué… »

Inconsciemment, Dumbledore fit glisser les doigts de sa main saine sur le dos de celle blessée.

« Des objets ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix basse. « Quels objets ? »

Dumbledore leva les yeux vers Harry et il se redressa, semblant reprendre ses esprits.

« Ce n'est pas très important, certains membres de l'Ordre se sont occupés de cela. Tu ne dois te préoccuper que d'une chose : te préparer à combattre Lord Voldemort. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Je dois te prévenir. » Reprit Dumbledore. « L'entraînement sera dur, et je vais sans doute devoir te pousser jusqu'à tes derniers retranchements. Tu devras faire certains sacrifices, comme celui de ne plus t'aventurer seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard, et de ne plus avoir de contact avec les élèves. »

Harry se figea.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu dois te concentrer entièrement sur cet entrainement, et rien d'autre. Tu seras logé dans les quartiers de Draco Malfoy et je t'enverrai les dates et lieux des entraînements par hibou. As-tu bien compris ? »

Harry se tut un moment. Après tout, il était déjà coupé du monde depuis le début de l'année, alors s'il ne devait faire que cela…mais qu'allait-il dire à Ron et Hermione ? Ses deux amis refuseraient à coup sûr de le voir disparaître sans raison. Peut-être Dumbledore les laisserait-il venir le voir ? Après tout, il avait toujours pu partager ses secrets avec ses amis.

« Professeur…en ce qui concerne Ron et Hermione… » Commença-t-il.

« Oh, je leur ai déjà expliqué la situation et ils étaient plus que ravis de coopérer. » Le coupa Dumbledore. « Je leur ai expliqué qu'ils ne pourraient pas te voir pendant un moment, et ils ont accepté. »

Harry le regarda, bouche bée. _Ravis de coopérer_ ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Avaient-ils été contents de se retirer de l'histoire ? De s'éloigner de lui ? Il avait remarqué l'absence de ces amis à son réveil et s'était presque inquiété. Mais, maintenant que Dumbledore l'avait éclairé sur la nature de ce silence, il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait giflé.

Il sortit du bureau du directeur dans un état second. Ainsi, comme il l'avait toujours craint, Ron et Hermione l'avaient abandonné. Il avait toujours su qu'un jour, les deux Gryffondors en auraient assez, qu'ils voudraient faire marche arrière, cependant, il avait toujours espéré que cette impression était infondée.

A nouveau, il avait eu tort.

* * *

Lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux, un rayon de lumière filtrait à travers les épais rideaux en velours qui ornaient ses fenêtres. Il s'étira longuement sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans son coussin. Ses draps étaient empreints d'une odeur particulière qui lui chatouilla les narines et il referma les yeux, se sentant attiré à nouveau par le sommeil.

Soudain, il rouvrit les yeux, conscient de ce qu'il était en train de faire et il se redressa. Potter avait passé la nuit dans ses draps, il s'agissait donc de son odeur. Furieux, il tira sur l'ensemble des draps qui se détachèrent du lit et les jeta au sol. Aussitôt, un Elfe de maison apparut à ses côtés et, après l'avoir salué, s'empara de la boule de tissus et disparut dans un _Pop_.

Draco se dirigea vers la salle de bain et empoigna sa brosse à dent. Tout en se brossant les dents, son regard se porta sur le miroir accroché en face de lui et il grogna en apercevant son reflet : il était pâle et de fins cercles bleus entouraient ses yeux. Il avait passé les derniers mois en compagnie de l'Ordre et la plupart de leurs missions se faisaient la nuit. Il avait beaucoup de mal à tenir le rythme des cours, mais Severus lui était d'une aide précieuse.

Il n'avait toujours pas osé lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Goyle et Crabbe. Il lui en parlerait au meeting de ce soir. Qu'allait-il faire à ses deux anciens amis ? Lui aussi devait sans doute se trouver dans une situation délicate, et Draco avait peur qu'un jour, ce soit lui qui devienne la cible de Voldemort. Mais Severus était bien plus doué que lui pour duper les autres, il s'en sortirait.

Il entra dans la douche et tourna le robinet, avant de sauter sur le côté en poussant un cri de douleur. Quel abruti avait laissé l'eau aussi chaude ? ! La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et, à travers la vapeur créée par l'eau chaude, Draco aperçut la silhouette de Potter.

« Malfoy ? ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se… »

« Dégage de là ! ! » Lui cria Draco en lui lançant la première chose qu'il trouva.

Il entendit un bruit sourd suivi d'un cri de douleur, puis la porte se referma. Draco soupira, il espérait que Potter allait vite partir, car la vie avec lui était insupportable. Après tout, il allait mieux, non ? Son mutisme avait disparu et il ne semblait pas blessé, alors il pourrait retourner dans son dortoir ?

Se confortant à cette idée, Draco plongea dans l'immense baignoire en céramique, savourant la chaleur ambiante. Ce n'était pas si mal, finalement.

* * *

Harry était assis sur le canapé du salon, un bloc de glace entouré d'un torchon posé sur le front. Malfoy lui avait lancé un porte-savon en pleine tête, l'imbécile.

« Comme si j'avais besoin d'une autre cicatrice… » Grommela-t-il en vacillant de douleur.

« La prochaine fois, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de violer l'intimité d'autrui. » Entendit-il dans son dos.

« Quelle intimi… » Répliqua-t-il en se retournant.

Mais sa phrase mourut dans sa bouche en apercevant le blond. Malfoy avait enfilé un peignoir en soie vert qui le couvrait jusqu'aux genoux. Cependant, la soie lui collait au corps par endroits et des gouttelettes perlaient sur sa nuque. Ses cheveux, d'habitude impeccables, étaient ébouriffés, mais pas _Harry_-ébouriffés, ils retombaient sur le visage du blond pour lui donner un aspect négligé mais terriblement sensuel.

Malfoy leva un sourcil interrogateur en remarquant son regard et Harry se détourna de lui brusquement. _Sensuel_ ? Malfoy ? Était-il devenu fou ?

« Qu'est-ce que t'a dit Dumbledore ? » Entendit-il et il se tourna.

Malfoy avait disparu et semblait être dans sa chambre.

« Il voulait m'informer des modalités de mon entraînement particulier. »

« Tu commences quand ? »

« Je ne sais pas, j'attends un hibou de Dumbledore. »

« Et t'a-t-il dit quand tu pourras retourner dans ton dortoir ? »

Harry sursauta et se retourna à nouveau. Malfoy était de retour, habillé d'un jean couleur pétrole et d'un pull en col V gris. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux comme à son habitude, mais l'absence de gel leur donnait cet aspect sensu…négligé.

« De…quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en clignant des yeux.

« Quand est-ce que tu pars ? » Répondit Malfoy en croisant les bras. « J'aimerais retrouver ma chambre au plus vite. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, Potter, mais tu es vraiment une plaie. »

Harry sentit à nouveau cette impression que quelqu'un l'avait giflé. Malfoy ne semblait pas avoir été informé des conditions de son entraînement. Pourtant, cette réaction ne devrait pas le surprendre, ce n'était pas comme si Malfoy l'appréciait. Et puis, le blond avait tout de suite affiché son mécontentement face à cette décision. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Je…je ne sais pas. » Dit-il finalement en baissant la tête.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je dois y aller, j'ai un meeting dans 10 minutes. »

Harry releva la tête.

« Avec l'Ordre ? Je viens avec toi. » Dit-il en se levant.

Mais Malfoy leva à nouveau un sourcil blond.

« As-tu été convié à cette réunion, Potter ? » Lança-t-il de sa voix traînante.

« Je…non, mais… »

« Alors navré, mais tu ne peux pas venir. » Le coupa Malfoy en tournant les talons.

« Pourquoi ? ! » S'écria Harry, piqué par l'attitude du blond. « J'ai le droit de savoir, c'est moi qui vais… »

« Garde ta salive, Potter. » Cracha Malfoy en se tourna brusquement. « Ne joue pas la carte du héros avec moi, tu sais que cela a le don de m'énerver. »

Malfoy se dirigea vers la porte, mais, d'un geste vif, Harry l'avait saisi par le bras et lui fit faire volte-face. Pendant un bref instant, Malfoy sembla surpris, mais il reprit son air indifférence face aux yeux colériques du brun.

« Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends, Malfoy ? » Siffla Harry, haletant. « Je combattais Voldemort quand tu traînais encore dans les jupes de ta mère, ne l'oublies pas. Alors ne me traites pas comme si j'étais un enfant. »

Malfoy se détacha de la porte contre laquelle Harry l'avait poussé et approcha son visage du sien, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry puisse sentir son haleine fraîche sur son visage. Mais les perles grises s'étaient faites aussi dures que ses propres yeux.

« Alors arrêtes de te comporter comme si tu en étais un. »

D'un geste fluide, il se dégagea de la poigne du brun et sortit de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Saint petit Potter, à peine réveillé et déjà en train de faire sa diva. Il en avait par-dessus la tête de ses caprices de star, pas étonnant que Severus ait toujours été aussi dur avec lui. Tout le monde se mettait à plat ventre devant lui, mais pas lui. A ses yeux, il resterait Potter, un adolescent idiot guidé par ses hormones et par sa grosse tête.

Il se retenait tellement fort pour ne pas lui enfoncer son poing dans la figure ! Il détestait profondément le mélange de sentiments contradictoires que le brun faisait naître en lui et il le voulait hors de sa vue au plus vite.

Il arriva devant les gargouilles gardant le bureau du directeur et donna le mot de passe. Il grimpa ensuite les marches quatre à quatre et s'avança d'un pas rapide à l'intérieur du bureau.

« Ah, mais je vois que Draco est arrivé, nous voilà donc au complet. » S'exclama la voix de Dumbledore.

Draco vint s'asseoir près de Severus, qui semblait pâle et fatigué. Il répondit néanmoins à son sourire et tous deux levèrent les yeux vers Dumbledore.

« Merci d'être venus aussi vite. Cette réunion est d'une importance extrême et n'aurait pu se tenir sans que vous ne soyez présents tous les deux. »

Draco s'assit un peu plus droit sur sa chaise, son attention fixé sur Dumbledore.

« Comme tu le sais Draco, Severus et moi-même sommes quelque peu partis de notre côté afin de mener à bien une mission. »

Draco leva les yeux vers Dumbledore. Allait-il enfin leur expliquer ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant tous ces mois ? Severus avait refusé de lui en parler malgré tous ses efforts et il avait surpris des conversations entre Lupin et Shacklebolt, qui visiblement n'avaient pas apprécié de ne pas être dans la confidence.

« Depuis le retour de Voldemort, je n'ai cessé de me poser cette unique question : comment un homme touché par un sort mortel avait-il pu survivre ? Dans le cas d'Harry, la réponse tenait dans le sacrifice de sa mère, qui lui assurait une protection sans faille. Mais dans le cas de Voldemort, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu jouer en sa faveur ? »

Draco était pendu à ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de Voldemort, de sa vie avant et après sa rencontre avec Potter. Ce genre de sujet était tabou dans le monde des Mangemorts, qui ne se posaient jamais de questions sur leur maître. Mais Dumbledore n'avait cessé d'abattre les barrières entourant sa vie depuis qu'il était entré dans l'Ordre, et il était sur le point d'abattre la plus grande d'entre elle.

« La réponse tient en un seul mot : _Horcruxes_. »

Draco se figea et il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Dumbledore lui lança un sourire calme et confortant.

« Dois-je déduire de ta réaction que tu sais de quoi je parle ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Répondit Draco en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. « J'ai déjà entendu mon père les mentionner une fois, mais il ne semblait pas savoir grand chose sur le sujet. Je sais juste qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de vraiment malsain. »

« Exact. » Reprit Dumbledore. « Les _Horcruxes_ sont sans nul doute les pires choses créées par magie. _Horcruxe _est le terme qu'on utilise pour désigner un objet dans lequel une personne a dissimulé une partie de son âme. »

Draco regardait le directeur sans comprendre, une partie de son âme ?

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Murmura-t-il.

« Il s'agit de séparer son âme en deux, et d'en cacher une partie dans un objet, en dehors du corps. Ainsi, même si son corps est attaqué ou détruit, on ne peut pas mourir parce qu'un morceau de l'âme reste attaché à la vie terrestre sans avoir subi de dommage. »

Cela dépassait tout ce que Draco avait jamais appris ou entendu en matière de Magie noire. Même au sein des Mangemorts, personne à part son père ne semblait connaître leur existence, et encore moins leur utilité. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, vous pensez que Voldemort dispose d'un _Horcruxe_ qui lui a permis d'éviter la mort. »

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Dumbledore et son regard se posa sur le phénix posé sur son perchoir.

« Un...ou des... » Murmura-t-il.

« _Des_ ?! » S'exclama Draco. « Vous pensez qu'il en a fait plusieurs ? »

« Six pour être précis. »

« Six... » Répéta Draco, incrédule.

Impossible, c'était impossible, comment ?

« Comment a-t-il fait pour... »

« L'acte maléfique suprême. » Répondit Dumbledore.

« Vous voulez dire...un meurtre ? »

Dumbledore tourna les yeux vers lui, intrigué.

« Exact. J'oublie parfois que tu as besoin de moins d'explications et de temps qu'Harry. » Lui sourit-il.

Mais Draco ne releva pas la réplique.

« Donc si je comprends bien : à chaque meurtre, un _Horcruxe_ est crée. »

« Tout à fait. » Répondit Dumbledore.

« Et comment savoir où ils se trouvent ? » Demanda Draco, d'une voix dans laquelle transpirait une pointe de désespoir.

« J'en ai déjà localisé plusieurs et je les ai détruits. »

Draco se redressa sur son siège.

« Quoi ? Lesquels ? Où ? »

« Assez étrangement, le premier _Horcruxe_ n'a été ni trouvé ni détruit par moi, mais par Harry. »

« Potter ?! » S'exclama Draco.

« Lui-même. Il s'agissait du journal de Tom Jedusor. C'est lui qui avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. »

Draco se souvenait de cette année. Tout le monde avait cru que Potter était à l'origine des disparitions et des attaques. Finalement, Potter avait, une fois encore, sauvé l'école.

« Ensuite, j'ai, par le plus des hasards, trouvé une coupe appartenant à Helga Poufsouffle, puis un diadème appartenant à Rowena Serdaigle. »

Draco croisa les mains sous son menton, penseur.

« Vous pensez qu'il aime collectionner les objets ayant appartenu aux quatre fondateurs ? » Demanda-t-il, penseur.

« Tout à fait. Je suis content de voir que tu tires les bonnes conclusions. »

« Vous n'avez rien trouvé appartenant à Salazar Serpentard ? »

« Ah... » S'exclama Dumbledore. « En effet, je viens de trouver une bague ayant appartenu à la famille de Voldemort. Savais-tu que les Gaunt descendaient de Salazar Serpentard ? »

« Non. » Répondit Draco, incrédule. « Et qu'en avez-vous fait ? » Dit-il en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil sur le bureau du directeur.

Pour toute réponse, Dumbledore leva sa main gauche qui était restée sous le bureau et Draco se leva d'un bond.

« Que s'est-il passé ?! »

« Il y avait un sort apposé sur la bague. Fort heureusement, Severus est intervenu à temps pour me sauver, mais j'ai dû sacrifier ma main. »

Draco la regardait avec un mélange de dégoût et de peur.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. » Reprit Dumbledore et Draco se rassit.

« Il reste donc deux _Horcruxes_ à détruire. » Résuma Draco en reprenant contenance.

« Exact. » Répondit Dumbledore. « Et c'est là que tu entres en jeu. »

« Moi ? » S'étonna Draco.

« Toi. Comme tu le vois, mes capacités sont réduites à présent, et j'ai donc besoin de quelqu'un pour m'accompagner durant le reste de ma quête. »

Cette fois-ci, Draco ne put cacher le sentiment de peur qui le saisit.

« Mais...pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Potter ? »

Le regard de Dumbledore se perdit à nouveau dans le vide.

« Harry doit se concentrer sur son entraînement. » Dit-il d'une voix basse. « Je ne pense pas lui faire une faveur en lui demandant de m'accompagner. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais, devinant ses pensées, Dumbledore le devança.

« Quant à Severus, il ne peut pas m'accompagner, pas tant que sa couverture tient toujours auprès de Voldemort. »

Il se tourna vers le blond, qui avait refermé la bouche, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« Pourquoi cette hésitation, Draco ? As-tu peur de plonger dans le passé de Lord Voldemort ? »

Draco leva le menton, piqué par cette phrase.

« Ne m'as-tu pas dit, en rejoignant l'Ordre, que tu donnerais tout pour voir Voldemort vaincu ? Voilà ta chance de mener à bien cette mission. »

Draco hésita, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Des _Horcruxes_, une partie de _Lui._

« Est-ce que cela te rassurerait si je te disais que tu n'auras peut-être qu'à en trouver un ? »

Draco leva les yeux vers Dumbledore.

« Je...d'accord, j'accepte. »

Le visage du directeur se fendit d'un large sourire.

« Parfait ! Je te remercie pour ton aide qui s'avérera précieuse. »

« Et que dois-je dire à Potter ? »

« Rien. Je sais que cela sera dur étant donné qu'il va encore rester chez toi... »

« Pardon ?! » S'exclama Draco. « Il reste chez moi ? »

« Oui. Il ne t'a rien dit ? »

Draco réfléchit. Non, il ne lui avait rien dit.

« Il semblait soulagé de pouvoir rester encore un peu. » Reprit Dumbledore en se levant, signant la fin de leur meeting.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il se souvenait maintenait : l avait dit au brun qu'il voulait qu'il parte, qu'il était une plaie. Voilà pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit.

Lorsqu'il sortit du bureau du directeur, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Lui demanda Severus.

« Honnêtement, si tu continues à me poser cette question, je vais commencer à avoir peur. » Tenta-t-il.

Snape ne répondit pas et se contenta de marcher près de lui.

« J'ai peur. » Finit par reprendre Draco. « J'ai toujours agi dans l'ombre, récolté des informations, je n'ai jamais vraiment mené une offensive. »

« Tu t'en sortiras très bien. » Le rassura Snape alors qu'ils arrivaient devant sa porte. « Tu seras avec Dumbledore. »

Draco hocha la tête et, après avoir salué son parrain, entra. Le hall et le salon étaient plongés dans l'obscurité et il jeta sa cape sur le canapé le plus proche. Mais la cape heurta une forme sombre avant de glisser au sol. Se penchant, Draco aperçut le brun recroquevillé sur le canapé, profondément endormi.

Il soupira, le souvenir de ses mots encore frais. Finalement, il se pencha complètement et, d'un geste fluide, hissa le brun sur son dos avant de traverser le couloir menant à sa chambre. Les Elfes avaient changé ses draps et il retint un grognement d'amertume en y déposant Potter. Le brun poussa un soupir et se retourna. Draco tira la couverture ses les épaules du brun et s'assit sur le siège près du lit.

Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir cette nuit, pas après ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se demandait quand Dumbledore lui demanderait de l'accompagner, et quels périples ils rencontreraient sur leur chemin. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette endormie.

« Dors bien Potter. » Murmura-t-il avant de porter les yeux vers le ciel étoilé.

**A suivre.**

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre 11 ! Draco part à la recherche des Horcruxes manquants ! J'espère que cette reprise vous plait et vous donnera envie de lire la suite. A bientôt pour le chapitre 12 !**

**Elendil-sama.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir à tous ! Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos commentaires, vos messages de soutien et vos ajouts en favoris. Je suis comblée de voir l'intérêt que vous avez porté à ma fic Amore Verdare, et espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par celle-ci.**

**Comme je l'ai dit, je suis en train de me remettre sur les rails. J'avais commencé cette histoire avec une idée pas très solide, mais maintenant, mon but est clair, donc j'ai fait quelques ajustements. Tout devrait se remettre en ordre à partir de ce chapitre.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

**Elendil-sama**

* * *

_Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir cette nuit, pas après ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se demandait quand Dumbledore lui demanderait de l'accompagner, et quels périples ils rencontreraient sur leur chemin. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette endormie._

_« Dors bien Potter. » Murmura-t-il avant de porter les yeux vers le ciel étoilé._

**Chapitre 12**

Harry était assis sur le bord du balcon donnant sur la salon de Malfoy, les jambes dans le vide, regardant au loin. Durant les deux semaines qu'il avait passé dans les appartements du blond, il avait pris pour habitude de s'asseoir à cet endroit pour regarder le lever et coucher du soleil, en fonction de ses cycles de sommeil.

Il prit une profonde inspiration en resserrant l'écharpe rouge et or qu'il avait autour du cou et qui retombait le long de son dos et baissa les yeux vers l'immense arbre qui se trouvait au pied du château. Il ne put réprimer un sourire nostalgique en se souvenant de la fois où Ron et lui avaient atterri en plein sur le Saule Cogneur, qui avait répondu avec une vicieuse férocité.

Ron. A cette pensée, son sourire retomba aussitôt. Il n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, et il n'avait reçu aucun hibou, aucun signe que son absence l'avait affecté en quoi que ce soit. Il s'était alors dit qu'Hermione serait celle qui le contacterait, après tout, n'était-elle pas le cerveau du groupe ? Leur raison ? Mais la brune était restée aussi muette que Ron, et ce fut comme le coup de grâce.

Car si Hermione n'avait pas tenté de le joindre, personne ne le ferait.

En étaient-ils arrivés à ce point de leur amitié ? Au point où chacun d'entre eux prendrait le chemin qui lui était propre ? Où ils se diraient au revoir, ou dans ce cas-là, où ils diraient à Harry au revoir ? Pourtant, il pensait que la présence de Ron et d'Hermione à ses côtés était quelque chose d'acquis, une chose que plus rien ne pouvait remettre en question, pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, pas après la mort de Sirius.

Ou tout cela n'avait-il été qu'un mensonge ? Un rêve qu'il s'était inventé ? Avait-il mal interprété les intentions de ses amis ? Peut-être ne l'avaient-ils suivi que par peur ? Ou sans savoir ce qui les attendait vraiment ? Et maintenant qu'ils savaient, que toute l'horreur de sa situation avait été étalée au grand jour, avaient-ils enfin ouvert les yeux, et fui ?

« Potter ! » Entendit-il derrière lui et il sursauta avant de se retourner.

Malfoy se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, habillé de sa tenue d'école, il tenait son sac d'une main, sa cape de l'autre. Visiblement, il l'avait appelé plusieurs fois, car ses sourcils étaient froncés dans une expression d'exaspération.

« Un jour, tu vas vraiment tomber. » Lui lança-t-il.

« Ne t'en fais pas. » Lui répondit Harry. « J'ai l'habitude de… »

« Je ne _m'en fais pas_, Potter. Mais sache que si tu meurs pendant que tu es chez moi, _je_ devrais rendre des comptes à Dumbledore. »

Le blond tourna les talons et disparut dans le salon, jetant sa cape et son sac sur le fauteuil. Harry soupira mais ne répondit pas. Il commençait à s'habituer au comportement bipolaire du blond : parfois calme, souvent cinglant, mais il lui arrivait par moment de dire ou faire une chose qui le déstabilisait. Cela se traduisait par des choses simples comme lui laisser la porte entrouverte en constatant qu'Harry ne pouvait plus dormir dans la pénombre, ou encore manger tous les puddings aux fraises pour lui laisser ceux au chocolat. Harry ne savait pas si le blond lui-même se doutait de son comportement, mais il n'oserait jamais le lui en parler de peur de le voir faire machine arrière.

Car Malfoy était devenu la seule personne qu'Harry voyait. Coupé de l'école, de ses amis, incapable d'envoyer le moindre hibou, il vivait à travers le blond, lui demandant souvent de lui raconter ce qu'il se passait dehors. Souvent, Malfoy refusait et allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre, mais, consciemment ou non, il oubliait toujours un cahier, un journal, qui répondait à ses questions.

Harry tourna sur lui-même et descendit sur le balcon avant d'entrer à son tour. Il se dirigea vers la table basse à la recherche de quelque chose que le blond aurait laissé pour lui, mais il ne trouva rien.

« Des nouvelles à l'école ? » Tenta-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre du blond et ouvrit la porte. La pièce était vide, mais il pouvait entendre distinctement le bruit de la douche et il se figea dans l'entrée. La dernière fois qu'il s'était aventuré près de la salle-de-bain pendant que Malfoy y était, il s'était retrouvé avec une méchante bosse.

Il fit demi-tour et retourna dans le salon avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé en cuir. Il s'ennuyait profondément. Il aurait aimé que Dumbledore l'autorise à sortir, au moins pendant les cours, personne ne pourrait le voir ! Il jeta un coup d'œil agonisant à son Firebolt posé près de l'entrée. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas volé ? Il poussa un grognement à l'idée et détourna son regard.

C'est là qu'il le vit, dépassant légèrement du sac de Malfoy, un journal. Harry leva les yeux vers la porte de la chambre. Pouvait-il ? Après tout, Malfoy finirait par le lui donner, non ?

Il tendit une main hésitante et attrapa le bout du journal avant de tirer. Le rouleau glissa facilement hors du sac et, satisfait, Harry le déplia. Il se figea en croisa les yeux de la personne en première page, ses yeux.

_**Où est passé le Survivant ?**_

_En s'aventurant dans les couloirs de Poudlard, on ne cesse d'entendre la même question, parfois chuchotée, trop peu souvent posée à voix haute : Où est passé Harry Potter ?_

_L'adolescent de 17 ans qu'on ne présente plus n'a pas été vu à Poudlard depuis bientôt un mois. Certains pense qu'il pourrait être malade, d'autres, qu'il a été renvoyé, mais tous sont d'accord sur un fait : le survivant semblerait perdre la tête._

_« L'autre fois, il est passé devant moi en me bousculant, sa baguette à la main, comme s'il partait en guerre » Raconte Michael Corner, élève de Serdaigle. « Je lui ai demandé où il allait mais il n'a pas répondu, il avait un regard de fou. »_

_« On ne le voyait déjà pas souvent depuis le début de l'année. » Explique une élève de Poufsouffle, amie du jeune Potter. « Mais depuis un mois, c'est comme s'il avait disparu de la surface de la planète _! »

_La dernière fois que le survivant a été vu, il participait à la sortie trimestrielle organisée par Poudlard au Pré-au-Lard. Curieusement, le même jour, le corps de Richard Goyle, sous-directeur de l'entreprise Wizard's MeltPot avait été retrouvé dans une allée du village, visiblement touché par le sort d'Avada Kedavra. Se pourrait-il que le Survivant ait eu un rôle dans la mort de Goyle, que certains soupçonnaient de faire partie du groupe tristement célèbre des Mangemorts ? Si oui, pourquoi s'attaquer à Goyle ? Vengeance ?_

_Même les membres du groupe intime de Potter semblent se poser la question. Pas plus tard que cette semaine, son amie Hermione Granger semblait penser la même chose lorsqu'elle a demandé à Romuld Weasley si « Harry est un danger »._

_Surement Albus Dumbledore s'assurera que…_

Il ne fit aucun geste lorsque le journal lui fut arraché des mains et il resta dans la même position, les yeux dans le vide. Malfoy lui parlait, lui criait dessus, mais il n'entendait rien, comme si le blond était de l'autre côté d'une vitre épaisse.

…_le même jour, le corps de Richard Goyle avait été retrouvé dans une allée du village…_

Il n'entendait plus le bourdonnement signifiant que Malfoy lui parlait, mais il ne pouvait pas se concentrer, tout devenait flou devant lui, dans sa tête.

…_Harry est un danger._

Il sentit deux mains froides se poser sur ses épaules, mais il n'arrivait pas à tourner la tête. Il sentait ses yeux s'écarquiller, encore et encore, et ses paupières semblèrent lui crier de se calmer, mais il n'entendait rien. Ce n'était pas possible.

Soudain, une violente douleur au niveau de la joue gauche le fit basculer sur le côté, et il sembla revenir sur Terre. Il leva une main tremblante à son visage et les yeux vers Malfoy.

Le blond était penché sur lui, une main sur son épaule, l'autre toujours levée, ses mèches blondes trempées. Quelques gouttes glissèrent le long de ses cheveux et tombèrent sur le visage du brun, qui ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux.

« Ca va mieux ? » Entendit-il enfin, et la voix de Malfoy sembla secouer les tréfonds de son âme.

« Oui… » Soupira-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il sentit la main sur son épaule se décoller et il l'attrapa brusquement. Malfoy fit un mouvement de recul, mais Harry leva son autre main et s'agrippa au pull du blond.

« S'il-te-plait, donne-moi 2 secondes pour… »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose, comme si en lâchant le blond, il se décomposerait en un milliard de molécules. Malfoy resta immobile et Harry prit le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » Demanda-t-il finalement après quelques minutes. « Pour le père de Goyle, est-ce que j'ai… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Répondit Malfoy d'une voix calme. « Ce n'est pas possible. »

« Pourquoi ? » Reprit Harry en levant les yeux vers lui. « Tu as lu ce que… »

« Et depuis quand donne-tu de l'importance à ce qu'écrit _Rita Skeeter_ ? » Le coupa Malfoy. « Tu ne connais même pas le père de Goyle, tu ne l'as jamais vu… »

« Je l'ai vu lorsque Voldemort est revenu… »

« Et est-ce que cela veut dire que tu l'as tué ? Non. Je ne pense même pas que tu aurais pu si tu l'avais voulu. »

Quelque part au fond de son cerveau, Harry réussit à extirper un souvenir. Et, comme s'il avait plongé dans la Pensine, le visage de Maugrey apparut devant lui et sa voix rauque et brusque résonna dans ses oreilles.

_Si vous sortiez tous vos baguettes en cet instant et que vous les pointiez sur moi en prononçant la formule, je ne sais même pas si vous arriveriez à me faire saigner du nez. _

Harry sentit ses doigts de desserrer et il se relaxa légèrement.

* * *

Draco ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se produire. Pourquoi mentait-il ? Pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas la vérité, tout simplement ?

Lorsqu'il avait lu l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier, il s'était dit qu'il s'agissait là d'une chance de réparer la faute qu'il avait commise en cachant la vérité à l'Ordre ainsi qu'au brun. Enfin, le poids d'une telle révélation ne reposait plus sur ses épaules.

Il avait d'autres problèmes bien plus importants : il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de ses parents depuis la lettre envoyée par son père, et Severus ne s'était pas rendu au Manoir depuis la mort de Goyle senior.

D'après son parrain, Voldemort voulait le stationner à Poudlard à tous prix, une chose qui l'inquiétait. Apparemment, le Mage Noir ne doutait toujours pas de la fidélité de Severus Snape, ce qui était bien, mais la contrepartie était dure : ils n'avaient plus aucune nouvelle du Manoir, ou de sa famille.

Il n'avait donc ni le temps de s'occuper de Potter et de ses états d'âmes, ni l'envie de régler ses problèmes psychologiques. Cependant, lorsqu'il avait vu le brun assis sur le sofa, les yeux écarquillés et empreints de terreur, son cerveau s'était comme éteint, et il avait fait ce que lui avait dicté son instinct : mentir. Protéger Potter. Encore.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur le brun alors que celui-ci reprenait son souffle. Une de ses mains était remontée jusqu'à sa tête et agrippait fermement une partie de ses cheveux, l'autre était étroitement refermée sur son genou.

Il semblait tenter de regagner son calme et prenait de profondes inspirations qui lui vinrent de façon saccadée.

« Désolé. » Finit-il par murmurer, et ses deux mains relâchèrent leur emprise.

« Rita Skeeter ne cherche qu'à vendre ses torchons. » Répondit Draco en venant prendre place face à lui. « Je pensais que tu avais fini par le comprendre. »

* * *

Harry leva les yeux vers le blond, qui lui renvoyait un regard indifférent. Il avait raison, combien de mensonges la journaliste avait-elle écrit à son sujet ? Elle l'avait présenté comme un adolescent brisé lors de sa quatrième année, puis comme un fou mythomane deux ans auparavant.

Il ne devrait pas être surpris d'une nouvelle attaque. Mais avec ses trous de mémoires qui le déstabilisaient, il se sentait vulnérable, et cet article semblait si convainquant…

Il secoua la tête et se leva, vacillant légèrement, puis se redressa.

« Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je lis ce genre d'article. »

Il se tourna vers le blond afin de lui faire face.

« Merci. »

Malfoy le regarda un instant sans rien dire puis, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre, quelque chose entra par la baie vitrée restée ouverte. Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent brusquement et Harry eut à peine le temps de se baisser pour laisser passer le large hibou qui vint se poser sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Harry se redressa et se tourna vers Malfoy, qui, en retour, leva le menton vers la pile d'enveloppes posées sur la table. Le blond avait déjà reçu son courrier, ce qui voulait dire que celui-ci était pour lui.

Il s'avança vers l'animal qui leva aussitôt la patte. Harry en détacha un bout de parchemin et le hibou déploya ses ailes avant de prendre son envol. Harry déroula le message et lut.

_« Cher Harry,_

_Suite à notre conversation au sujet de cours particuliers, je pense que tu as eu raison de proposer un entrainement spécial. Je t'invite donc à me rejoindre à 16h près de la cabane d'Hagrid. Je t'y attendrai pour notre première leçon._

_Bien à toi,_

_Dumbledore. »_

Harry leva lentement les yeux et ces derniers croisèrent ceux de Malfoy, qui leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Je vais commencer un entrainement avec Dumbledore. » Souffla-t-il.

Malfoy leva un second sourcil, de surprise cette fois, avant de reprendre contenance.

« Tant mieux. » Répondit-il en se levant. « Il était temps de faire quelque chose au sujet de ton faible niveau en combat. »

* * *

Harry prit une profonde inspiration en s'avançant calmement sur la neige fraîchement tombée. Il était seul dehors, tous les autres élèves étant surement rassemblés dans la Grande Salle pour le goûter. Une idée de Dumbledore, sans doute. Le directeur avait dû choisir ce moment afin que le brun ne rencontre personne, n'ait pas à croiser de curieux regards, répondre à d'indiscrètes questions.

Il lâcha un soupir qui forma un fin nuage blanc. Il faisait de plus en plus froid, et il n'aimait pas vraiment quitter la chaleur de chez Malfoy, mais il n'aurait raté ce rendez-vous pour rien au monde. Un entrainement spécial, avec Dumbledore. Il était sûr que jamais personne n'avait eu cet honneur. Il imagina la tête qu'aurait fait Ron en l'apprenant, puis il se rappela qu'il ne pouvait le dire au roux.

En passant près du couloir menant au dortoir des Gryffondors, il avait été pris d'une forte envie de s'y rendre, de chercher Ron et Hermione et de leur demander des explications, leur demander pourquoi ils avaient abandonné aussi vite. Mais il avait été submergé par une froide angoisse en imaginant leurs diverses réponses et avait fui.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser les idées sombres qui commençaient à s'introduire vicieusement dans son esprit et se redressa en arrivant près de chez Hagrid. Devant la porte, drapé d'une cape de voyage et levant une main gantée en guise de salut, se tenait Albus Dumbledore.

« Harry ! » Lança-t-il. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Euh…bien, professeur. » Répondit Harry en arrivant devant le directeur.

Il jeta un regard inquisiteur autour d'eux, cherchant la trace d'un aménagement spécial. Ils n'allaient quand même pas s'entrainer dehors, juste devant le château ?

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Dumbledore lui répondit d'un sourire.

« J'ai pensé qu'il vaudrait mieux s'éloigner du château pour notre leçon. Que penses-tu de découvrir un peu plus la Forêt Interdite ? Ce n'est pas ta première fois je présume ? »

Harry secoua la tête. Il s'était rendu à plusieurs reprises dans la forêt, mais n'en garde aucun bon souvenir : il y avait rencontré Lord Voldemort lors de sa première année, Aragog l'année suivante, avait été attaqué par un groupe de Centaure et découvert l'existence de Graup, le demi-frère géant d'Hagrid.

A nouveau, Dumbledore sembla deviner ses pensées, et il posa une main sur son épaule alors que tous deux s'avançaient vers les premiers arbres. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Dumbledore avait utilisé sa main droite au lieu de sa main gauche, qui pourtant était plus proche de lui, ce qui l'obligea à se tourner légèrement.

« Comme cette fois tu t'y rends en ma compagnie, tout devrait bien se passer. »

Harry hocha la tête et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, l'espace entre les arbres se resserra et bientôt, la lumière se fit plus faible. Harry entendait des cris d'animaux sauvages autour d'eux, mais la présence du directeur à ses côtés lui ôta toute peur, et il ne pensa même pas à sortir sa baguette.

Lorsque Dumbledore s'arrêta enfin, la pénombre les entourait et le bruit du vent s'était tu. Harry regarda autour de lui : ils étaient arrivés dans une petite clairière légèrement éclairée par quelques rayons de soleil qui se glissaient courageusement entre les branches entremêlées des arbres.

Dumbledore retira sa cape et l'accrocha à la branche d'un arbre avant de se tourner vers le brun.

« Très bien. Jusqu'ici, tu n'as vraiment combattu Lord Voldemort qu'une seule fois. »

A peine avait-il prononcé le nom tabou que de nouveaux cris se firent entendre, suivis par des pas qui s'éloignaient d'eux. Un sourire amer se dessina sur le visage de Dumbledore, puis il reprit.

« Et tu seras sans doute d'accord avec moi sur le fait que ta survie a plus reposée sur ta chance que sur ton niveau en magie. »

Harry tenta de rester indifférent, mais se sentit piqué par la phrase. Dumbledore émit un petit rire.

« Je ne dis pas que tu es mauvais en magie, Harry, bien au contraire, mais je pense qu'il en faudra plus pour pouvoir tenir tête à Voldemort, et encore plus pour le tuer. »

Harry le regarda dégainer sa baguette et un frisson lui traversa l'échine lorsqu'elle fut pointée sur lui. Il avait vu les merveilles que pouvait faire cette baguette et n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver du mauvais côté. D'un geste de la tête, Dumbledore l'invita à sortir la sienne.

« Nous allons faire un petit duel, si cela te va. J'aimerais évaluer ton niveau actuel en Sortilèges. »

Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Un duel avec Dumbledore ? Etait-ce possible ? Un duel ne signifiait-il pas qu'il devait tenir tête à son adversaire plus de deux secondes ?

« Si tu veux bien faire l'honneur de commencer. » Invita Dumbledore.

Harry resserra son emprise sur sa baguette et, rassemblant tous ses efforts, la pointa vers le directeur, qui lui sourit. Cela ne fit que le renforcer dans l'idée qu'il ne voulait pas attaquer Dumbledore.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! » Cria-t-il à contrecœur.

D'un rapide mouvement de baguette, Dumbledore bloqua le sort.

« Peut-être quelque chose de plus offensif ? » Proposa-t-il.

Harry se décontracta légèrement. De quoi avait-il peur, de _blesser_ Dumbledore ? Il avait autant de chance de le toucher avec ses sorts que d'obtenir un Optimal en cours de Potions ! Il pouvait donc se lâcher un peu…

« _Stupefix_ ! » Cria-t-il à nouveau, avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme cette fois.

Dumbledore bloqua à nouveau le sort, mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de baisser sa garde. Il lui envoya une série de sorts qui maintinrent le directeur occupé, puis Harry pointa sa baguette sur le sol, aux pieds de Dumbledore.

« _Terrae Eminentem_ ! »

Des morceaux de terre se soulevèrent autour de Dumbledore, qui fut légèrement déstabilisé. Harry en profita pour pointer sa baguette sur le directeur.

« _Impedimenta_ ! »

Mais, avec une agilité étonnant pour son âge, Dumbledore s'était redressé et il dévia à nouveau le sort d'Harry. Cette fois-ci pourtant, il riposta et Harry se sentit violemment propulsé en arrière. Il atterrit sur le dos et poussa un gémissement de douleur.

« Touché. » Entendit-il et il releva la tête pour voir Dumbledore lui sourire.

Harry se releva, les sourcils froncés, et se remit en position de combat.

« _Rictumsempra_ ! » Lança-t-il, et Dumbledore bloqua le sort d'un geste nonchalant.

« Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de sort que tu arriveras à me désarmer, Harry. » Lui lança le directeur.

Harry sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac, Dumbledore essayait de le mettre en colère afin qu'il ne se retienne pas, il le savait. Mais alors, pourquoi cela marchait-il ?

« Peut-être que je m'y prends mal. » Lança soudainement Dumbledore en baissant sa baguette. « Peut-être que…oui, ça aiderait sans doute. »

Et, d'un geste rapide, il pointa sa baguette sur Harry, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il sentit quelque chose lui piquer les yeux, comme si une poussière lui était entrée dans chaque œil, et il fit plusieurs pas en arrière.

Il se frotta les yeux, remit ses lunettes en place et releva la tête, avant de pousser un cri de surprise. Lord Voldemort se tenait devant lui.

Harry fit un nouveau pas en arrière, regardant autour de lui. Comment était-ce possible ? Où était Dumbledore ? Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu remettre ses idées en place, Voldemort leva sa baguette vers lui.

Harry se jeta sur le côté alors qu'un jet de lumière orange fonça vers lui, atterrissant à ses pieds. Il eut à peine le temps de se relever qu'une pluie de sortilèges s'abattit sur lui. Il se protégea du mieux qu'il put et ses yeux se reposèrent sur la silhouette qui s'avançait vers lui.

« Bats-toi. » Lui siffla la voix aiguë de Voldemort. « Bats-toi, Harry Potter ! »

Harry ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se produire, mais il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Il s'abandonna à l'adrénaline qui avait afflué dans ses veines à la vue de Voldemort.

Il se jeta à terre alors qu'un nouveau sort fonçait sur lui, roula sur le côté et se releva à temps pour voir la baguette blanche se pointer sur lui. Il réagit instinctivement.

« _EXPELLIARMUS_ ! »

La dernière fois qu'il avait utilisé ce sort, il avait eu le temps de s'échapper. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y eut aucune connexion entre les deux baguettes, aucune traînée dorée, aucun dôme autour d'eux. Voldemort repoussa le sort et dans un _BANG _sonore, il fut jeté au sol.

« Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir me battre avec un sort pareil ? » S'exclama Voldemort.

Harry tenta de se relever mais avec un nouveau _BANG_, retomba lourdement au sol. Voldemort s'avança vers lui, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant dans la terre fraîche.

« Penses-tu vraiment… »

_BANG_ !

« …qu'un enfant impuissant et sans cervelle comme toi… »

_BANG_ !

« …puisse me battre ?! »

Harry heurta le tronc d'un arbre et retomba lourdement au sol, sa tête cognant contre la terre gelée. Il posa les mains à terre et se redressa légèrement, ses bras tremblant sous son poids. Face à lui, Voldemort avançait toujours, ses yeux rouges braqués vicieusement sur lui.

« Bats-toi ! »

Harry se releva et pointa sa baguette devant lui alors que Voldemort s'apprêtait à l'attaquer à nouveau.

« Cru…_CRUCIO_ ! » Cria-t-il, et Voldemort se figea dans son avancée.

Voldemort baissa les yeux vers son corps, et, lorsqu'il vit que le sort n'avait eu aucun effet, il releva les yeux vers Harry et lui lança un sourire machiavélique, dépourvu d'humour, un sourire froid, qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien. Il s'agissait du sourire qu'il lui réservait à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de lui lancer le Sort Impardonnable.

_NON_ !

Voldemort leva à nouveau sa baguette vers lui, et Harry pointa la sienne devant lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire, ses sorts ne le touchaient pas, et Voldemort allait le tuer, ici, à quelques centaines de mètres du château, sans doute même de Dumbledore, qui n'avait toujours pas réapparu.

Il vit un jet de lumière foncer sur lui, mais ses yeux ne se posèrent pas dessus, ils plongèrent dans ceux de Voldemort, dans ses iris couleur sang, ses pupilles linéaires qui s'écarquillèrent légèrement en croisant ses yeux.

Harry sentit son corps se relâcher d'un coup et, en un clin d'œil, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Harry se sentit nauséeux et fébrile. Il semblait être tombé à genoux et avait le souffle court. Il tenait toujours sa baguette et il la sentait chaude au creux de sa main. Il leva la tête, les yeux hagards, et eut la surprise de remarquer qu'il n'était plus adossé à l'arbre contre lequel il avait été projeté, mais qu'il se trouvait en plein milieu de la clairière.

Soudain, le souvenir de sa rencontre le frappa de plein fouet, et il se releva, ses jambes tremblant sous son poids. Il pointa sa baguette devant lui, mais personne n'était là. Puis, il entendit un bruit étouffé derrière lui, comme une sorte de râle, et il se retourna.

« Pr…Professeur ! » S'écria-t-il.

Il accourut vers Dumbledore, qui se relevait lentement. Pour une raison inconnue, le directeur était tombé au sol, et il posa une main sur l'épaule du brun pour se relever. Harry remarqua à nouveau l'usage inapproprié de sa main droite, qui l'obligea à se tourner d'avantage pour atteindre son épaule.

« Professeur, vous allez bien ? » Demanda Harry, puis il se tourna pour jeter un regard autour d'eux. « Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Voldemort ? »

Dumbledore laissa échapper un nouveau râle en se relevant, et il ôta sa main tout en se redressant.

« Il n'est pas là, il ne l'a jamais été. »

Harry se tourna vers lui et, face à son regard interrogateur et effrayé, Dumbledore lui sourit d'un air navré.

« Je me doutais que tu serais réticent à m'attaquer, alors m'est venue l'idée de te faire croire que ce n'était pas moi qui me trouvais face à toi, mais Voldemort. »

« Mais… » Commença Harry avant de se taire.

Il avait vu Voldemort, avait entendu sa voix…comment tout cela avait-il pu être faux ?

« J'ai utilisé un sort qui a troublé ton sens de la vue et de l'ouïe. Pardonne-moi pour cette méthode peu orthodoxe, mais je voulais voir de quoi tu étais capable en situation de crise. »

Finalement, Harry sentit son corps se relâcher, et il baissa sa baguette. Un test, pour voir ce qu'il pouvait faire ?

_J'aimerais évaluer ton niveau actuel en Sortilèges. _Avait dit Dumbledore.

Harry baissa la tête. Quel idiot. Comme à son habitude, il n'avait pas réfléchi et avait foncé tête la première, sans se dire que cela pouvait être un exercice, sans se dire qu'en aucun cas Dumbledore ne l'aurait laissé seul en plein milieu de la Forêt Interdite. Et surtout, sans penser une seule seconde que l'idée de voir Voldemort à Poudlard était parfaitement ridicule.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de frustration qui vibra le long de sa poitrine. Et, à nouveau, la main de Dumbledore se posa sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura-t-il pour le calmer.

Harry sentit une vague de colère le submerger, pas dirigée vers le directeur, mais vers lui. Pourquoi Dumbledore s'excusait-il ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal, il l'avait même prévenu qu'ils allaient s'entraîner, c'était lui, Harry, qui avait été un parfait imbécile.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-il, pour changer de sujet. « Pourquoi me suis-je…_évanoui_ ? »

Il n'aimait pas dire ce mot, ni y penser, car cela lui rappelait sa faiblesse d'esprit, et surtout celle dont il avait fait preuve face aux Détraqueurs. Il n'avait jamais aimé le fait que ces créatures aient plus d'effet sur lui que sur les autres, et il avait le même sentiment de honte et d'humiliation.

Il releva la tête vers Dumbledore et leurs regards se croisèrent : Dumbledore semblait confus, et ses yeux bleus plongèrent dans les siens à la recherche de quelque chose…

Harry détourna les siens et, alors qu'ils se posaient sur l'épaule du directeur, Harry laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

« Professeur, votre épaule ! » S'écria-t-il.

La robe de Dumbledore était déchirée au niveau de l'épaule droite, et une auréole sombre se dessinait sur le tissu turquoise. Harry scruta intensément le reste de la silhouette de Dumbledore, et trouva plusieurs autres endroits où la robe avait été déchirée et où la peau était mise à nue, parfois même écorchée ou coupée.

Dumbledore posa le bout de sa baguette sur son épaule et sa blessure se referma aussitôt. Il pointa sa baguette sur les autres blessures et, quelques secondes plus tard, tout avait disparu.

« Professeur… » Murmura Harry, les yeux écarquillés. « Que s'est-il…est-ce moi qui ais… »

Mais déjà, Dumbledore secouait la tête.

« Je me suis un peu laissé emporter et c'est mon propre sort qui m'est revenu à la figure. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Harry le regarda un moment, attendant une suite, une explication, mais Dumbledore se contenta de lui sourire. Le brun sentit son cœur se resserrer et une boule se forma au creux de son estomac. Il savait que Dumbledore lui cachait quelque chose, mais il savait également que le directeur ne lui dirait rien avant qu'il ne le sache prêt. A nouveau, il se sentit envahi pas un frisson de colère et de rage, et cette fois-ci, il se dirigea vers Dumbledore.

Dumbledore qui le traitait encore comme un enfant, Dumbledore, qui ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour lui dévoiler tous les secrets qu'il possédait, mais qui s'attendait à ce qu'il aille tuer Voldemort tout seul, sans personne pour l'épauler.

Et à nouveau, le visage de Ron et d'Hermione dansèrent devant ses yeux et il se sentit harponné par un sentiment de solitude qui ne lui était que trop familier depuis quelques temps.

Il marcha en silence près de Dumbledore, qui le raccompagna jusqu'aux portes du château.

« Je t'enverrai un message pour te prévenir de notre prochaine leçon. »

Harry hocha la tête et tourna les talons pour retourner aux appartements de Malfoy. Arrivé en bas des escaliers, il se tourna pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui. Dumbledore se dirigeait vers le couloir menant à son bureau, visiblement plongé dans ses pensées.

Des pensées qui ne semblaient pas bien joyeuses.

* * *

Draco se redressa en entendant des pas dans les escaliers. Il était assis nonchalamment sur une chaise en velours, un bras posé sur un accoudoir, l'autre sur le dos du siège. Son regard suivait le parcours du soleil qui se couchait au loin, colorant le ciel, prêt à céder la place à la lune et à la pénombre.

Derrière lui, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il se leva, attendant que la personne se soit postée devant lui pour se rasseoir.

« Bonsoir, Draco. » Lui lança Dumbledore en prenant place derrière son bureau.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le directeur paraissait fatigué et qu'il se déplaçait avec moins d'agilité qu'à son habitude.

« Vous allez bien ? » S'enquit-il, et Dumbledore lui répondit d'un sourire.

« Très bien. » Répondit-il en pointant sa baguette vers l'âtre de la cheminée situé derrière Draco.

Aussitôt, le blond sentit une douce chaleur lui caresser le dos, et il retint un soupir d'aise. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Dumbledore.

« Comment s'est hum…passé l'entraînement avec Potter ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre.

Il avait tenté d'apercevoir les deux hommes par la fenêtre du bureau, mais il ne les avait pas vus. S'étaient-ils entraînés à l'intérieur du château ? Ou peut-être dans la Forêt Interdite ?

« Bien. » Répondit Dumbledore. « J'y ai vu des choses…intéressantes. »

Draco se figea et il se concentra pour ne pas laisser apparaître son angoisse. Qu'avait-il vu ? Potter avait-il à nouveau perdu la tête ? Avait-il vu ses yeux ? Soudain, Draco se demanda si le brun avait été traîné jusqu'à l'infirmerie, enfermé à nouveau dans cette bulle dont il ne connaissait pas l'utilité.

« Harry est retourné dans votre aile. » Reprit Dumbledore, coupant court aux idées du blond. « Il semblait un peu fatigué, mais autrement, il va bien. »

Draco hocha la tête mécaniquement et prit le temps de se redonner contenance.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous convoqué ? » Demanda-t-il.

Dumbledore lui sourit à nouveau. Draco ne comprenait pas cette manie qu'avait le directeur de toujours sourire. Etait-ce sensé le rassurer ? Ayant vécu toute sa vie entouré de Mangemorts, Draco avait pris l'habitude d'associer sourire avec danger. Car ce qui faisait le plus plaisir aux Mangemorts, c'était de faire du mal aux autres.

Il ferma rapidement les yeux pour chasser l'image de ses parents qui s'était glissé vicieusement dans ses pensées. Comme s'il en connaissait le contenu et la nature, Dumbledore reprit.

« Je t'ai fait appeler pour trois choses. Premièrement, je voulais te dire que j'avais eu des nouvelles de tes parents. »

Draco sursauta violemment et se redressa, abandonnant toute prétention. Il se pencha sur le bureau du directeur et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Mes parents ? Que savez-vous ? Leur est-il… »

« Il vont bien. » Le coupa Dumbledore. « Il est vrai que la nouvelle de ta trahison n'a pas joué en leur faveur. J'ai entendu dire que Voldemort les a assigné à résidence jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Mais à ma connaissance, c'est tout ce qu'il a fait. »

Draco sentit son corps se décontracter et il s'affaissa sur sa chaise. C'était la seule nouvelle qu'il avait attendu, celle qu'il avait craint le plus.

« Néanmoins, je me dois de te prévenir. » Entendit-il et il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait sans doute fermé dans un geste de soulagement. « Voldemort n'en a pas fini avec toi, et il essayera de t'atteindre et de te punir, peut-être même de te tuer. »

« Peut importe. » Répondit Draco. « Du moment que ma famille va bien. »

Dumbledore l'observa par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes et, pendant un instant, il sembla sur le point de lui répondre. Mais, au dernier moment, il sembla changer d'avis et reprit.

« La seconde raison pour laquelle tu es là, est celle-ci. » Dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur le bureau, à l'endroit le plus proche du blond.

Draco baissa les yeux vers l'endroit, qu'il trouva vide. Il allait relever la tête lorsque soudain, quelque chose apparut. Draco observa longuement l'objet qui scintillait sous la lumière du bureau : une longue et fine épée dont le pommeau était incrusté de rubis. Conscient du regard observateur de Dumbledore, le blond laissa ses yeux glisser sur la lame qui semblait porter une inscription.

« _Godric_ _Gryffondor_… » Murmura-t-il avant de lever les yeux vers Dumbledore. « S'agit-il de la légendaire épée du fondateur Godric Gryffondor ? »

« Celle-là même. » Répondit Dumbledore, son sourire s'élargissant.

Draco reporta les yeux sur l'épée, et il fut envahi par la forte envie de la saisir, de l'avoir entre les mains. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se recula légèrement.

« Pourquoi me la montrez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il en tentant de se concentrer sur Dumbledore.

« Une très bonne question. » Répondit Dumbledore en plongeant son regard dans le sien. « Vois-tu Draco, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, je t'ai parlé des _Horcruxes_ et de leur utilité, mais je ne t'ai pas parlé d'une chose importante : comment les détruire ? »

Draco sentit son visage s'affaisser et sa bouche s'ouvrir légèrement, et, après quelques secondes de silence, il murmura.

« L'épée ? »

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« L'épée. »

Draco reposa son regard sur l'épée délicatement posée sur son support et il déglutit avec peine. Il avait entendu parler de cet objet, comme tous les jeunes sorciers d'Angleterre, mais jamais il n'avait pensé le voir d'aussi près. Succombant à son désir de toucher l'épée, il leva une main vers elle, mais fut coupé dans son élan par la voix de Dumbledore, dans laquelle perçait une teinte d'avertissement.

« Il y a malheureusement un petit problème que je vois se profiler. » Lui dit le directeur, et Draco releva la tête en laissant retomber sa main sur l'accoudoir.

« Un problème ? »

« Oui. Vois-tu, comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, il s'agit de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor…Gryffondor… »

Dumbledore laissa sa voix en suspend, et il ne fallut pas longtemps au blond pour comprendre.

« Vous pensez que comme je suis un Serpentard, je ne serai pas capable de l'utiliser. » Dit-il d'un ton amer.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de… » Commença Dumbledore, mais d'un geste de la main, Draco l'arrêta.

« Vous ne parlez pas à Potter, professeur, vous pouvez laisser tomber les compliments mielleux à chaque phrase qui sort de ma bouche. »

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à lui parler ainsi, mais de savoir qu'il ne pourrait toucher l'épée, l'utiliser, l'avait mis dans un état de colère que lui-même ne comprenait pas.

« Ce que je veux dire... » Reprit-il d'une voix plus calme. « C'est que vous pouvez me parler normalement, je ne suis pas aussi fragile que Potter. »

Dumbledore resta silencieux un moment et il hocha la tête, même si Draco ne le vit pas.

« Tu as raison. Vous n'êtes pas pareil et je ne devrais pas vous traiter comme si vous l'étiez. »

« Donc vous pensez que je ne pourrai pas utiliser l'épée. » Reprit Draco.

« Pour être parfaitement honnête, je n'en sais rien. » Répondit Dumbledore.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. » Conclut Draco en se levant, et, face à lui, Dumbledore fit de même.

Le blond se posta devant l'épée et prit une profonde inspiration, remarquant au passage que les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés. Pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux ? S'il ne pouvait pas toucher l'épée, Dumbledore n'aura qu'à le faire à sa place ? Alors qu'il avançait à nouveau une main vers l'épée, il se demanda si Dumbledore avait jamais mentionné la maison dans laquelle il avait été placé. Si oui, Draco ne s'en souvenait pas.

Ses longs doigts s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres du pommeau et Draco retint son souffle, comme si le moindre geste pouvait effrayer l'objet. Finalement, rassemblant tout son courage, il posa la main sur le pommeau, près de l'endroit où se trouvait le rubis.

Pendant un bref moment, il put sentir la froideur de l'objet ainsi que sa finesse, puis, en un clin d'œil, l'épée disparut. Draco leva la tête vers Dumbledore, qui semblait tout aussi angoissé que lui, puis il vit les épaules du directeur s'affaisser, et Dumbledore retomba sur sa chaise.

Draco s'assit à son tour et croisa les jambes et les bras, tentant en vain de cacher sa déception. A quoi s'était-il attendu ? Dumbledore avait dit que seul un Gryffondor pouvait utiliser l'épée, alors qu'avait-il espéré ? Être différent ? Spécial ? Il se serait giflé pour sa stupidité.

« Je suis désolé. » Entendit-il et il fut sortit de ses pensées par la tristesse qui perça dans la voix.

Il releva la tête.

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas votre faute. Et puis, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, vous pourrez toujours vous en servir…n'est-ce pas ? »

Dumbledore pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et lui sourit.

« Oui, il est vrai que je peux m'en servir, étant moi-même un ancien Gryffondor… »

Draco pouvait entendre le _mais_ dans sa phrase, cependant, Dumbledore n'en dit pas plus.

« Et la dernière raison de ma venue ? » Finit par demander le blond, gêné par le silence qui s'était installé.

« Ah, oui. » Répondit Dumbledore en se ressaisissant. « J'aurais un petit service à te demander. »

Draco leva un sourcil, incapable de cacher sa surprise. Dumbledore ? Le demander un service, à lui ? Il ne voyait pas en quoi il pourrait lui être d'une quelconque aide.

Soudain, ses sourcils se froncèrent et une idée lui vint. Dumbledore n'avait pas besoin de lui, mais il n'hésitait pas à le solliciter à certains moments…

« Est-ce que cela concerne Potter ? » Se surprit-il à demander.

Dumbledore éclata de rire, ce qui le fit sursauter, puis le directeur s'essuya le coin de l'œil et posa un regard plein de tendresse sur lui. Draco frissonna à cette vue.

« Oui Draco. Cela concerne Harry. » Répondit-il, et le blond pouvait entendre le compliment dans la phrase.

« Vois-tu. » Reprit Dumbledore. « Harry a besoin d'apprendre à fermer son esprit. Sa connexion avec Voldemort est un atout pour nous, mais peut s'avérer un grand danger, comme nous l'avons appris à nos dépends… »

Dumbledore se tut, et Draco comprit qu'il pensait à Sirius Black et à ce qu'il s'était passé au Ministère deux ans auparavant.

« Il est donc primordial qu'Harry apprenne à contrôler cette connexion et à la fermer en cas de besoin. »

« Vous voulez que je lui enseigne l'Occlumancie donc ? » Demanda Draco.

« C'est bien ça. »

« Et pourquoi moi ? » Demanda le blond en croisant à nouveau les bras.

« Pour l'instant, tu es la personne la plus proche de lui, et je pense qu'il t'écoutera plus. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

« Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore compris, Potter et moi ne sommes pas amis. On peut même dire que l'on se déteste cordialement depuis notre première année. Je suis son ennemi juré, le méchant Serpentard, vous voyez ? »

« Oh, mais on sait très bien toi et moi que tu n'es plus ce garçon là. » Répondit Dumbledore de sa voix douce.

Draco détourna les yeux, voulant éviter le regard du directeur. Et il savait qu'à cet instant précis, Dumbledore et lui se rappelaient la même chose, étaient revenus à la même nuit un an plus tôt, durant laquelle Draco avait tenté de l'assassiner.

Draco renifla avec dédain. _Assassiner_ était un bien grand mot, il s'était contenté de pointer sa baguette vers Dumbledore, qui l'avait désarmé aussi facilement que s'il avait chassé une mouche. Et Draco avait craqué sous la pression de l'année qu'il avait passé à planifier leur rencontre, il lui avait tout raconté : comment Voldemort l'avait chargé de le tuer, comment il l'avait menacé de tuer sa famille s'il ne faisait rien. Et Dumbledore avait écouté le blond s'épandre jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne se craque et qu'il tombe à terre, tremblant, attendant la mort.

Mais Dumbledore ne l'avait pas tué, il s'était contenté de poser une main sur son épaule et était resté près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Puis, contre toute attente, il lui avait proposé de l'aider en échange de sa loyauté. Draco n'avait eu qu'une seule condition : la protection de sa famille, et Dumbledore s'en était chargé avec succès. C'est à ce moment que Draco avait appris la véritable identité de son parrain et c'était lui qui était allé plaider la cause des Malfoy auprès de Voldemort, lui qui avait subi sa colère en apprenant que Dumbledore vivait.

Et depuis cette nuit, Draco était devenu membre de l'Ordre, travaillant dans l'ombre au même titre que Severus, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse prendre.

Il s'arracha à ses pensées et se força à recroiser les yeux de Dumbledore.

« Très bien, mais il ne doit pas savoir. » Reprit-il, et il fut soulagé de voir que sa voix était redevenue froide et distante.

« Que ne doit-il pas savoir, Draco ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Il ne doit pas savoir ce que je fais, ni pour les _Horcruxes_, ni pour l'Occlumancie, il ne doit pas savoir que je… »

« Que tu l'aides par choix ? » Compléta Dumbledore, et, après un court moment, Draco acquiesça.

Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi ? Il se fichait bien de ce que pouvait penser Potter, et pourtant, l'idée que le brun sache ce qu'il faisait pour lui, qu'il le regarde avec cette expression de gratitude mielleuse, lui était insupportable. Il ne pouvait tolérer que le brun voie ce qui se cachait derrière son masque.

« Je veux votre parole. » Dit-il, et il vit les yeux du directeur s'écarquiller soudainement.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Non, Dumbledore ne semblait pas choqué ou en colère, il semblait surpris, comme s'il se souvenait soudain de quelque chose.

« Quelle intéressante répétition… » Murmura le directeur.

« Pardon ? »

« Non rien…rien… » Répondit-il d'une voix éteinte avant de reprendre. « Ma parole, Draco, que je ne révélerai jamais ce qu'il y a de meilleur en toi ? »

Et, alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, une sorte de tendre tristesse mélangée à une certaine mélancolie se dessina sur son visage.

* * *

Harry était assis à ce qui semblait être devenu sa place fétiche, à savoir le rebord du balcon, et il regardait les dernières neiges tomber. En passant près du couloir menant aux appartements de Malfoy, il avait entendu deux filles parler du repas de Noël de ce soir.

Ce soir…

Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et cela avait été une véritable surprise. Noël, déjà ? Dumbledore n'en avait pas parlé, peut-être pour ne pas le tenter avec le magnifique repas qui serait servi dans la Grande Salle. Il ne voulait sans doute pas lui rappeler qu'il passerait les fêtes seul cette année.

Il soupira et ne bougea pas lorsque la porte claqua quelque par derrière lui. Malfoy venait sûrement se changer avant de redescendre. Néanmoins, il descendit de son perchoir, chassé par le froid qui se faisait plus dur, et entra dans le salon.

Il s'allongea sur le sofa et laissa un bras traîner au sol. Qu'allait-il faire ce soir ? Il n'y avait pas de télévision, pas de radio, rien qui puisse le divertir et lui faire oublier que cinq étages plus bas, tous les élèves de Poudlard festoyaient ensemble, sans lui. Il ferma les yeux en posant son bras sur son front, et il se sentit sombrer dans un léger sommeil.

* * *

Draco sortit de la douche en posant une serviette sur ses cheveux humides. La chemise qu'il portait lui collait légèrement à la peau, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il ne comptait pas se rendre au dîner de Noël, pas dans sa situation actuelle. Comment pouvait-il s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards en sachant que tous le considéraient comme un traître ? Il se dirigea vers le salon et tourna les yeux machinalement vers le balcon, qu'il trouva vide.

Alors, il aperçut le brun, allongé sur le sofa, visiblement endormi.

« Potter. » Appela-t-il, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers le frigo pour en sortir une bouteille de jus de citrouille, qu'il décapsula avant de s'allonger sur le second sofa. Il prit quelques gorgées du liquide frais et reposa la bouteille au sol, sa main toujours dessus, traçant inconsciemment le chemin suivi par les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient sur le verre marron.

Il avait été déçu de ne pas pouvoir toucher l'épée de Gryffondor, car ce simple geste lui avait rappelé son identité, sa maison et son camp. Il ferma les yeux pour chasser ces idées, il avait choisi son camp, il travaillait pour Dumbledore. Il avait beau être un Serpentard, il n'était pas mauvais, et ne l'avait jamais été. Bien sûr, il était fier d'être un Malfoy et de ce qu'il était, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il souhaitait suivre le chemin de son père. Il était plus semblable à Severus.

Severus. Combien de temps lui restait-il avant que Voldemort ne vienne le voir pour lui donner une mission, celle que lui, Draco, attendait avec une angoisse croissante ? Quand Voldemort se décidera-t-il enfin à demander à son plus fidèle serviteur de disposer de leur jeune recrue, du jeune Malfoy qui avait osé les trahir pour s'allier à Dumbledore ? A Harry Potter ?

Il laissa échapper un soupir et tourna légèrement la tête vers le côté pour observer le brun. Potter semblait paisiblement endormi, une expression de calme qu'il n'avait pas arboré depuis bien longtemps sur le visage. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient sur ses yeux, l'arête de son nez et sur ses joues, encore rosies par le temps qu'il avait passé sur le balcon. Ses lunettes avaient glissé sur le bout de son nez.

Qu'était-il en train de lui arriver ? Depuis le début de cette année, d'étranges choses se produisaient autour du brun, il perdait tout contrôle, attaquait sans retenue et il avait même tué…

Draco avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus un mais deux Potter : celui qu'il voyait 90% du temps, faible, dépressif et ennuyeux, et puis il y avait cet être qu'il ne reconnaissait pas et qui se manifestait à certains moments. Et il devait avouer que ce Potter-là lui faisait peur.

Et ces yeux…Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il n'était pas possédé par Voldemort, Severus avait vérifié et était catégorique. Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Draco se laissa guider par ses pensées et bientôt, il sentit ses paupières s'abaisser et sa tête bascula légèrement sur le côté.

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux brusquement, le corps figé, les poings fermés. Il avait fait un rêve étrange dans lequel il ne cessait de voir Ollivander, allongé sur le sol, couvert de blessures et visiblement à bout de forces. Harry s'était tenu dans un coin, observant le vieil homme traînant au sol.

Il était confus, pourquoi rêver d'Ollivander ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il passa une main nerveusement sur son visage et dégagea les mèches noires qui le gênaient avant de redresser ses lunettes. Il se mit en position assise et leva les yeux, avant de se figer à nouveau.

Malfoy était allongé sur le sofa qui lui faisait face, la tête posée sur une serviette, sa main droite au sol empoignant à peine une bouteille de jus de citrouille. Harry se leva, quelle heure était-il ? N'était-il pas l'heure de descendre rejoindre les autres ? Il s'avança jusqu'à ce que ses pieds viennent cogner légèrement contre le bas du sofa et baissa les yeux vers le blond.

Ses cheveux blonds avaient séché, mais ils retombaient gracieusement autour de son visage, l'encadrant. Sans son air froid et dédaigneux, Malfoy semblait plus doux, peut-être même gentil, et Harry se surprit à imaginer quelle relation ils auraient eu s'ils n'avaient pas été ennemis.

Peut-être auraient-ils été amis, les meilleurs amis. Après tout, Malfoy n'était-il pas le premier vrai sorcier qu'Harry avait rencontré ? Si cette rencontre s'était bien passée, si Malfoy n'avait pas joué son rôle de gamin arrogant, ne seraient-ils pas devenus amis ?

Se serait-il rendu au Manoir Malfoy pendant ses vacances ? Narcissa Malfoy l'aurait-elle accueilli de la même manière que Molly Weasley ? L'aurait-elle traité comme son fils ? Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers la mère du blond. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Voldemort avait-il dirigé sa colère sur elle ? Harry n'avait jamais aimé les Malfoy, pas après ses nombreuses rencontres avec Lucius, mais il n'avait pas manqué de voir comment Narcissa regardait son fils. Chaque fois qu'Harry les avait aperçu à la gare de King's Cross, la blonde regardait son fils avec un amour infini et une tendresse sans faille, qu'elle s'empressait de cacher aussitôt sa tête relevée.

Harry reporta son regard sur Malfoy et un sentiment étrange l'envahit. Il se sentait mal pour le blond, qui avait tout abandonné pour rejoindre leur camp, et même s'il n'arrivait pas à chasser ce sentiment de haine et de rancœur qu'il avait envers lui, Harry pouvait sentir que ces sentiments étaient en cours de mutation : confus et instables, mais changeants.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il leva une main qu'il dirigea vers une mèche blonde rebelle. Il était tellement rare de voir les cheveux blonds en désordre qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Soudain, il sursauta violemment en sentant une main se refermer d'un coup sur son poignet, l'arrêtant en plein mouvement. Il porta ses yeux sur les longs doigts fins qui le tenaient fermement puis sur le visage de Malfoy et il se figea en croisant les deux yeux gris.

Les yeux du blond étaient largement brumeux, mais parfaitement ouverts et alertes et ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement en reconnaissant Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et les yeux d'Harry se portèrent instinctivement sur ses lèvres.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les lèvres du blond étaient fines et pâles. Sa lèvre supérieure était en retrait tandis que celle du dessous ressortait légèrement. Alors qu'il les observait, les deux lèvres se pressèrent fermement l'une à l'autre pour ne plus former qu'une ligne fine et Harry sentit une pression au niveau de son poignet qui lui fit relever les yeux.

Malfoy l'observait avec un mélange de confusion et de surprise, et Harry était sûr que ses yeux n'étaient qu'un reflet des siens. Il ne comprenait pas le changement soudain dans l'ambiance, dans la texture de l'air qui les entourait, et surtout, il ne comprenait pas d'où venait ce courant électrique qui partait de la main du blond pour remonter le long de son bras, jusqu'à son coude. Il pouvait sentir ses poils se hérisser sur son avant-bras.

Alors, le temps sembla ralentir alors que Malfoy se redressait sur son coude libre, le tenant toujours de son autre main. Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce alors que le blond s'avançait vers lui avec une lenteur qui mit ses nerfs à vif. Pourquoi ne le repoussait-il pas ? Il serait tellement facile de se dégager de sa poigne et de le pousser violemment, le frapper même. Et pourtant, Harry restait parfaitement immobile, observant de ses yeux écarquillés l'avancée du blond.

Soudain, Malfoy s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de son visage et lorsqu'il parla, son souffle glissa sur le visage d'Harry.

« Je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais, Potter. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il en fut empêché par les lèvres de Malfoy qui vinrent s'écraser sur les siennes. Harry eut un mouvement de recul, mais Malfoy, qui s'était assis proprement, se servit de sa main libre pour la passer derrière sa nuque et le pousser vers lui, tirant sur son poignet par la même occasion.

Harry tenta de se dégager et, dans leur lutte silencieuse, il sentit son pied cogner contre la bouteille de jus de citrouille qui bascula au sol. Harry ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour reprendre son souffle, et il sentit quelque chose de chaud s'y introduire.

Il sursauta alors qu'un choc électrique lui parcourait tout le corps. Malfoy était en train de l'embrasser.

Malfoy.

Il baissa les yeux et son regard croisa celui du blond et Harry ferma les yeux, ne pouvant supporter ce regard. Il regretta aussitôt son geste. En fermant les yeux, il avait donné plus de place à ses autres sens.

Son sens de l'odorat se manifesta en premier et lui apporta l'odeur si distincte du blond : le shampoing qu'il utilisait chaque jour se mélangeait à son parfum, ainsi qu'à son odeur corporelle, le tout se transformant en une fragrance discrète mais enivrante.

Son sens du toucher lui indiqua avec une certaine détresse l'emplacement des mains du blond, et celle se trouvant sur sa nuque lui envoyait des pulsations le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Son sens de l'ouïe enregistra ses propres gémissements alors qu'il tentait de se dégager, mais il y nota une nouvelle sonorité qu'il ne comprit pas.

Enfin, son sens du goût le submergea alors que Malfoy s'introduisait un peu plus dans sa bouche, en découvrant les parois et les coins. Ce n'était un pas un baiser doux ou chaste, Malfoy semblait chercher quelque chose, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que le blond avait l'air en colère.

Soudain, Harry glissa sur ce qu'il imaginait être une flaque de jus de citrouille et il bascula en avant. Malfoy pressa son torse contre le sien pour amortir sa chute et Harry glissa légèrement à genoux sur le sol, à moitié allongé sur le sofa.

Il sentit son jeans s'imbiber de jus au niveau de son genou gauche mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il sentait son corps se relâcher légèrement alors que sa main droite s'agrippait à l'épaule du blond, sa main gauche à sa chemine entrouverte. Sa tête commença à lui tourner et il était à peine conscient des faibles gémissements qui lui échappaient.

Alors, aussi soudainement que Malfoy l'avait embrassé, il se détacha de lui. Harry glissa complètement au sol, haletant, la tête toujours levée vers l'endroit où s'était trouvée celle du blond.

Il rouvrit les yeux et son regard confus croisa celui de Malfoy, qui, une fois de plus, portait la même expression. Mais le blond semblait colérique, amer et…blessé ?

Harry revint lentement à lui alors que Malfoy baissait les yeux vers sa main, qui tenait toujours le poignet d'Harry. Malfoy le relâcha et Harry sentit la chaleur du blond le quitter. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne voulut en sortir et il secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Près de lui, Malfoy s'était levé, mais restait sur place.

Harry rassembla ses forces pour se relever et il sentit ses genoux trembler violemment. Il résista et se redressa, faisant face au blond, qui se tenait droit, de profil.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Tenta Harry, le souffle toujours court. « Qu'est-ce c'était…que ça.. ? »

Malfoy ne répondit pas et il fit un pas en avant, comme pour partir. Non. Il n'oserait pas. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans s'expliquer ! Il tendit une main pour agripper le bras du blond qui se retourna brusquement, lui lançant un regard coléreux.

« Réponds-moi ! » S'écria Harry. « Qu'est-ce que…pourquoi… »

Ses mots devenaient confus, et il sentit ses joues se teinter. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas garder son calme ? Pourquoi ses mains tremblaient-elles ? Et surtout, pourquoi son cœur battait-il aussi vite ?

Malfoy baissa les yeux vers lui, et Harry ne détesta jamais autant leur différence de taille. Les yeux du blond étaient grands ouverts et, pour une fois, Harry pouvait y lire sans difficulté : confusion, colère, envie, surprise, colère encore. Mais Malfoy se dégagea de son emprise et leva le menton, arborant cette expression qu'Harry détestait tant.

« Juste une expérience. Ce n'était rien, Potter. Rien du tout. »

Et, ignorant l'air de choc qui se dessina sur le visage du brun, il tourna les talons.

« Je vais dîner en bas. »

* * *

Draco ouvrit les yeux et s'étira longuement, savourant la largeur de son lit. Il se dégagea de ses draps et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla rapidement et se faufila sous la douche, soupirant d'aise sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il se retourna et observa la large baignoire qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il n'aimait pas prendre de bain, préférant la rapidité de la douche.

Il sortit de la pièce entouré d'un nuage brumeux et soupira d'aise. Il s'assit sur le sofa qu'occupait souvent Potter et, aussitôt, un large plateau apparut devant lui. Il se pencha pour attraper la tasse de café fumant à sa droite et ouvrit le pot de marmelade à l'orange qui trônait au-dessus du panier à viennoiseries. Il n'aimait pas manger salé le matin, et avait besoin de son apport en sucre matinal.

Alors qu'il trempait le bout de son croissant dans la marmelade, il entendit la porte de la chambre d'ami se refermer. Potter était réveillé. Pour la énième fois, il remercia mentalement Dumbledore d'avoir installé une seconde chambre. Draco en avait ras-le-bol de trouver le brun allongé sur _son_ sofa et de voir _son_ salon plongé dans la pénombre. Comme il était toujours le premier à se réveiller, il aimait voir le soleil entrer par la porte du balcon, se permettant de prendre son café adossé au mur en pierre. Il fréquentait beaucoup moins l'endroit depuis que Potter en avait fait son sanctuaire, n'hésitant pas à projeter une aura suicidaire et dépressive autour de lui.

Il ne fit aucun geste lorsque le brun vint s'asseoir face à lui, le regard baissé obstinément sur le plateau de nourriture. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis leur petit _incident_, et cela faisait presque une semaine qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, chacun d'eux le fantôme de l'autre. Et Draco comptait rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Car des deux, il devait sans doute être le plus choqué par son attitude. Il ne savait tout simplement pas ce qui lui était arrivé, pourquoi il avait agi aussi librement. Mais voir Potter penché sur lui, une main tendu sur lui, le regard encore plein de sommeil, il avait eu envie. Tout comme il s'était laissé aller après que le brun l'eut secouru des Détraqueurs, il s'était abandonné à sa pulsion, n'hésitant pas à réclamer ce qu'il voulait. Et il n'avait pas écouté les plaintes du brun, n'avait pas tenu compte de ses mains qui avaient tenté de le repousser.

Il resserra sa poigne sur sa tasse alors qu'un sentiment de colère l'envahissait. Il avait été stupide et irresponsable. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se séparer de Potter, où bientôt, il se retrouverait à faire quelque chose de stupide. Il leva rapidement les yeux vers le brun, l'observant constituer une montagne de viennoiseries avant de s'attaquer à la pile de bacon fumant à sa droite. Draco retint une grimace de dégoût, par Merlin, n'avait-il jamais mangé avant ? En un coup de fourchette, Potter avait déjà violé cinq règles de bonnes manières et le blond ferma les yeux pour se protéger de ce désastre.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit au-dessus de leur tête et il rouvrit les yeux, à temps pour voir un hibou se poser sur son épaule. Il entendit Potter émettre un bruit dédaigneux et se tourna vers lui, mais le brun ne releva pas la tête et continua d'engloutir tout ce qui lui tombait entre les mains. Draco détacha le parchemin accroché à l'oiseau et lui tendit le reste de son croissant, que le hibou accepta avant de reprendre son vol. Draco déroula le parchemin et reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de Dumbledore.

_« Cher Draco,_

_J'aimerais te voir dans mon bureau ce soir à 20h. J'ai des nouvelles qui pourraient t'intéresser. Et puis, j'ai hâte de savoir comment se passent les leçons d'Occlumancie avec Harry._

_J'ai reçu une bouteille du meilleur Whisky Pur Feu qui soit hier soir, et je serais honoré de le goûter en ta compagnie._

_AD. »_

Draco se figea. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas oublié les leçons qu'il était sensé donner au brun, mais il ne pensait pas que Dumbledore lui demanderait des comptes aussi vite. Avec ce qu'il s'était passé entre Potter et lui, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller fouiller ses pensées. Il grimaça. L'idée de plonger dans l'esprit du brun le rebutait déjà assez, et il ne voulait pas s'imaginer plonger dans une marre de pensées plus sombres et psycho-mielleuses les unes que les autres.

Mais Dumbledore lui avait personnellement demandé ce service et il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Pas quand il était endetté à vie auprès du directeur.

Mettant sous clé ses doutes, sa colère et sa dignité, il leva la tête vers Potter et s'éclaircit la gorge. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le brun, son cœur se retourna au creux de sa poitrine. Pendant que Draco combattait ses pensées, Potter avait apparemment jugé que sa fourchette était inutile et qu'il ne pourrait apprécier la nourriture qu'en la dévorant à mains nues.

« Potter ! » S'écria-t-il en se levant.

Potter leva les yeux vers lui, et le brun semblait tout aussi surpris par sa position.

* * *

Harry était figé, une main pleine de bacon à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, qui était déjà remplie de poulet. Il cligna des yeux et leva la tête vers Malfoy, qui s'était levé brusquement. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il s'était assis pour petit-déjeuner et avait été distrait par un hibou portant un parchemin au blond. Harry avait laissé échapper un rire dénué d'humour, qui ressemblait plus à une sorte de grognement. Surement une nouvelle conquête qui se languissait de son Draco chéri.

Il s'était focalisé sur son assiette, refusant de regarder le blond alors qu'il lisait sa missive mielleuse, et, à nouveau, il s'était senti envahi par cette sensation de faim insatiable. Et il ne s'était rendu compte de la quantité de nourriture qu'il avait avalée que lorsque Malfoy avait crié. Il s'était alors senti sortir d'une sorte de transe.

« Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Harry le regarda, puis regarda ses mains et son assiette. Il avala le contenu de sa bouche avec difficulté et se redressa, un air de défi dans les yeux.

« Je mange, ça te dérange ? » Lança-t-il en se relevant.

Il ne voulait pas que Malfoy voit la confusion dans ses yeux. Que pouvait-il lui répondre quand lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain et se lava les mains, prenant son temps afin de reprendre ses esprits. D'où lui venait cette faim intense ? Cette sensation de vide au creux de son estomac que rien ne semblait combler ?

Il avait besoin de sortir prendre l'air. Dumbledore le lui avait permis à condition qu'il ne rencontre personne, et presque tous les élèves étaient au Pré-au-Lard pour la journée. Il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea à pas rapides vers la porte, mais fut stoppé par la voix du blond.

« Où est-ce que tu penses aller, là ? »

Harry se figea, une main sur la poignée, et se retourna. De l'entrée, il pouvait apercevoir Malfoy, debout au centre du salon, qui avait été vidé de ses meubles. Il fronça les sourcils, que ce passait-il ? Harry s'avança vers le blond d'un pas hésitant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face à lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-il en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de Malfoy.

Malfoy semblait en proie à un combat intérieur, et Harry se demanda quel camp avait fini par gagner lorsque les traits du blond se figèrent en une expression de froideur calculatrice.

« Dumbledore m'a demandé de t'enseigner l'Occlumancie. »

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Cependant, il savait que jouer au roi du silence avec Malfoy était vain, car le blond pouvait rester ainsi pendant des heures, il ne savait.

« Dumbledore t'a demandé quoi ? »

Malfoy leva un sourcil, ce qui fit monter d'un cran le niveau de colère qui commençait à lui ronger les entrailles.

« Tu m'as entendu. » Lui répondit Malfoy. « Et avant que tu ne commences ta crise de diva, ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi. »

« Mais pourquoi... » Demanda Harry en secouant doucement la tête, tentant de se calmer. « Pourquoi toi ? »

Malfoy leva un second sourcil.

_Du calme._

« Je veux dire…pourquoi pas Remus… »

« Il n'est pas disponible pour l'instant. »

« …Tonks… »

« En mission pour le ministère. »

« …Kinglsey… »

« Comme s'il avait du temps libre pour faire du baby-sitting. » Lâcha Malfoy en levant les yeux en l'air et en croisant les bras.

« …ou Hagrid. »

Malfoy se figea.

« Tu plaisantes là. »

Harry fit un pas en arrière, mais Malfoy s'avança, décroisant les bras.

« Ecoute, je t'ai dit que ça ne me faisait pas plaisir de faire ça. Mais si tu veux aider l'Ordre comme tu n'arrêtes pas de le crier, alors tu dois te concentrer sur ça. Il faut que tu fermes ton esprit. »

Harry leva un regard incertain vers lui. Il ne voulait pas que Malfoy touche à ses pensées, surtout pas lui. Pas quand elles étaient aussi instables. Et puis, il ne faisait pas confiance au blond, comment le pourrait-il ? Il n'avait fait que le trahir et l'attaquer depuis leur rencontre. Sans parler de ce qu'il avait osé faire il y a quelques jours.

« D'accord. » Dit-il, et il ne reconnut pas sa propre voix.

Malfoy fit quelques pas en arrière pour laisser une certaine distance entre eux, et aussitôt, Harry sentit une vague d'adrénaline remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il plongea la main dans sa poche, mais Malfoy leva sa baguette vers lui et il se figea.

« Tu n'auras pas besoin de ta baguette. Il faut que tu me repousses avec ton esprit, pas avec ta magie. »

Harry déglutit difficilement. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'un Malfoy armé, pointant sa baguette sur lui. Néanmoins, il s'agissait d'un ordre de Dumbledore, et le blond avait raison : il voulait aider l'Ordre. Et s'il pouvait en profiter pour se débarrasser de ces horribles cauchemars qui le réveillaient la nuit, tant mieux.

Il avait du mal à concilier les deux sortes de sentiments qu'il avait envers Malfoy : d'un côté, il avait bien vu que le blond avait changé, qu'il s'était intégré au sein de l'Ordre et qu'il combattait Voldemort et ses alliés. De l'autre, il ne pouvait pas effacer sept ans de haine aussi facilement. Et puis, il y avait le changement étrange qui s'était produit chez le blond, et son comportement étrange…

Devant lui, Malfoy se racla la gorge et il sortit de ses pensées.

« N'oublie pas. » Lui dit Malfoy en se positionnant face à lui. « Essaye de me repousser. »

Ce n'était pas un ordre, mais une demande, comme si Malfoy le suppliait de ne pas le laisser entrer. Il fronça les sourcils.

« _Legilimens_ ! » Cria Malfoy, et Harry fit plusieurs pas en arrière, frappé par une sorte de mur invisible.

Il était assis sur le perron de Privet Drive, observant avec envie Dudley rouler sur son nouveau vélo.

Il était à table, et oncle Vernon lui lançait un bout de pain et de fromage à manger, et il jeta un regard affamé sur les divers plats jonchant la table.

Il était allongé sur le sol poussiéreux d'une cabane, et il souffla les bougies de son gâteau d'anniversaire dessiné par terre.

Une douleur violente le saisit au niveau des genoux et il rouvrit les yeux. Il était à terre, haletant. Il releva la tête, ignorant le _salto_ que fit son cœur à ce mouvement, et aperçut Malfoy. Le blond avait basculé en arrière et semblait tout aussi essoufflé.

« Je…je t'ai dit de me repousser ! » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

« J'essaye ! » Lui cria Harry en se relevant avec peine.

Malfoy pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur lui, et Harry se concentra sur lui, ancrant ses yeux dans les siens. Les yeux du blond s'étaient faits durs, mais le gris qui les teintait s'était quelque peu dilué, et Harry en observait encore les différentes teintes lorsque Malfoy l'attaqua à nouveau.

* * *

Pour la troisième fois, Draco eut cette sensation d'être aspiré, tiré en avant et, cette fois, il ne tenta même pas de fermer les yeux, ce qui lui était impossible.

Il était chez Madame Guipure et il voyait deux jeunes garçons : un blond aux cheveux dorés qui parlait d'un air hautain à un petit brun, qui semblait plus blessé et attristé à chaque mot prononcé par le blond.

_Non ! _Entendit-il et il reconnut la voix de Potter.

Il tenta de se retourner pour voir où se trouvait le brun, mais il était cloué au sol, et la scène changea.

Il regardait Potter allongé sur son lit, observant intensément une longue carte sur laquelle un point indiquait Draco Malfoy. Le point était immobile, dans l'une des chambres du dortoir des Serpentards et Potter laissa échapper un soupir.

_Non !_

Il était assis à la table des Gryffondors et il tourna la tête pour voir un plus jeune Potter, les yeux braqués sur un autre lui, qui semblait être le centre de la discussion qui avait lieu à la table des Serpentards, et Potter semblait observer ses moindre gestes ainsi que sa posture princière.

Il revoyait Potter à genoux, face au lui, leurs lèvres étaient scellées en un baiser confus et dénué de tendresse. Le brun tentait de se dégager de son étreinte, mais quelque chose en lui sembla céder et il se laissa aller, fermant les yeux, savourant le baiser…

_NON !_

Cette fois-ci, Draco se sentit parfaitement repoussé par Potter et il se prépara à se rattraper au sofa qu'il avait repoussé contre le mur. Cependant, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne se sentit pas atterrir dans le salon, mais il eut la sensation de franchir une barrière invisible, et tout autour de lui tomba en morceaux, pour se reformer aussitôt.

Il était debout, près du bureau de Dumbledore, et il se vit assit face au directeur. Il fronça les sourcils, ce ne pouvait pas être un souvenir appartenant à Potter. Le sort s'était sans doute retourné contre lui.

Il vit Dumbledore sortir sa baguette et faire un geste circulaire avec.

« Je t'ai parlé des _Horcruxes_ et de leur utilité, mais je ne t'ai pas parlé d'une chose importante : comment les détruire ? »

L'épée de Gryffondor apparut sur le bureau et il vit son double se redresser.

Soudain, il se sentit rejeté en arrière et, trop occupé à se demandé ce qu'il faisait là, il n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper. Il trébucha et tomba au sol, sa baguette lui glissant entre les doigts. Il poussa un grognement de douleur en se redressant. Il ne savait pas qu'enseigner quelque chose d'immatériel pouvait faire aussi mal physiquement.

« Je t'ai demandé de me repousser, Potter, pas de retourner le sort contre moi ! »

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint et il se redressa. Devant lui, le brun était allongé au sol, face contre terre.

« Potter ? » Appela-t-il, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Il se releva d'un geste et s'avança d'un pas rapide vers le brun. Il posa une main sur son bras pour le retourner, mais dut la retirer automatiquement, piqué par une décharge électrique. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il avait comme un sentiment de déjà vu, mais le chassa aussitôt, se focalisant sur la silhouette qui s'était mise à remuer.

« Po… » Tenta-t-il à nouveau en avançant une main vers le brun.

Mais il se figea à quelques centimètres de lui alors que Potter se retournait et cette fois-ci, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Non, cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas maintenant. Pas ici.

Pas ces yeux.

Il eut un mouvement de recul, mais avant qu'il n'ait initié le moindre mouvement pour se relever, Potter l'avait attrapé par le col de sa chemise et projeté au-dessus de lui.

Draco décrivit un arc de cercle avant de s'écraser au sol et de glisser sur quelques mètres, faisant tomber la table et les deux chaises qui trônaient au milieu de la cuisine. Il se redressa mais, à nouveau, la poigne du brun se referma sur lui et il sentit le courant électrique lui brûler le bras, là où les doigts s'étaient refermés.

Il poussa un cri de douleur alors qu'une seconde main se posait sur lui et son corps fut pris de convulsions. Il était vaguement conscient qu'on le traînait par terre, mais son attention était focalisée sur les vagues de douleur qui le traversaient de toutes parts.

Soudain, le sol devint froid et il posa une main dessus. Il pouvait sentir chaque dalle de carrelage alors qu'il était traîné dans ce qu'il devina être la salle de bain. Il entendit un bruit d'eau qui coule et se demanda un instant s'il allait être jeté sous la douche.

Alors, l'électricité qui lui parcourait le corps s'atténua pour disparaitre et il put enfin ouvrir les yeux. Il eut le temps de voir le rebord de la baignoire avant que sa tête ne soit forcée sous l'eau.

Son premier réflexe au contact de l'eau gelée fut de crier, mais il serra les dents à temps et garda la bouche fermée. Il tenta de se débattre, mais la main qui lui tenait les cheveux ne bougea pas, et, de sa main libre, Potter tentait de lui agripper les poignets.

Il sentit la main sur sa tête le tirer en arrière et il prit une grande inspiration, l'air ambiant lui brulant le visage. Alors, il sentit Potter se pencher pour se positionner près de son oreille.

« Où est l'épée ? » Demanda-t-il.

Sa voix était calme, mais froide, dénuée de toute émotion. Le genre de voix qui ne laissait aucun doute quant aux intentions meurtrières de celui qui l'utilisait.

« Qu…quoi ? » Répondit-il.

Le mot était à peine sorti de sa bouche qu'il fut forcé à nouveau sous l'eau. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pouvait tenir en apnée, mais déjà, il sentait que ses poumons étaient en feu.

« L'épée de Gryffondor. » Siffla Potter lorsqu'il l'eut sorti de l'eau.

Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement. L'épée de Gryffondor ? Était ce son souvenir qui avait déclenché ce changement radical chez le brun ? Que pouvait-il bien vouloir faire de l'épée ?

« Je ne sais pas. »

Potter laissa échapper un bruit d'impatience et Draco sentit à nouveau la pression sur sa tête. Son cerveau, engourdi par le froid, se mit à tourner à vive allure. C'était l'électricité émise par le brun qui l'avait mis dans cet état, cependant, en corps à corps, il pouvait parfaitement le maîtriser.

Alors que son visage s'approchait dangereusement de la surface de l'eau, il dégagea sa main droite de la faible emprise du brun et appuya ses deux mains sur le rebord de la baignoire afin de propulser en arrière. Son dos se cogna au buste de Potter, qui bascula en arrière. Draco en profita pour rouler sur le côté et, glissant sur le sol trempé, il courut vers la porte.

Il baissa la tête alors qu'un sort passait à quelques centimètres de son oreille et, après un virage en épingle, il se trouva dans le couloir. Il devait regagner le salon et trouver sa baguette. Il entendait le bruit de chaussures couinant en se posant sur une surface mouillée, indiquant que Potter lui courait après.

Il arriva dans le salon et se jeta sur la baguette qui trainait près de la fenêtre au moment où un nouveau sort le manquait de justesse. Il se redressa et pointa sa baguette devant lui au moment où Potter lui lançait un autre sort. Un jet de lumière rouge sortit de sa baguette et les deux sorts se percutèrent à mi-chemin, se décomposant en une multitude d'étincelles multicolores.

« Pourquoi veux-tu l'épée ? » Demanda Draco, mais Potter secoua la tête.

« Donne-la-moi. »

Ce fut au tour de Draco de secouer la tête.

Soudain, Potter baissa sa baguette et s'avança doucement vers lui. Draco fit un pas en arrière, mais son dos cogna contre la baie vitrée et il fit rapidement deux pas en avant. Il ne voulait pas être bloqué.

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. » Lui dit-il en levant une main vers lui.

Draco ne comprenait pas ce changement soudain.

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

Le brun cligna des yeux et, pendant un instant, les yeux rouges furent remplacés par les deux émeraudes qu'il connaissait. Et c'était bien Harry Potter qui le regardait, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Draco baissa sa baguette et l'attrapa par les épaules.

« Potter. Tu m'entends ? Potter ! »

Mais l'air innocent du brun s'était changé en grimace alors qu'il secouait la tête.

« Tu ne me diras rien, n'est-ce pas… »

Il leva une main qu'il posa sur l'abdomen du blond. Pendant un moment, Draco eut l'impression que le brun allait l'étreindre, mais il ne vit le reflet de ses pensées que lorsqu'il fut trop tard.

Il sentit comme un hameçon géant le harponner là où la main de Potter le touchait, et il fut propulsé en arrière. Il sentit son dos percuter la baie vitrée qui s'ouvrit en grand, et il s'envola par-dessus le muret du balcon, dans le vide.

Il eut le temps de tourner sur lui-même afin de faire face au brun, vers lequel il pointa sa baguette. Surpris, Potter n'eut pas le temps de lever sa baguette et il fut frappé de plein fouet par le sort lancé par Draco. Le blond aperçut la bulle compact se former autour du brun avant de tomber vers le sol.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose se refermer autour de son buste, et il se sentit foncer à l'horizontale. Il leva la tête vers l'arbre géant qui se trouvait en contrebas : le Saule Cogneur l'avait rattrapé pour l'empêcher de tomber entre ses branches, et, d'un geste brusque, il le jeta sur le côté.

Heureusement pour lui, Draco n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du sol, et il se servit de sa baguette pour amortir sa chute. Il tomba néanmoins lourdement sur l'herbe et fit plusieurs tonneaux avant de se stabiliser.

Avec le reste de ses forces, il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre par laquelle il venait de tomber. Aucune trace de Potter. Tant mieux, son sort avait marché. Il devrait penser à remercier Severus de le lui avoir appris.

Sa tête retomba au sol et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Draco était allongé dans un lit peu confortable. Il reconnut aussitôt l'odeur familière de potions utilisées par l'infirmière, et il se relaxa. Quelqu'un avait sans doute fini par le retrouver et il avait été amené ici. Il était en sécurité.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son bras et il tourna la tête. Severus était penché sur lui et il le regardait avec une inquiétude non dissimulée.

« Hey. » Lança Draco.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda aussitôt Severus.

« Comme quelqu'un qui serait tombé du cinquième étage. » Tenta-t-il de plaisanter, mais son parrain lui lança un regard sombre. « Où est Potter ? »

Severus fit un pas sur le côté, et Draco put apercevoir la bulle transparente. Potter était profondément endormi et ne bougeait pas. Le blond reporta son regard sur Severus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Severus pinça ses lèvres et secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer la cause d'un tel changement. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais à cet instant, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, et, après quelques secondes, il aperçut la tête d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Ah, je vois que tu es réveillé. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien. » Répondit Draco.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Severus.

« J'ai laissé ce dont nous avons parlé dans mon bureau. Si vous pouviez aller le chercher, je vous y rejoindrai. »

Severus lança un dernier regard vers Draco avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce. Draco s'assit et leva la tête vers le directeur.

« Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ? »

Quelque chose brilla dans les yeux de Dumbledore, et il lui lança un sourire triomphant.

« Oui. Lorsque tu seras remis de tes émotions, je voudrai que tu passes dans mon bureau. Toi et moi allons partir en mission. »

Draco sentit sa mâchoire inférieure se détacher légèrement du reste de sa bouche, dessinant sur son visage une image de surprise.

« Vous voulez dire que vous avez… »

« Oui. » Répondit Dumbledore, son sourire s'élargissant. « J'en ai trouvé un autre. Un autre _Horcruxe_ à détruire. »

**A suivre.**

* * *

**Voilà ! Je m'excuse pour le retard de ce chapitre, mais il fallait que je remette mes idées en ordre. Plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre ! Je profite de cette histoire pour mettre Draco en avant, car il n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'être à la place du héros, et je suis sûr que s'il avait pu être recruté par Dumbledore, il aurait été un superbe atout. Donc voilà je lui laisse un peu de spotlight, car il le mérite. P****our ceux que cela intéresse, j'ai fait un petit plan de l'appartement de préfet de Draco, cela m'aidé à les situer, et le plan est disponible sur mon blog (voir mon profil), j'y ai ajouté quelques photos montrant à quoi ressemble Draco dans cette fic. Voila donc à bientôt pour le prochain épisode et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, je les attends avec impatience.**

**Elendil-sama**


	14. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir à tous ! Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard sur mes updates. Mais le fait est qu'entre la fac et le travail, je n'ai le temps de rien faire ! Donc je pense que je vais écrire des chapitres un peu plus courts pour pouvoir poster plus souvent.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont pensé à me laisser des reviews. Je vous mentirais si je disais que je me fiche de ne pas en recevoir. Comme je le dis souvent, "les reviews sont la nourriture de l'auteur", et ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir, même si ce ne sont que quelques mots !**

**Je n'ai pas de Bêta, donc pardonnez toutes fautes éventuelles.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

_« Oui. Lorsque tu seras remis de tes émotions, je voudrai que tu passes dans mon bureau. Toi et moi allons partir en mission. »_

_Draco sentit sa mâchoire inférieure se détacher légèrement du reste de sa bouche, dessinant sur son visage une image de surprise._

_« Vous voulez dire que vous avez… »_

_« Oui. » Répondit Dumbledore, son sourire s'élargissant. « J'en ai trouvé un autre. Un autre Horcruxe à détruire. »_

**Chapitre 13**

Lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux, de fins rayons de lumière illuminaient sa chambre, glissant sur les meubles, les murs et les draps. Il s'étira longuement avant de se tourner vers l'imposante fenêtre qui trônait sur le mur d'en face : il prit le temps d'observer l'avancée des nuages dans l'étendue azure, puis, laissant échapper un fin soupir, il se leva.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait intégré l'école, Draco ne voulait pas se rendre en classe. Il soupira à nouveau, c'était en partie faux, du moins si l'on prenait en compte l'horreur de l'année passée. Mais le blond ne voulait pas penser à sa sixième année, pas quand ses souvenirs ne lui apportaient qu'une angoisse froide et douloureuse.

Lorsqu'il avait échoué dans sa mission d'assassiner Dumbledore, il avait pensé que son heure avait sonné, et toutes ces heures, ces jours qu'il avait passés à monter son plan lui étaient revenus en plein visage. Toutes ses peurs : celle de mourir en essayant, celle de mourir en échouant, et surtout, celle de voir ses parents payer le prix de son échec, lui étaient remontées à la gorge. Et il s'était brisé, telle une marionnette sans fils aux pieds du grand sorcier, et, pendant un bref instant, il avait attendu, presque espéré que Dumbledore en finisse.

Mais lorsque Dumbledore avait baissé sa baguette et qu'il s'était agenouillé près de lui, Draco avait été perdu. Et il avait bu les paroles du directeur, accueilli la chaleur de ses mots et de ses promesses. Et Dumbledore les avait tenues, ces promesses. Alors, depuis ce jour, Draco avait promis, juré, de faire tout ce que Dumbledore lui dirait, même s'il devait risquer sa vie, même s'il devait mourir. Car le directeur lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux : il protégeait ses parents.

Il grimaça sous le jet d'eau chaude en voyant le visage de ses parents s'insinuer sous ses paupières closes. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire ? S'inquiétaient-ils pour lui ? Avaient-ils plaidé en sa faveur face à leur maître ? Ou lui avaient-ils assuré que Draco n'était plus des leurs, qu'il ne devait pas les associer à ce traître, à cet homme qui n'était plus leur fils.

Il s'habilla avec des gestes brusques, conscient que le fil de ses pensées et leur contenu ne faisait que l'énerver. Il prit le temps de se calmer, puis il ouvrit la porte du balcon, savourant un instant la douce brise qui s'engouffra dans ses cheveux humides.

Heureusement, Severus avait eu la présence d'esprit de demander à ce qu'il ait des cours particuliers. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait rester en sécurité sans : il ne pouvait pas étudier avec les Serpentards, pas quand tous le considéraient comme un traître, et les trois autres maisons le détestaient, le considérant également comme un traître. Il ne put retenir un sourire face à l'ironie de sa situation.

Il pénétra dans le salon le temps de prendre un croissant sur le large plateau en argent et se dirigea vers la porte, s'arrêtant devant celle du brun. Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le dernier « incident » lié à Potter. Le brun était resté quelques jours à l'infirmerie avant d'être relâché, encore. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Dumbledore, qui devait à présent savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas, se bornait à laisser le brun sans protection, sans surveillance. Peut-être comptait-il sur Draco pour maîtriser Potter en cas de besoin ?

Il posa une main sur le bois de la porte et poussa légèrement. Une fine colonne de lumière traversa la pièce pour glisser sur le visage endormi. Potter semblait si calme et inoffensif, que le blond se demanda un bref instant s'il n'avait pas imaginé ce qu'il s'était passé. Comment le jeune homme qu'il voyait abandonné dans les bras de Morphée pouvait-il se transformer en un être sans morale ni pitié ? Soudain, conscient du fait qu'il était en train de regarder le brun dormir, il sursauta et fit demi-tour.

* * *

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer et il relâcha le souffle qu'il avait retenu lorsque sa porte s'était ouverte. Il se détendit légèrement, repoussa les draps qui le couvraient et se tourna sur le dos, laissant son regard se perdre sur les formes floues du plafond. Il profita de cet instant de calme, de ces masses informes qu'il ne pouvait bien distinguer sans ses lunettes et, après un moment, il ferma les yeux. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il évitait de croiser Malfoy. Il ne voulait pas parler au blond, ne supportait pas de lui faire face, pas dans cet état.

Pas maintenant qu'il se souvenait.

Cette pensée déclencha un torrent d'images, de flash et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans son matelas, agrippant les draps humides. Il se voyait tendant sa baguette vers Goyle senior au Pré-au-Lard, puis sur les Serpentards dans la Salle sur Demande, et il se souvint avoir été habité par un sentiment de quiétude, de pouvoir et de détermination. Il avait eu un but, même s'il ne comprenait pas ce que cela avait pu être. Tout lui semblait confus, comme si ses souvenirs se trouvaient derrière un voile épais dont il ne pouvait soulever que quelques pans.

Cependant, à travers ce drap opaque filtrait une idée, une certitude implacable qui lui arrachait un sanglot sec à chaque fois qu'il y pensait : il avait assassiné Goyle senior.

D'un geste brusque, Harry se leva et sortit de sa chambre d'un pas rapide, fuyant la pénombre, qui semblait raviver ses peurs et ses angoisses. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en arrivant dans le salon inondé de lumière, puis se dirigea vers le balcon pour tenter de ce détendre.

Il avait tué Goyle senior. Cette pensée, ce souvenir et les sentiments qui s'y associaient, consolidaient ce fait, et il n'y avait rien que le brun pouvait faire pour s'y soustraire. Il s'appuya sur le muret en pierre et son regard se perdit sur la surface blanche.

Et puis, il y avait un autre souvenir, flou, vacillant, mais présent, et, même en se concentrant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas y penser, en fermant les yeux, une image s'imposa sous ses paupières closes comme pour le torturer : celle de Draco Malfoy, passant par-dessus ce même muret, plongeant dans le vide.

C'était le dernier souvenir qu'il avait, mais c'était suffisant. Tout comme il avait assassiné Goyle senior de sang froid, il avait tenté de tuer le blond. Il sentit quelque chose d'amer remonter le long de sa gorge, et il dut s'appuyer sur le muret pour se retenir de vomir. Il baissa la tête et prit de longues inspirations pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Malfoy ne lui avait rien dit, pourquoi il se bornait à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Au début, Harry avait pensé que le blond ne se souvenait de rien, que sa chute lui avait effacé tout souvenir de leur combat. Mais Harry avait remarqué le changement qui s'était opéré chez Malfoy : en apparence, le blond se comportait avec lui comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais il y avait des moments, de brefs instants où Harry pouvait apercevoir une lueur traverser les perles grises, et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour la reconnaître. Harry était habitué à la voir dans les yeux des gens, dans ceux des gens à l'entente du nom de Voldemort, dans ceux des Mangemorts lorsque leur maître est mécontent : la peur. Néanmoins, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans les yeux de quelqu'un qui le regardait, lui.

Mais le fait est que lorsqu'Harry se mettait en colère, il pouvait voir Malfoy changer du tout au tout : sa posture se faisait plus stoïque, ses yeux s'allumaient, alertes, et tous ses muscles semblaient se tendre sous ses vêtements, comme s'il se préparait à l'attaque.

Comme s'il se préparait à se défendre.

Harry abattit son poing sur le muret, et la douleur vive qui se propagea le long de son bras le détourna quelques temps de ses pensées. Il poussa un cri qui se transforma en une sorte de grognement dans lequel il laissa transpirer toute sa frustration. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Malfoy ne s'éloignait pas de lui ? S'il était aussi dangereux, s'il pouvait…assassiner quelqu'un, pourquoi n'avait-il pas été traîné à Azkaban ?

Souvent, il se surprenait à se réveiller en pleine nuit, certain d'avoir entendu un bruit, un râle qui lui annoncerait l'arrivée d'un Détraqueur, venu spécialement pour lui, pour son âme. Néanmoins, après trois semaines de calme, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : personne ne viendrait le chercher.

Et, malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour tenter de se voiler la face, il ne pouvait s'ôter le sentiment de déception qui accompagna cette conclusion.

Car si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas traîné lui-même jusqu'en prison, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : il avait besoin de lui. Et cette réalité, ce rôle que le directeur lui réservait, était la seule barrière qui le séparait d'Azkaban, de sa déchéance. Dumbledore détenait les clés de son avenir, de son sort. Et c'était Dumbledore qui avait demandé à Malfoy d'agir normalement, il en était sûr.

Dumbledore…

Dumbledore, qui semblait tout contrôler autour de lui. Dumbledore, qui semblait avoir la main mise sur sa propre vie, sur son futur, sur sa mort. Dumbledore, qui, en sachant parfaitement ce qu'Harry avait fait, continuait de l'entraîner chaque jour, de le rendre plus fort, plus résistant. A quoi jouait-il ? N'avait-il pas peur qu'Harry ne finisse par perdre le contrôle, à nouveau ? Qu'il fasse du mal à quelqu'un ?

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il sentit son corps secoué d'un rire sec, sans humour. Peur ? Dumbledore ? Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas peur, pourquoi aurait-il peur ? Qu'avait-t-il à craindre d'un adolescent quand il ne cillait pas devant Lord Voldemort ? Dumbledore devait être certain qu'il pouvait le contrôler si lui échouait. Avait-il déjà un plan de prêt au cas où Harry attaquait à nouveau ? Jusqu'où le directeur était-il prêt à aller pour le calmer, sans le tuer ?

Car bien sûr, Dumbledore ne le tuerait pas, non, il avait encore besoin de lui, besoin de son aide pour son dernier exploit, son dernier acte dans la pièce dirigée par Dumbledore et Voldemort.

…_et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..._

Car c'était bien ça, le but de toute cette mascarade, de ce semblant de vie qu'on lui permettait : éliminer Lord Voldemort, ou périr en essayant.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait y échapper, que ce devait être lui, et que Voldemort ne le laisserait jamais en paix tant qu'il serait en vie. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de haïr Dumbledore, de le détester pour son manque de remord, pour la simplicité avec laquelle il manipulait sa vie, se focalisant sur son but, oubliant la vie qu'il était sur le point de mettre en péril. Sur la vie qu'il était déjà en train de mettre sur les rails menant à la mort.

Ne méritait-il pas un semblant de considération pour ce qu'il était sur le point de faire ? Il ne voulait pas de pitié, pas de reconnaissance, mais il détestait plus que tout être mis à l'écart, comme si on doutait de lui. Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres, bien sûr que l'on doutait de lui.

Il baissa les yeux sur le terrain en contrebas, observant un groupe de Sombrals en bordure de la Forêt Interdite. A nouveau, comme souvent lorsqu'il se sentait submergé par ses angoisses, il se demanda ce que sa vie serait s'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, s'il n'était pas capable de voir les Sombrals, s'il n'était pas l'Élu.

Il ferma les yeux alors que son corps était pris d'une violente secousse. Il sentait chacun de ses muscles, chacun de ses pores envier cette vie normale dont il ne cessait de rêver depuis des années.

Pendant toute son enfance, il avait prié tous les saint pour qu'un jour il soit sauvé des Dursley, pour qu'on lui envoie un signe qui le conforterait dans l'idée qu'il n'avait aucun lien avec cette famille qui le haïssait tant. Il avait donc été tellement heureux d'apprendre qu'il était un sorcier, et qu'il avait sa place dans l'histoire du monde magique. Mais cette euphorie, cette libération s'était rapidement changée en un fardeau qu'il n'était plus capable de porter.

Il rouvrit lentement les yeux et releva la tête pour jeter un dernier regard sur l'horizon avant de rentrer, et il se figea. Deux silhouettes marchaient d'un pas rapide, traversant l'herbe fraîche en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid. Il sentit son corps entier se figer en reconnaissant les cheveux couleur rouge flamme du jeune homme et la chevelure ébouriffée de la jeune femme.

_Reste où tu es._

Mais déjà, il sentait un fourmillement au niveau de ses pieds, comme si ses jambes le suppliaient de les laisser bouger, de lui faire descendre les cinq étages et la centaine de mètres qui le séparait des deux silhouettes.

_Ils ne veulent plus te voir._

Mais lui voulait les voir, les confronter, les entendre lui dire en face qu'ils ne voulaient plus de lui, qu'ils ne lui faisaient plus confiance, qu'ils avaient peur de lui.

_Dumbledore a dit non._

A cette pensée, il tourna les talons et traversa le salon avec une rapidité qui le surprit. Peu importe ce que disait Dumbledore, peu importe son entrainement, il ne serait pas apaisé tant que ce problème persistait entre lui et ses anciens amis.

Si cette amitié, la seule qu'il avait jamais eue et chérie, devait s'éteindre, alors elle s'éteindrait sous ses conditions.

* * *

Il marcha lentement dans les couloirs menant à la porte principale, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne rencontrerait personne sur sa route. Il pouvait sentir son cœur cogner contre sa cage thoracique, lui criant de faire demi-tour, de ne pas tenter le diable, mais son corps continua d'avancer sans ralentir.

Il arriva devant les imposantes portes en bois et, alors qu'il s'avançait vers l'extérieur, il les aperçut à nouveau. Ils avançaient vers le château d'un pas plus lent, comme s'ils revenaient d'une promenade. Hermione avait un bras sous celui de Ron, et la jeune femme était légèrement appuyée contre le roux dans une posture qui ne laissait place à aucun doute : les deux amis s'étaient énormément rapprochés depuis quelques mois. Harry ne put retenir la boule de rage qui se forma au creux de son estomac, et il fit un pas en avant, se postant sur la première marche du large perron.

Comme si elle avait senti sa présence, Hermione leva la tête et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Elle se figea, ses yeux s'écarquillant et sa bouche s'ouvrant légèrement, une expression de pure surprise se peignant sur son visage. En la voyant s'arrêter brusquement, Ron se tourna vivement vers elle.

« Hermione, ça va ? »

La voix du roux, transpirant d'attention et de douceur perça Harry comme un couteau chauffé à blanc. Il sentit la colère remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, glissant sur son cou, s'infiltrant sous sa peau pour se peindre sur son visage.

« Ha…Harry ? » L'appela Hermione d'une voix presque inaudible.

Ron tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et se figea à son tour. Après quelques secondes, il cligna des yeux et sembla se reprendre, faisant un pas en avant.

« Harry ? Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? »

Harry sentit son propre corps se raidir, et son cœur manqua un battement. Alors c'était ainsi, Ron ne comptait même pas faire semblant de se soucier de lui, ne comptait pas se défendre, lui expliquer son choix. Qu'avait-il imaginé, qu'Harry avait été emmené loin d'ici ? Loin d'eux ? S'était-il senti soulagé, peut-être même heureux, de voir une telle menace éloignée ?

« Nous étions justement chez Hagrid. » Reprit Ron, en faisant commençant à monter les marches d'un pas hésitant. « Nous voulions savoir ce qu'il était advenu de toi. »

Harry sentit ses yeux se refermer légèrement. _Ce qu'il était advenu de lui_ ? Soudain, il fut pris d'une violent envie d'attraper Ron et de le rouer de coups, le faire saigner jusqu'à ce que cette colère disparaisse, jusqu'à ce que cette douleur s'évapore. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, pour lui cracher son mal-être, mais il se surprit à poser la question qu'il voulait éviter à tous prix.

« Vous êtes ensemble ? » S'entendit-il demander.

Ron et Hermione sursautèrent et Ron se tourna vers la jeune femme, qui ne semblait pas pouvoir détacher son regard d'Harry, comme si elle sentait, comme si elle savait ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

« Harry… » Tenta-t-elle à nouveau, mais le brun leva une main pour la faire taire.

Ron l'observa et ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, alors que son cerveau enregistrait enfin que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda le roux.

Et cette phrase, ces quelques mots, semblèrent former une clé qui s'introduisit dans la serrure qui bloquait toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait envers les deux Gryffondors.

« Ce qui ne va pas ? » Murmura-t-il en descendant une nouvelle marche.

Il était rassuré par le fait qu'il surplombait les deux autres du haut des marches, et il baissa un regard froid et colérique vers Ron.

« A ton avis, Ron, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Ron eut un mouvement de recul et sa main vint se poser automatiquement sur le bras d'Hermione, comme s'il cherchait à la faire reculer, à la protéger. A cette dernière pensée, Harry fit presque un pas en arrière, comme s'il avait été giflé. Il lança un regard troublé vers le roux, qui, conscient de son geste, tenta de s'avancer à nouveau.

« Harry, je ne comprends pas ce que tu as… »

« Non. » Le coupa Harry en levant une main pour le faire taire, et Ron se figea.

« Laisse tomber. » Cingla Harry. « Oublie ça. Oublie-moi. »

Soudain, il ne voulait plus continuer cette conversation, ne voulait pas en entendre plus, pas quand leurs gestes parlaient pour ses anciens amis. Il avait envie de fuir, de ne plus voir ces deux visages tournés vers lui.

Il descendit les marches qui le séparaient de Ron, et passa devant lui sans lui jeter le moindre regard. Cependant, arrivé près d'Hermione, il sentit une main lui agripper le bras et il fit volte-face.

« Harry, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… » Tenta-t-elle.

Il se dégagea rapidement de sa poigne, ne supportant pas son toucher. Il avait peur de faiblir, de vaciller, de tout envoyer en l'air et de tout leur pardonner. Mais le contrecoup de leur trahison lui envoyait des signaux d'alarme, lui interdisant formellement de ployer.

« Je ne _crois_ rien, Hermione. Je sais. » Lui cracha-t-il en faisant plusieurs pas sur le côté pour s'éloigner d'elle. « Je sais tout, je n'ai pas besoin que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous avez renoncé à notre amitié. »

« Nous n'avons jamais abandonné notre amitié ! » S'écria-t-elle en s'avançant d'un pas. « Harry, tu as tout compris de travers ! »

Harry se sentit piqué par cette remarque et il s'avança dangereusement vers elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

« J'ai mal compris de travers ? » Lui siffla-t-il, et il vit son ombre avaler le visage de la jeune femme. « _Harry est un danger_ ». Cita-t-il. « Qu'y a-t-il à mal interpréter là-dedans ? »

Il le visage d'Hermione se vider de toutes ses couleurs, et, à travers la peau blanche, il put apercevoir le fin circuit veineux qui se dessinait sous l'épiderme. Il releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de la brune, et il put distinguer chaque nuance de marron dans les iris écarquillés.

« Ce n'est pas…pas ce que j'ai dit… » Balbutia-t-elle, incapable de décrocher son regard du sien. « Ce n'est pas…Ron… » Implora-t-elle, incapable de continuer.

« Elle a dit : _Harry est __en__ danger_ ! » Compléta Ron en se positionnant entre Harry et Hermione. « C'est ça qui t'a mis dans cet état ? L'article de Skeeter ? ! »

« Non, ce qui m'a mis dans cet état, c'est vous ! ! ! » Répliqua Harry. « Pendant des mois, j'ai attendu de vos nouvelles, j'ai espéré que vous viendriez me voir. Mais vous étiez trop heureux de fuir quand Dumbledore vous en a donné l'occasion, pas vrai ? ! »

« Dumbledore ne nous a laissé aucun choix ! » Répliqua Ron, ses oreilles se teintant de rouge alors qu'il élevait la voix au niveau de celle du brun. « Il nous a dit qu'on _devait_ te laisser tranquille, que tu n'arriverais pas à te concentrer si nous restions avec toi ! »

Cette fois-ci, Harry recula sous l'impact de cette révélation.

Dumbledore.

A nouveau, il apercevait la main invisible du directeur se resserrer sur lui. Dumbledore, qui avait frappé à nouveau, qui avait réussi à annihiler sa dernière source d'espoir : son amitié. Il sentit la boule qui s'était formée dans son estomac remonter le long de sa gorge, et il fit un nouveau pas en arrière alors qu'il était à nouveau pris de cette envie de fuir.

« Et bien je ne vous ai pas vu résister bien longtemps. » Répondit-il d'une voix presque éteinte.

Ron, qui sembla remarquer son changement, s'avança vers lui.

« Harry. »

« Non. » Harry le coupa en reculant.

« C'était Dumbledore ! » Se défendit Ron. « Que voulais-tu qu'on fasse ? »

Soudain, alors que les mots du roux résonnaient dans sa tête, Harry se rappela d'un jour, plusieurs années auparavant, où les trois amis avaient eu la même dispute : juste après le retour de Voldemort, Harry avait dû retourner chez les Dursley, et il avait compté sur ses amis pour le soutenir durant cette période. Mais il n'avait reçu aucune lettre, aucune nouvelle, et, même à cette époque, l'excuse invoquée avait été celle-là : _Dumbledore nous a fait juré de garder le silence. _

« Rien. » Répondit-il en tournant les talons. « Ne faites rien. Continuez comme ça. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'en pâtir de toute façon. »

« Harry ! » S'exclama Ron en lui agrippant le bras.

« Lâche-moi ! »

« Non Harry, écoute ! » Lui cria Ron en le tirant en arrière.

Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer. Il dégaina sa baguette d'un geste vif et la pointa sous son bras. Il sentit la main qui le tenait s'arracher brusquement et eut le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette de Ron décrire un arc-de-cercle avant de s'effondrer au sol.

« Ron ! ! » S'écria Hermione en courant vers lui. « Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? ! » Cria-t-elle à Harry en levant les yeux vers lui.

Harry la regarda un moment, et quelque chose en lui sembla se briser en apercevant ses deux amis au sol. Les rayons du soleil leur parvenaient à travers les branches des arbres qui les entouraient, et le brun baissa les yeux vers l'ombre du grand chêne qui se trouvait derrière lui, dont l'ombre l'engloutissait totalement. Il releva les yeux vers Hermione et Ron, qui eux étaient inondés de lumière, et son cœur sembla se couvrir de glace.

Hermione et Ron ne pourraient jamais être totalement de son côté, car ils ne sauraient jamais vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il veuille, il ne pourrait pas garder ses amis. Car le chemin qu'il empruntait n'était taillé que pour une seule personne.

« Il semblerait que je sois dangereux, après tout. » Lui murmura-t-il en se postant devant elle.

Il voulait les regarder une dernière fois avant de les quitter à jamais. Car quelque chose venait de se briser à jamais entre lui et ses amis. Il voulait garder une dernière image d'eux avant de retourner dans sa forteresse de solitude.

* * *

Draco s'étira longuement en sortant du bureau de McGonagall avant de lancer un regard meurtrier à la porte fermée, comme si elle lui avait porté un préjudice irréparable. Il avait espéré impressionner l'enseignante en transfigurant sa chaise en coupe argentée, lui montrant un niveau de métamorphose qui excédait surement celui de ses classes de septième année.

A sa grande déception, McGonagall s'était contentée de lever un sourcil avant d'écrire quelques lignes sur son parchemin. Elle lui avait ensuite demandé de transformer la coupe en sanglier, ce qu'il n'avait bien sûr pas pu faire. Transformer un objet inerte en un animal vivant était déjà assez compliqué sans prendre en compte la taille d'un sanglier.

Il laissa échapper un soupir avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux et de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre : il avait le temps de retourner dans ses appartements pour déjeuner. Potter devait sans doute être à son entrainement avec Dumbledore, il aurait donc un peu de calme.

Il descendit les marches menant au Grand Hall d'un pas léger, savourant la quiétude des couloirs et le silence l'entourant. Il se demandait combien de temps allait durer cet entrainement. A quel moment Dumbledore jugerait-il que Potter serait prêt ? Et quel niveau le brun avait-il déjà atteint ?

Et surtout, quand allaient-ils chercher l'Horcruxe trouvé par Dumbledore ? Qu'est-ce qui justifiait une attente de trois semaines ? Draco avait pensé que le directeur l'emmènerait avec lui dés le lendemain, mais il avait été surpris de voir que Dumbledore ne l'avait plus contacté depuis. Il avait essayé de se rendre à son bureau, mais avait trouvé porte close. Severus avait fini par lui expliquer que le directeur s'absentait souvent de l'école pour des raisons qu'il ne partageait visiblement pas avec le professeur de Potions.

Il arriva dans le Grand Hall et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, tournant vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'escalier qui menait au cinquième étage. Il devait manger vite car il avait rendez-vous avec le professeur Flitwick dans une heure, et il voulait avoir le temps de se reposer un peu.

Il avait fait quelques pas vers l'escalier lorsqu'il entendit un cri dans son dos. Il ne ralentit pas et poussa un bref soupir : encore des jeunes qui se disputaient. Depuis quelques jours, la tension semblait avoir augmenté d'un cran à Poudlard à l'approche des examens de premier semestre. L'évaluation des élèves de septième année se faisait en deux temps : les examens de Métamorphose, de Sortilèges, de Botanique et de Défense contre les Forces du Mal se faisaient au mois de Janvier, le reste attendait le mois de Juin. Du fait de l'importance et du coefficient élevé de ces cours, il en résultait un sentiment de pression et d'angoisse qui semblait suivre les élèves comme un étrange nuage assombrissant leur chemin. Il n'était donc pas rare de voir des gens se disputer pour un rien.

Il avait un pied sur la première marche, lorsqu'un nouveau cri lui parvint, un peu plus faible que le premier de par le fait qu'il se soit éloigné de la porte principale.

« Harry ! »

Il se figea et sentit un fourmillement lui traverser l'échine. Puis il se ressaisit et secoua la tête, beaucoup d'élèves s'appelaient Harry, c'était un nom commun, surtout au sein de l'école. Mais quelque chose dans la voix de la personne qui avait crié, une femme, remua quelque chose en lui, et il sentit son corps faire volte-face, alors que ses pieds le ramenaient en arrière d'un pas rapide.

Il franchit l'espace qui le séparait du perron en quelques secondes, et ses yeux cherchèrent l'avant-cour. Son regard se posa alors sur deux silhouettes qui semblaient être tombées au sol. En y regardant de plus près, l'une d'entre elle, la femme, soutenait le corps inerte d'un homme à la chevelure d'un rouge flamboyant. Son cœur manqua un battement alors que son regard suivait le chemin de celui de la brune, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour en apercevant la silhouette qui s'avançait vers elle, baguette à la main. Il n'y avait aucun doute quand au détendeur de ces cheveux de jais ébouriffés. Potter.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son sac glissa au sol dans un bruit sourd et en deux bonds agiles, il atterrit sur l'herbe fraîche et se mit à courir à toute vitesse. Que s'était-il passé ? Potter avait-il attaqué Granger et Weasley ? Son cœur se resserra. Avait-il perdu le contrôle ?

A cette pensée, il sortit sa propre baguette de la poche intérieure de sa cape et la pointa devant lui, prêt à se défendre s'il le devait.

Il passa près des deux Gryffondors sans un regard et entendit Granger balbutier son nom. Mais il ne détacha pas les yeux de sa cible et, lorsqu'il arriva devant lui, il ralentit le rythme de sa course et pointa sa baguette sur le brun.

« Potter ! Stop ! » Cria-t-il, et le brun leva les yeux vers lui.

Draco fut surpris de ne pas croiser les iris en fentes et il fut déstabilisé pendant un bref instant. Il s'agissait bien de Potter en face de lui, mais alors, que s'était-il passé ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ?! » Lui répondit Potter.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?»

« Ça ne te regarde pas. Retourne au château. » Lui répondit Potter en reportant son regard sur Granger.

« Arrête. Qu'importe ce que tu étais en train de faire, arrête tout de suite. »

Soudain, quelque chose traversa le visage du brun, et il leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui. Ses émeraudes étaient teintées de colère.

« Tu penses que je vais leur faire du mal ? » Demanda-t-il, une pointe d'incrédulité dans la voix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Potter ? » Répondit automatiquement Draco.

Mais Potter semblait avoir compris la raison de sa présence et de sa baguette pointée sur lui.

« Tu ne comprends pas… »

« Pott… » Tenta-t-il en s'approchant.

« _Non_ ! » Cria Potter.

Il ne vit pas le brun lever sa baguette, et pourtant, Draco sentit quelque chose le percuter au niveau de l'estomac, et il sentit ses jambes quitter le sol. Il heurta l'herbe dans un bruit sourd et resta allongé quelques instants, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il entendit des pas se précipiter vers lui et, d'un geste brusque, pointa sa baguette sur le brun, au niveau de ses chevilles. Une épaisse corde jaillit de sa baguette et vont s'enrouler autour de ses jambes et Potter tomba en avant près de lui.

Draco se releva avec peine, et il baissa la tête sur la silhouette à présent entièrement entourée de cordes. D'un geste brusque, Draco saisit la corde qui passait sous le col du brun et tira, le mettant sur ses pieds.

« Allez. » Dit-il en le tirant à sa suite, insensible aux efforts du brun pour se libérer.

Il passa à nouveau devant Granger, qui s'était relevée, et la brune leva une main vers Potter.

« Harry… » Tenta-t-elle, et Draco entendit les sanglots dans sa voix.

« Il vaudrait mieux que ni toi ni Weasley ne vous approchiez de Potter jusqu'à présent. » La coupa-t-il. « Vous vous en êtes très bien sortis jusqu'à présent. »

* * *

Harry trébucha lourdement sur le seuil de la porte en pénétrant dans les appartements de Malfoy. Le blond leva sa baguette et Harry eut un mouvement de recul, s'attendant à ce que Malfoy l'attaque à nouveau. Au lieu de cela, il sentit les cordes qui l'entouraient se défaire, puis disparaître Il se redressa, puis, en quelques longues enjambées, se positionna devant Malfoy, un doigt pointé sur sa poitrine.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça, Malfoy. »

« Ou quoi ? » Demanda le blond. « Tu vas m'attaquer comme tu as attaqué tes amis ? »

Harry ne put réprimer une grimace à ces mots.

« Ce ne sont pas mes amis, plus maintenant. »

« Oh, tu es redevenu Potter sans amis ? Dois-je te plaindre à nouveau ? »

Quelque chose en lui sembla céder sous le poids de ces mots, et Harry se jeta sur le blond. Les deux jeunes hommes tombèrent au sol et Harry entendit la baguette du blond ainsi que ses lunettes glisser au sol. Il abaissa la main sur le visage du blond, mais celui-ci esquiva au dernier moment, et son poing vint cogner contre le carrelage du hall. Il poussa un cri de douleur, et Malfoy en profita pour le pousser sur le côté et il tomba au sol.

Il sentit une main le saisir par l'encolure de son pull et le soulever avant de le traîner en avant. Il tenta de se débattre, mais la poigne du blond était trop forte.

Soudain, il sentit son dos cogner contre une surface froide et il eut à peine le temps de reconnaître les contours de la salle-de-bain avant que quelque chose de glacé ne glisse le long de sol corps. Il se figea entièrement et posa les mains sur le mur derrière lui pour se propulser en avant et se libérer, mais les mains du blond le tenaient fermement en place.

Harry se débattit plusieurs minutes sous l'eau froide, tentant d'atteindre Malfoy, frappant à l'aveuglette, mais la poigne d'acier ne le relâcha pas d'un pouce. Au bout de quelques instants, Harry glissa le long du mur, à bouts de forces, et il posa une main sur les bras trempés du blond, s'agrippant à sa chemise.

* * *

Draco observa le brun un moment avant de le relâcher lentement, gardant néanmoins ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander au brun s'il s'était calmé, mais aucun mot n'en sortit, car ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le visage de Potter. Là, mélangées aux gouttes d'eau qui perlaient sur les joues blanchies : des larmes.

Le premier réflexe de Draco était de se lever et de sortir de la pièce, de fuir Potter. Il ne voulait pas le voir ainsi, brisé, abattu, et pourtant, il était incapable de bouger.

Et soudain, sans qu'il n'en ait donné l'ordre, son corps se pencha en avant, et l'une des mains qui reposaient sur les épaules du brun glissa le long de sa nuque pour se poser sur sa joue. Potter releva la tête et ses yeux accrochèrent les siens. Sans la barrière protectrice que représentaient les lunettes du brun, Draco eut l'impression de plonger directement dans son âme, et il en resta un instant sans voix.

Puis, quelque chose passa dans les émeraudes, une douleur qui fit écho à celle enfouie dans le cœur du blond, et Draco se sentit peu à peu perdre le contrôle de ses pensées. A cet instant précis, il ne voulait qu'une chose : il voulait effacer cette émotion du visage du brun.

Alors que Potter levait les yeux vers lui, Draco franchit les derniers centimètres qui séparaient ses lèvres de celles du brun. A peine leurs bouches étaient-elles entrées en contact que l'emprise du brun se resserra sur sa chemise, l'attirant vers lui, et Draco se laissa faire. Il posa une main sur le mur derrière Potter pour ne pas basculer sur le côté et de son autre main, tira l'épaule du brun en avant. Surpris par ce geste, Potter laissa échapper un hoquet presque inaudible, et Draco ferma les yeux.

Il profita de cette ouverture pour approfondir le baiser, pénétrant dans la bouche du brun. Il voulait le goûter, le sentir, découvrir cet être qu'il ne comprenait pas, qui avait changé sa vie. Il avant tenté d'éviter Potter pendant ces trois semaines tout en gardant un œil sur lui, mais ses efforts avaient été vains. Car plus il essayait de s'éloigner d'Harry Potter, plus il était ramené vers lui par une force invisible.

Il sentait le corps du brun convulser légèrement sous lui et il rouvrit les yeux pour voir de grosses larmes perler sur les joues rosies. Il se recula de quelques millimètres, juste assez pour que leurs lèvres se décollent.

« Potter ? » Appela-t-il.

Mais le brun secoua la tête et joignit à nouveau leurs bouches dans un baiser qui laissa transpirer son désespoir, sa peur et sa peine. Et Draco but ces sentiments tout en attirant le brun vers lui, espérant les aspirer à jamais. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce besoin de calmer Potter, le brun faisait naître en lui des émotions qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Mais à cet instant, il ne voulait qu'une chose : effacer cette douleur du visage du brun.

D'un geste brusque, il agrippa les bras de Potter et le redressa en position debout avant de le tirer vers la porte donnant sur sa chambre. Sur le chemin, il s'occupa d'ôter les vêtements trempés du brun, qui tombèrent au sol dans un bruit visqueux. Potter le suivait les yeux fermés, comme un somnambule, et Draco en profita pour le regarder : ses cheveux ébènes, sa peau légèrement hâlée, et ses épaules rondes.

Il poussa légèrement le brun sur son lit et se positionna au-dessus de lui, le surplombant.

« Ma…Malfoy… » Murmura Potter, les yeux toujours fermés.

La vue d'Harry Potter soumis, à sa merci, déclencha un frisson qui le secoua en entier, et qui éteignit toutes les connexions nerveuses de son cerveau.

Capturant à nouveau les lèvres roses et humides, Draco ferma à son tour les yeux, s'abandonnant totalement à ce flot de sensations nouvelles.

Il ne voulait plus réfléchir, plus se contenir, pour une fois depuis des années, il voulait se laisser aller.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Draco prit une profonde inspiration et il sentit son corps se détendre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, qu'il n'avait pas été réveillé en pleine nuit par ses cauchemars, ou par ceux de Potter.

Il se figea, le nom du brun déclenchant une myriade de souvenirs de l'intimité qu'ils venaient de partager. Doucement, très doucement, Draco tourna la tête vers la gauche et le bout de son nez fut chatouillé par une mèche brune. Potter était encore endormi, sa tête au niveau de l'épaule de Draco, son souffle chaud venant caresser la peau de son bras.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Potter était la première personne à avoir jamais dormi près de lui. Draco avait eu des conquêtes, beaucoup, mais il avait toujours fait en sorte qu'elles ne passent pas la nuit avec lui. Cela passait par une règle simple : il ne faisait jamais rien dans sa chambre. Il n'aimait pas dormir dans des draps souillés par la sueur et autres liquides sécrétés par les femmes avec lesquelles il couchait. Son lit était son sanctuaire, son havre de paix, qu'il ne partageait avec personne.

Et pourtant, il ne ressentait aucun dégoût à la vue de Potter, enroulé dans ces mêmes draps. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela voulait dire, et cela le faisait un peu peur. Qu'allait dire le brun en se réveillant ? Allait-il regretter leur geste ? Se mettre en colère ?

Partir ?

Mais Draco n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet, il entendit quelque chose toquer à sa fenêtre et il leva la tête. Un large hibou marron le regardait de ses énormes yeux ronds, et Draco le reconnut comme appartenant à l'école. Il se dégagea de ses draps avec précautions et se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Le hibou leva aussitôt la patte et le blond décrocha le rouleau de parchemin qui y était enroulé. Il referma la fenêtre après que le hibou se fut envolé et déplia le papier.

_« Cher Draco,_

_Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de mettre notre plan à exécution ce soir. J'aimerais donc te voir dans mon bureau au plus vite._

_Dumbledore. »_

Draco observa les quelques lignes avec tant d'intensité que des points blancs apparurent devant ses yeux.

Le temps était enfin arrivé, le moment de vérité. Leur chasse aux Horcruxe avait commencé. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge alors qu'il était saisi par une froide angoisse. Puis, son regard glissa vers la silhouette allongée dans son lit. En détruisant les Horcruxes, ils s'assuraient que Potter ne rencontrerait aucun obstacle sur son chemin, lui permettant de se focaliser entièrement sur Voldemort.

A cette pensée, le nœud dans sa gorge se défit légèrement, et il se redressa avant de s'habiller. Il ne voulait pas réveiller le brun, qui lui demanderait sans doute où il allait. Et Potter ne devait pas savoir. Pas encore. Dumbledore l'avait interdit.

Il enfila sa cape et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avant de se figer dans l'entrée. Il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers son bureau, d'où il tira une plume et un parchemin. La pointe de sa plume resta en suspension au-dessus de la page alors que le blond cherchait ses mots. Après quelques secondes, il choisit la simplicité.

_« J'ai dû partir pour mon cours avec Flitwick. Nous parlerons à mon retour. »_

Il observa le papier un moment avant de rajouter :

_« Je ne regrette rien. Nous parlerons plus tard._

_D.M »_

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il sentait le besoin de rassurer le brun, mais il déposa le parchemin sur sa table de chevet et, après un dernier regard vers Potter, sortit.

Il rangea les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé au fond de son esprit, ne se concentrant que sur une chose.

L'Horcruxe.

**A suivre**

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre 13 ! Cette fic est pleine d'Angst car je l'ai commencé à un moment où ma propre vie était pleine d'Angst. Donc attendez-vous à plus d'Angst à venir (sourire machiavélique). N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, ils sont appréciés et attendus !**

**Elendil-sama**


End file.
